Chosen of the Path
by Dark Hearted Dragon's Master
Summary: During an invasion, Naruto and her children are killed. When she gets revenge, Hana is sent back in time. Now she will fix what has happened, she has Chosen her path, and she will not stop until her future husband has the respect that he deserves.
1. Prologue Rewrite

**Okay, this is my idea from reading so many fanfics about time travel. My thanks to everyone who helped me with the idea for this. Mainly all of the ones who wrote REALLY good time travel fanfics.**

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from the Naruto Universe.

Prologue

Its been years since the Fourth Shinobi war. Many threats had come and gone for the Hidden Village of the Leaf. Orichimaru, Danzo, Akatsuki, traitors old and new. All had come and gone. Many friends and loved ones had come and gone as well. Asuma, Kurenei, even most of the Inuzuka clan, including Kiba Inuzuka had perished. Even against all odds, Jiraiya of the Sannin had survived all of this, only to die at the hands of time. Now the village was guarded by the survivors of the last war. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze had achieved his dream of becoming the Rokudaime Hokage, and with that many people had hope once again. He had all but destroyed everything of the old regime of past Hokage's. He did not promote war, he prolonged peace. He did not Hate, for he had much to love. Thanks to many things, Naruto somehow had come up with as much luck as any poor bastard out there. He had achieved his dream, had a clan to call his own, and three very lively wives at home. Most days it was all he could do to at least try and calm his little 'hellspawn' as Tsunade of the Sannin called them. Naruto had five kids, all showing signs of being just as much troublemakers as he was at their ages.

Now however, even as he looked out at the village, he saw something that didn't sit well with him this night: the blood moon hanging overhead. Looking to each of the village gates, he noticed that somehow there was smoke appearing out of the main northern gate. _The gate where…_ he thought, running his hand through his hair as he breathed deeply. Turning around, he called for his ANBU. "Shikamaru, get a squad out there and get me some intel." He ordered, watching the deer masked ANBU disappear.

The ANBU was only gone for a second before he appeared again, looking like hell had hit him square in the nuts. His right arm was missing, with scorch marks along the shoulder of his uniform. "Okay that is TROUBLESOME!" the ANBU captain growled.

"What is it, ya overgrown fur coat." Naruto growled, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Ummm, well." Shikamaru began before sighing. "Well, Sound Village apparently has a new Kage."

"Oh geez, I thought me and Killer Bee blew the place sky high." Naruto growled, slamming a fist on his desk. "Any idea who it is?"'

"Oh yeah, pretty easy. Sasuke and Sakura are heading the attack it seems."

"FUCK ME RUNNING!" Naruto yelled, looking around the office. "Level two. Get the civilians to the underground shelter, make sure that you get every women and child that is not a shinobi or below chunnin." He swallowed, wishing his wives weren't shinobi right this moment. "And get your wives to the shelters too, no ifs ands or buts you three." He sighed, looking out at the attack that seemed to come out of nowhere. "NOW!"

The three ANBU, Shikamaru, Neji, and Chouji were gone in seconds. Naruto could only growl at his desk as he looked at the old picture of team seven that he still carried with him. Turning around, Naruto was instantly out the window without a second thought, the Kage robes falling from his shoulder as he fell.

Village Proper

Everything had happened so fast. One minute, Hana Inuzuka Namikaze, last survivor of the mass genocide of the Inuzuka clan, stood outside of a street vendor, hoping to surprise her husband tonight as everyone seemed to be out of the house. All the other kids had had sleepovers, and Souka and Reji, her wonderful sons were presently at the hospital with Aunt Hinata, playing with her own daughter as they waited for her to get them with treats.

That was when everything went to hell for her. She felt the air rush past her before she could even smell the sulfur and hear the explosion. Then the smell of fresh blood breezed by and she saw the Hospital in the distance. She hoped that her babies would be okay as she turned in that direction, only to see her husband, the Rokudaime fall next to her, blood running from a wound in his back. "Naruto!" she screamed, rushing to his side only to see the wound closing. "Are you alright?"

"Are the kids safe?" he asked, looking up at her wistfully as he searched her face.

"Their fine." She lied, not even knowing herself. "What happened? What was that explosion?"

"I drove off a bunch of Oto Bastards before they could get any further into the village." He explained. "Fucking traitors." He growled before wincing.

Before she could even ask what he meant, Hana was gripped with fright as she looked at her husband. Just as he looked at her again, Naruto cried out in pain. Looking down, both of them saw a pair of long blades appear out of his chest before being roughly pulled out before being stabbed again. Hana was the first to respond as she looked behind them to see not one, not two, but three of the people she did not expect. Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi were all there, staring at her like they ruled the world. But in both Sakura and Sasuke's hands, were large kitana blades. But in Kakashi's own hands, caused Hana to gasp. They were heads, five bloody heads, all being shoved into an ugly brown potato sack.

"Oh, oops, forgot something, since you couldn't say goodbye." Sakura screeched, leaving the blade in Naruto's chest as she walked over to Kakashi. Taking the bag from him, she proceeded to dump it all on the ground. Hana had to stop herself from crying as she looked at the heads as they rolled. They were her sister wives and their kids. Mei, the former Mizukage looked like she had had her entire face caved in. Temari on the other hand had a rather large hole in the side of her head. Then Hana had to fight rage as she saw both of Mei's little girls Monica and Vellona both with their lower jaws disfigured and their eyes ripped out, the stalks still hanging uselessly. The other head was barely recognizable as most of the face had been scorched off, but the blonde hair still remained of Temari's only son; Jebura.

Before she could even say anything, Hana heard a gasp as she looked over to see Naruto pull both of the blades out of his chest. The man she loved was now leaning over both Kakashi and Sakura as he plunged both of the blades through Kakashi's head, leaving Sakura to stand there. "Now why would you do that to your former sensei, Naruto-baka?" she shrieked, not even concerned with anything he did to her.

"So you think that you mean anything to me, bitch?" Naruto gasped, looking down at the holes as they closed. "You think you can come up to my HOME, and kill my people?" he growled.

Before Sakura could answer, Sasuke was in front of him. "So you think that this is your home, dobe?" he asked, looking around the area. "You think I give a shit about the people of the village? All I want, is revenge."

"You took revenge along time ago, remember?" Naruto growled. "You killed the elders of the council. WHO ARE YOU AIMING TO KILL THIS TIME!?!?!?"

"The man who killed my brother, and took my birthright from me." Sasuke smirked, before another blade came out of Naruto's chest, this one a familiar white and blue blade.

Hana ran to her husbands side, only to be kicked away by Sakura. The pink-haired banshee once again stared at her as she put her foot on Hana's chest, pressing down. "Nobody touches Sasuke-kun. Not you, not the dobe, and definitely not that old bitch Tsunade-sannin." She spat the last name. "Did your pathetic husband ever tell you what happened to her?" she asked, looking up at the gasping Hokage. "She tried to sleep with my Sasuke-kun." Sakura giggled. "Like a man like Sasuke-kun could EVER be satisfied by someone like that." She said, shaking her head. "I poisoned that bitches chakra with her own technique. It wasn't a pretty sight I tell you that now." She said, walking away before slamming a large kunai into Hana's stomach, causing her to cry out in pain as she tried to pull it out.

"Sasuke-kun is the best there ever is, or ever was." Sakura said confidently. "Do you know why Naruto became Hokage?" she asked. "It wasn't because of hard work, or because of any kind of intelligence, little bitch," she smiled. "It was because all the while he was fucking you, he was taping every other womens ass in the tower."

"And you think Naruto-kun would even come close to fucking something that has your blood in her?" Hana gasped, making Sakura look at her. "After all, it wasn't until AFTER Naruto was kage, that your own mother was executed along with Homaru for treason, so he would have had to be fucking your mother in your own mind. Eww."

"Take that back bitch!" Sakura growled, reaching back to punch her, only to be sent into the nearest wall.

Hana had finally pulled the weapon in her gut and snapped it in half on the street. Looking down at the wound, Hana found it slowly healing, much like Naruto only slightly slower. Looking to the now crushed Sakura's body, she saw a green silhouette appear out of the dust to see Might Gai appear. He and Hana smiled at each other before looking back to find Naruto still impaled on the white and blue blade of Suigetsu, only it was being held now by Sasuke, much like everything else these days, Sasuke had stolen it from the water nymph.

Now more frustrated, Hana growled at the last Uchiha, wishing that her companions hadn't died in the last war. She missed them now just like she did every day since. Looking around, Hana smiled as she saw the traitors brow furrow. "You'll never escape, Sasuke-teme." Naruto croaked, holding the large blade from going higher. "I guarantee that you'll die here, just as I will."

"Oh, now see that is where you are wrong, dobe." Sasuke began with a smirk, looking at Hana and Gai. "I know that I have a chance to get out of here, but I know for a fact that your sons, that your own wife, and that your very village are about to die in only a matter of hours." He said with a bellowing growl of laughter. "I have unleashed a power unlike any other on this pathetic village." He smirked, before pushing Naruto off of the blade.

The blade was then slammed down to sever Naruto's head, only to be stopped at the last minute by a large pillar of rock slamming into Sasuke from behind, shooting him far away. Looking around for anything suspicious, Hana saw Chouji running to them, his hands in dragon seal. "Can we EVER just leave you alone, Hokage-sama?" he smiled behind his mask as he helped Naruto up, his wound once again closing.

"It's a gift I guess, Chouji." The blonde smiled, before falling to the ground in grief as he looked at the heads sprawled on the ground. "I should have protected them better!" he cried, beating his hands on the ground.

"Naruto-kun, they all would have gone out on missions anyways. You know for a fact that everyone was as well trained as they could be. For crying out loud my own sons are almost guaranteed Chunin come this spring." Hana growled. "They must have gotten ambushed on mission." She sighed as she picked Naruto up forcefully. "You are my husband, and we are and WILL protect our home, damnit!" she growled, finally getting him to look more determined and less sad.

But for the life of them, they couldn't get any kind of peace. As Hana smiled at her husband, she gasped as she looked at the East Gate just as it exploded. "Damn you Sasuke!" Naruto growled, jerking himself from Hana's grip. He immediately went to the unconscious form of Sakura before picking her up and slapping her numerous times. "Where is he going, you bitch. WHERE!" he shouted, grabbing one of his kunai-swords from his back seal. "Tell me or your dead, along with your fucking children that are still in the orphanage you traitorous bitch!" he growled.

"Sasuke-kun is going to blow up every building in this fucking town one by one." she sputtered. "Do you think I care about some bastard children of yours?" she growled. "The twins should have died, as soon as you and I broke up, you baka." She frowned, catching his surprised look. "Oh did you not think about it enough, you fucking baka?" she sighed. "I didn't leave your ass until after they were born. And then you don't realize that the real heir's of your pathetic clan, were right under your thumb?" she cackled before gurgling as she received a kunai passing over her throat, slicing it through. Looking up in alarm, Hana saw Gai and Lee reveal themselves, holding weapons in their hands. Naruto could only nod at the shinobi next to him. He then saw Lee holding a pair of hand-weapons, the same pair of weapons that Asuma wielded years ago.

"Nice choice of weapons, Lee-san." He smiled before lurching forward, coughing.

Suddenly, even before Naruto could even blink, a large resounding boom erupted out of the village, sending them back or onto their sides lately. Looking up, Naruto could only gasp as he tried not cry out. Looking at the mountain, Naruto and everyone else all could only stare in shock. Both the Hokage Mountain, and the Hokage Tower were blown up, still flaming and smoking as timber's fell and more sheet-rock fell and burned, all around bodies seemed to burn even worse than the building itself!

"Chouji, Gai-sensei, get over to the tower and see what you can do about the fires. I am going to the Hospital with Lee and Hana. Go NOW!" he shouted, before all five seemed to disappear, leaving the bodies of Kakashi and Sakura to burn in the enshrouding fires.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital

Just as soon as Naruto, Hana and Lee arrived at the gate to the Hospital, it was engulfed in flames just as everything else. "Souka! Reji!" she screamed, clutching her chest as she saw several bodies fly out of the window. As they landed however, she was able to instantly recognize the bodies of her children, with large shuriken in their backs. Looking at the other body however, warranted another shocked look from everyone: Hinata's body was burnt and bloody, with both of her arms missing and he eyes slashed from side to side. Hana could barely see as tears erupted from her eyes.

"SASUKE!!!" Naruto screamed, knowing instantly who attacked their children. The same man who attacked them so blatantly, erupted from the roof of the now burning Hospital, a smug smirk on his face.

"So, you finally shed your fucking skin you fucking bastard." Naruto growled, both of his large blades now in his hands. "Why would you attack the hospital?!" he yelled.

"Because it is precious to you, dobe. Everything that is or ever has been important, will be destroyed before you even breathe your last breathe today." Sasuke growled. "That is how I will be achieving my revenge on this village, and on you dobe."

"Fine then, teme." Naruto sighed. "You want revenge on whoever killed your precious life, or your precious future, then take a kunai and slit your own fucking throat." He ordered, his voice that of the serious man that even now made Hana sigh in happiness.

Naruto was only mildly surprised to feel another blade coming out of his chest. Looking to his left, he could only shout in pain. "Hana, Lee, RUN!" he groaned.

Instantly, Lee was at Hana's side, pulling her along as they ran. Hana could only scream as she witnessed Naruto blowing himself up solidly causing a raging wind and fire inferno around him and Sasuke. A last job of a Hokage commenced once again; that of dying by combat for ones own village. Hana screamed louder and louder until she passed out from the now endless tears from watching her entire family being killed or dead in front of her own eyes.

Lee was continuously glad that he was able to shut his own emotions out, especially with Hana now unconscious over his shoulder. He had to get to the tower and help, even though he was having to keep Hana out of the way of everyone. He could only cry in his mind, as he felt all of the sadness of the village. As he reached the still burning Hokage Tower, his heart clenched even more-so. Even more bodies littered the ground. These even he recognized: the headless bodies of Chouji, Neji, Shikamaru and Gai-sensei all littered the ground, showered in blood. All looking like they had been brutally murdered while trying to pull people out of the tower, Gai-sensei and Neji both still held still breathing people and shinobi in their arms, all scared out of their minds from trauma.

Looking around, he saw no other shinobi around, so, placing Hana near a broken piece of the Tower's roof, he ran to Gai's body and picked him up at a newly shrieking body of a female civilian. Shaking the woman ever so slightly, the woman looked at him only to start shireking again, something along the lines of 'burning bodies' and 'traitorous bastards'. His thoughts were instantly brought to reality. Sasuke Uchiha walked out of the tower's archway. A smirk on his face, his Sharingan blazing as he walked over to him. Rage soon enveloped Lee's mind flawlessly. "How could you!" he yelled.

"Oh, so the 'fuzzy brows' moron now has the balls to attack me huh?" Sasuke glared, watching him. "So you think that you can match me now, what with you showing me up all those years ago?" he laughed, now holding his gut as he laughed.

His laughing was instantly stopped however, just as his head rolled off to the side, his growling face frozen as his eyes died. Lee looked behind him to see Hana holding a large kunai, blood and gore dripping off of the tip and edge.

Hana was enraged, just as she knew she would be as she awoke. Her family had all but been destroyed in one day. Nothing could or would stop her from having her revenge. As she raised her self up from the tower rubble. Looking around, Hana saw Lee looking at the body of his former sensei. Then her eyes widened as she saw Sasuke walk out of the towers Archway. Grabbing her blade, she was able to surprise the asshole from the behind and slashing his head off before kicking his body down to the ground before spitting on the body. "Hana-san are you okay?" Lee asked, placing the now passed out girl on the ground, Lee was at Hana's side instantly. Looking around, he could see that Sasuke's body was still there, his head still at Lee's own feet. A small tear fell from his eyes as he looked from the body to Hana's as she gave him a nod. "I'll take as many people as I can to the shelter. You lay down and get some more rest." He smiled as she sat down instantly, tears in her eyes once again. Grabbing three of the wounded, Lee ran toward the middle of the village, only to feel something happen behind him.

Hana was writhing in pain as she looked at the murderer of her entire family. Doing some handseals, she began to chant in her head. Before she lost consciousness, however, Hana saw her family before her eyes. _I only wish to go back in time. To a time when I could change things for the better. Please Shinigami-sama. Send me back to help the ones I love._ She chanted. Slamming her hands down, tears running down her face, Hana Inuzuka Namikaze saw the shinigami, for once hoping never to see him again.

A/N: Okay, people, I know this already exists, I am hoping to rewrite every chapter and make it more than a bunch of fast-writing whatever is in my head at the time.

Someone (can't remember the handle right now) wrote about my reference to Tsunade in the prologue. I actually forgot about that and it will be explained now in the other chapters. I am bringing out only four O/Cs. Hoping to have them together. You all know my Daimyo characters, and they will be big, just not that major until later in the story. And my genin characters I am hoping are much bigger. I will be bringing with the rewrite character profiles for every one of the O/C's. Or at least the first four chapters lol. There will be pairings, but no O/C pairings until later. This story is strictly Hana/Mei/Temari. Things will be explained much later with Hinata. She will not be in the pairings.

Please R & R. Please no flamers.


	2. Chapter 1 Rewrite

A/N: Okay this is only mildly updated from the original storyline. This rewrite is not going to change much of the story, except for making it more in depth. Please review and give me more ideas please.

Chapter 1

Hana gasped as she seemed to hit something hard and solid. Looking around she could not tell what was what, because literally all she could see was bright light. Immediately standing up, at least she hoped that she was standing up. She looked around, hoping to see anything, or hear anything for that matter. Growling as she didn't see anything past the brightness, she was compelled to hit the ground again, this time in pain and shock from what had happened. She immediately hit the ground and vomited whatever was left in her stomach.

_Patience, child._ A deep voice called out to her, making her look up again. This time as she looked up, she found herself almost immediately falling back on her ass. Before her was not only the Shinigami as she had begged and prayed for help from, but nine other beings on some kind of rock pedestals. Then, just as she stood up straighter, she could only gasp as the beings on the pedestals came into focus.

_Shinigami and the Bijuu's?_ she thought, looking down at her blood-covered hands before whipping her hands off on her still bloodied pants, hoping to clean them up a bit. "Pardon my lack of… well formal wear I would guess Shinigami-sama, Bijuu-sama's." she gulped.

"We already know, human." A deep voice called out from the far right, causing her to look at the Bijuu in question.

"Kyuubi-san?" she asked, looking at the small nine-tailed fox sitting on the pedestal. It looked like it should have been in a small pet shop instead of the creature that nearly destroyed the village so many years ago. "Is that really you? I thought you would have went to heaven after…" she began, but couldn't finish.

Before she could say anything, one of the pedestal's emptied and she felt a resounding _thwack_ crash against her head. Looking down, she saw the seven-tailed beetle standing there appearing to be in a huff. "What was that for!?" she screeched, not even caring who she was around.

"Your husband died for what he believed in. YOU on the other hand performed a jutsu that should NOT have been possible by your standards." The bijuu began, appearing once more on its pedestal. "Now, are you ready to do what you _begged_ and _prayed_ to be able to do?" it asked, the eight-tailed bijuu next to it looking at her dejectedly.

"I don't even think that she could do it." It growled back at its neighbor. "I think we should have Shinigami-sama take her soul for performing the jutsu."

"SILENCE, HACHIBI!" a loud booming voice shouted, causing everyone –including Hana- to look back at the Shinigami to reveal that the ultimate creature seemed to be twirling an overly large shuriken in its hand. "Hachibi-san, you need to remember that I am the supreme, not you or even Kyuubi." He reprimanded.

"Hai, Shinigami-sama." The eight-tailed pouted, causing Hana to have to look at him with a smirk as she tried to hold back her laughter.

_Who would have thought that a mighty bijuu could actually be so CHILDISH!_ She thought, looking from one bijuu to the next. "What do I do, Shinigami-sama. I know that I didn't die, but without my husband and children, and my sister-wives even…" Hana began, tears now falling out of her eyes in a steady cascade. "I would have died just from the pain of it, Shinigami-sama." She cried, clutching her pants in fright.

"Well," Shinigami began, looking between the bijuu and her. "I think it wouldn't be too much to have your request fulfilled if you ask me." The being smiled, walking over to her. "After all, it was some major bullshit that your husband had to deal with all of that."

"What do you ask of me, Shinigami-sama. I'll do anything." Hana begged.

"Shinigami-sama, if I may have a word with you for a moment, with the other bijuu that is." The one-tailed demon began, motioning with its tail for the Shinigami to come closer.

Several minutes later, Hana was still worried and frightened as she watched every one of the bijuus seemed to flex and writhe at weird points in the conversation that they were having. Suddenly however, Hana was greeted with the feeling of tails touching her hands. Looking down, she saw a small four-tailed demon laying on her arm, its tails caressing her gently. "Are you gonna make the bad people stop?" it asked in her head, causing Hana to gasp and look around before looking at the youngling.

"I would very much like to help little one, but I don't know how I could do that." She sighed, looking back at the ten beings in front of her. "Shouldn't you be in the meeting too little one?" she asked.

"Oh no, mama-kyuubi won't let me til I get my seventh tail." The little furball began. "Umm, do you have any candy with you?" she asked.

Hana could only chuckle at the little one's pouting muzzle. "No little one, and you shouldn't be trying to eat candy anyways. You need to grow up a little more."

"HEY! I am NOT little! I happen to be three thousand years old!" the little demon cried.

"And you still should be in bed, Nagaru." A familiar voice called out to them, causing Hana to gasp and fall back again. Hana was getting tired of being surprised, and someone knew about it, if the chuckling and giggling was any indication. Growling at the supreme beings and his subordinates could never be a good thing, but Hana's pride wouldn't let her back down. "Its okay, Hana-san, you should know that a Bijuu just loves to have fun, instead of all the conflict that people associate with us, that is." The voice, now revealed to be Kyuubi's once again, called out subtly.

"Your daughter, Kyuubi-san?" Hana smiled, watching the five-tailed demon leave, her tails flexing and waving in the nonexistent wind.

"Yes, they do grow up so fast don't you think?" Kyuubi giggled.

"Well I hate to break this up, Hana-san." Shinigami interrupted, breaking their concentration once again. "I have conferred with the Bijuu and we all have come to an agreement." He smiled, his fangs now showing as all the Bijuu converged on her.

"And?"

"Well, we're sending you back to before Naruto-san graduated." Kyuubi sighed.

"BUT!" Shinigami shouted, holding up two fingers. "Two conditions, Hana-san."

"Once again, Shinigami-sama." Hana stammered. "I told you I would do anything."

"Good." Shukaku laughed.

"Well," Shinigami sighed, watching the one-tailed demon dancing on a mound of sand before massaging the bridge of its nose. "We're sending you back, like I said. But your going to have to have help." He smiled, pointing to the three-tailed demon. "Your to have Sachibi sealed into you." He smiled. "During your time, Sachibi is the only one to get out of the seal he was in. But he should be able to help you more than you can imagine. He has more chakra control then anyone I know and he can teach both you and Naruto a bunch more Jutsu." He smiled.

"And the second condition, Shinigami-sama?"

"I want that fucking Snake-sannin, Orichimaru… DEAD!" he growled. "That fucking snake got away from me, and I ended up with only his arms. That is not something I can agree with. I want his head on a spick for all I care. Just make sure that fucker dies!" he growled.

"I have something of a request, Hana-san." The three-tailed turtle snorted for once.

"Anything you ask, Sachibi-sama." Hana smiled, looking at the turtle nervously.

"There is someone with a summoning contract for my kind, and I would like him to receive the Taijutsu of the Turtle. I want to find him and give him a scroll." The turtle sighed.

"But what does the Taijutsu of the Turtle have anything to do with you, Sachibi-sama?" Hana asked, confused.

"Because," Shinigami sighed. "The Bijuu have strong ties with their summoned brethren."

"Oh, sorry Sachibi-sama, I didn't know." Hana bowed, hoping to be forgiven.

"Okay, enough of this horse-shit." Kyuubi growled. "I have a kit that needs to be reprimanded." The bijuu explained.

"I have a question, Kyuubi-san?" Hana smiled, or at least she HOPED that she smiled. She was in the same room with people that could destroy the entire WORLD! Getting the foxes attention, she couldn't help but grumble. "Did you have anything to give to Naruto?" she asked.

"Not yet, but I will think of something. Okay?" the bijuu smiled, well, Hana HOPED the bijuu smiled

_How can you tell if something is smiling with a fucking MUZZLE!?_ She growled, feeling pain on the back of her head. Crying out from the pain, she growled as she felt it ebb before turning around with a sustained growl, only to wince as she saw the Shinigami with a sealing needle. Looking around in apology for her actions, she frowned when she didn't see the Sachibi. "Where's the Sachibi?" she asked, only to feel a dull throb in answer inside her head.

"I have him sealed into the recesses of your mind. He has no control or hope of getting it. The only thing he really can do is feel what you feel, talk to you, and give you chakra." Shinigami explained. "Be aware though that some of the stuff that Naruto could do, you can do. But be careful. We have no idea what problems may occur with everything like this." He explained, holding his hands over her head. "Also, be aware that some things may be different. Even Naruto may be different. Use the love you have for him and everything should be well." The shinigami sighed.

Before she could even say or do anything, Hana was unconscious again, this time feeling things happen more than she could understand.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The early morning could only award so much things to the unobservant. Most people in the village would not have noticed the bright light in the sky before, more of the likeness making people think it was something normal in a Shinobi's hidden village.

But for that morning however, other people had other things on their minds. Naruto Uzumaki was one of these people. He was walking through the village streets early in the morning, walking his way through to his favorite training grounds. As he arrived, he felt like he was being watched again, only for it to stop as he looked to what he believed to be the source of the feeling. _Great, someone else trying to make a pick at the 'demon' huh?_ He thought, looking at a dummy near a tree. _I swear, if jiji hadn't told me last year, I don't think I would be where I am. I mean, I hate the very idea that people would hate me for no reason, even going so far as not to tell me that I held the damn fuzz-ball in my damn gut._ He growled, taking a running leap at the training dummy. Looking around he slid into what he believed to be the Academy Taijutsu Stance, once again feeling like it was something odd.

Naruto then began to beat the hell out of the dummy, thankful that the Hokage had given him a dummy to practice with. He spent several hours doing this until he grew more or less bored with it. _You know what, I know something that I can do that'll liven things up a bit._ He smiled sinisterly. _After all, I haven't pranked anyone this week._ He laughed as he ran to his apartment to grab some tools.

Inuzuka Residence

The Inuzuka Compound, or as you would normally call it if you weren't of the Inuzuka Clan: The Inuzuka Kennel, since as far as the eye could see had almost wall to wall dog kennels, was a normally noisy and active place, especially in the morning what with the dogs almost always wanting attention or food, or even the occasional bath or the like. Hana awoke with a start as she felt something that she hadn't felt in a long ass while: morning aggravation! She use to hate mornings, since the triplets would always demand her waking up earlier then the rest of the clan. She never minded, since she knew that thanks to her own mother, she was the one who always cooked breakfast for the main family.

Today, above all others, was a day that she dreaded. The triplets hadn't arrived yet, but knew that they would be arriving soon. _They don't seem to be coming yet, Hana-san._ A deep voice in her head made her shriek lightly, only to have Hana look at herself in her rooms floor length mirror to see herself as she was when she was MUCH younger.

_Oh crap it worked!_ She yelled in her head, shaking her hair lightly, only to find a rather weird streak of blue-greenish hair falling from her head. Taking a look at it, she sighed. _A present from the ceiling, Sachibi-san?_ She asked the demon.

_I would think so,_ the turtle sighed, its voice rumbling through their link. _There's something else Hana-san._ It frowned.

"Aside from having a streak in my hair?" she asked, unaware that she had said it out loud.

_Well you smell a little bit like a turtle._ The demon laughed. _This wasn't expected, even though Shinigami-sama said there would be a difference in things._

_Okay, well I am getting up so I can get shit started._ She growled at the turtle, raising from her futon fully, only to feel slightly unbalanced before falling next to her dresser. _God damnit! I miss not wearing clothes!_ She yelled, looking down at her plain-colored nightgown. "I look like a little kid."

"That's because you ARE a little kid, remember?" a male voice growled out from behind her.

Turning around, Hana righted herself from falling over from being dizzy, to see her little brother and his pup Akamaru who sat on his shoulder. "Kiba!" she shrieked, ramming her brother into the doorway with a large hug, only to see the Triplets in the hallway. "How are you ya little shit!?" she smiled, ruffling both Kiba and his partners hair lightly.

"Remind me, pup, not to let the Hokage send Hana on any more week-long missions." A feminine voice growled from the far end of the hall. Looking deeper, Hana saw her own mother standing there, her companion at her side. "Your late for training, Hana." She growled, turning away further down the hall.

"Kaa-san!" Hana yelled, rushing the poor women.

She almost made it to the clan head, before she seemed to immediately wind up on the floor. _What the hell?_ She growled, looking behind her as much as she could to see Kiba on her back. "Get off me, pup!" she ordered.

"I don't care what the fuck is going on with you this morning, but you will respect Tsume-sama or I will send your Chunnin ass to the fucking vet clinic where you belong, bitch." Kiba growled, pulling her upright as he stood.

He stood smugly only for a second before he was slammed through a series of walls. "I don't know what the fuck your getting your rocks off lately, little bitch. But I am no bitch to you or ANYONE!" Hana growled, her chakra flaring more than ever as her temper rose at her stupid brother. "Either get your ass together little brother, or find yourself another trainer, and if you think that for some reason I should train you out of the god damn goodness of my heart, think again." She growled. "Touch me again, and you wont enjoy pulling Akamaru's head out of your ASS!" she yelled, grabbing his head to emphasize it. She cursed her little brother for being weak as she found him unconscious.

"Get your hands off your brother, Hana-san." Tsume growled from behind her. Hana looked up at her mother only to shrug as she grabbed some of her clothes quickly before walking to the onsen. "I won't be around today, kaa-san. Get some of the branch members to train Kiba's stupid ass." She sighed before disappearing from view.

Tsume glared at her daughter as she rounded the corner. Walking slowly over to her son and heir, Tsume growled before slamming a fist into his face, effectively waking him up with a start. "What the hell was that, Tsume-sama?" he sputtered, trying not to cry from the pain.

"I don't know. But the obedience seal must be weakening. I'll check with the other elders." Tsume frowned. "Get your ass to class. And if you forget what I fucking told you, I will make sure you and Danzo-teme get REAL close." She threatened, causing him to whiten.

"But I thought the plan was for me to join the ROOT black ops after I killed Naruto?!" Kiba growled, standing up slowly.

"Yeah well if you don't fucking kill him, guess what…" Tsume began. "You'll just become a genetic addition to him." She laughed as he became green around his cheeks.

Kiba was gone soon after, hauling his battered ass to class, where he wouldn't have to worry about stupid shit from his bitch of a mother.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobi Shop

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After taking a slow bathe in the onsen, Hana got dressed in her old clothes, wishing she could modify her clothing already, she took a large amount of coin from her own account, and went to the local shinobi store. Walking into the store, she immediately began to smile as she saw Tenten at the counter. "Hey Tenten." She laughed as she saw the girl come up with a start.

"Hello Inuzuka-sama." The bun-haired girl bowed. "What can I do for the Inuzuka clan today?"

"Umm, how many times have I told you just to call me Hana-san or Hana-chan?" Hana sighed. _Too many things are changed, Sachibi-san._ She thought, looking at the girl in front of her.

The girl in front of her seemed to deflate somewhat, even in her clothes. She wasn't wearing her traditional Chinese clothes, which kinda scared the poor Inuzuka. She had bamboo bracers on both her shins and leather gauntlets, and a small what looked at least, like a bamboo guard around her neck. Her traditional Chinese-wear was gone for some reason, supplemented by a rather weird getup of a black battle-dress with a pair of fishnet leggings and upper body with a pair of biker shorts. "Okay, Hana-san." Tenten began with a weary look to the door. "What can I get you for your clan today."

"Well to hell with my clan. What I need is some regular shit made and designed. Can you do stitchwork?" she asked, pulling out a small scroll with what she needed.

"Ummm, hai Hana-san." Tenten said, looking at Hana as if she was crazy.

"Even better then." Hana smiled, handing the girl the scroll. "There's no rush on these, but I do need them done by class graduation." She smiled.

"Umm, okay Hana-san." Tenten said, quirking her eye as she looked the Inuzuka. "Is there anything you want on these weapons designs? And I will need measurements for the outfits."

"Well it will take a few days before I can get the measurements, but I just need simple chakra storage seals and some anti-break seals along the blades and handles." Hana explained, looking around the shop now, waiting for the final verdict.

"Well the weapons should take about a month now. But as soon as I can get the measurements, it should be easy to finish the clothes. I assume you want seals for the clothes?" Tenten asked.

Hana smiled as she looked around the room before explaining everything she wanted for the clothes.

Rooftops outside Hyuuga Residence

Naruto couldn't even HOPE to control his laughter as he ran from the Hyuuga residence, his task completed as he looked back just in time to see a large plum of pink, orange and lavender smoke erupted from both the main and branch family houses.

He had literally set off time-activated smoke bombs in every room in the compound, save for two rooms; Hinata's, and Neji's. The ONLY reason that he had spared the two of them was because he liked Hinata because she was a close friend and Neji was her cousin, thus being her bodyguard as well. He knew Hinata had some kind of issue with him, but he was working on her with it and it seemed to lighten up a bit every once in a while it seemed.

Naruto smiled even more as his usual 4 chaser ANBU suddenly arrived to try and get him to go back to the Academy. He simply patted his ass and ran as fast as he could, literally becoming somewhat of an orange blur. He looked up ahead only to frown. An ANBU was missing as usual. She was the only one who had the chance to EVER catch him, simply because she set traps for him. Laughing lightly, he just smiled again as he ran right through what she had hoped to spring, simply erupting from an alley below for an ambush, only to find the other ANBU crashing into her. He could only smirk as he saw the ANBU squad sprawled out on the ground, breathing hard. Looking back the way he came, only to glare at the ANBU. "A MILE?! You could only run a mile without being tired?!" he yelled before running off into the streets below.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sprawled out ANBU squad

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Okay, damnit." A bull faced ANBU growled as he tried to get up. "This has GOT to stop!" he yelled.

"Well the only way to do that is for him to graduate." The cat masked ANBU female sighed. "And since all the ANBU know that neither of the Hokage's 'advisors' will allow that if anything." She groaned as someone's boot crashed into her knee. "DAMNIT!" she cried out, reaching down to hold the offended limb.

Immediately, as if by a blast of energy, all of the ANBU were off their female comrade.

"Okay damnit," the bull masked ANBU growled, helping her up. "I think its time to get the Hokage to send the retrieval squad." He sighed.

"No," the cat growled. "I'll find some way to bring him up." She frowned, pulling her hair out behind her. "I think I need a shower anyways."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Third Hokage of Konohagakure, growled at his worst enemy in his entire life: Paperwork. Looking at the pictures of the past Hokage, he could only growl deeper. _What did you do for this paperwork, Minato._ Sarutobi sighed. Hearing a nock, Sarutobi gladly called out. "Come in." before looking down at the paperwork.

As expected, in walked a reasonable excuse for his irritation: Danzo, Homaru, and Koharu. "Good morning, Hokage-sama." Danzo frowned.

"Oh Koharu, Homaru, Danzo." Sarutobi frowned. "What do you want?" he growled.

"I don't think I like that tone of voice, Hokage-sama." Homaru sighed behind his glasses.

"And I don't like a lot of things that you three do on a regular bases. But I live with it." Sarutobi growled. "Once again, WHAT DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?!?!?" he yelled, startling the ANBU in the corner.

"We want the demon executed." Koharu finally spoke up.

"You just DON'T GET IT, do you Koharu." Sarutobi sighed, turning to look out the window at the village. "I don't care how many times you three opt for either execution or banishment, I will tell you no. I am being backed by the Daimyo so shut the fucking hell up about it damnit." Sarutobi growled.

"But Hokage-sama!"

"If you don't have anything else to say, get out of my office. I have things to do and as you can see, it isn't exactly going away on its own." The Hokage growled at his advisors, wishing they would just fucking leave him alone.

As soon as they left however, Sarutobi turned back around to see that the paperwork had not only doubled, but TRIPLED!

The now afternoon air of Konoha was then interrupted by "NOOOOO!!!! It's growing!!!!"

Hana was now standing outside the Hokage Tower, looking for her future husband. She looked around and sighed before summoning a shadow clone and sent it to the clinic. _I wish I could have taken the Triplets with me._ She sighed, looking around.

Like most other people, Hana looked around, but not up. And before she knew it, she was knocked out by some unknown person.

A dark masked man sighed as he looked at the unconscious body of Hana Inuzuka before pulling her over its shoulder and running somewhere safe; namely the Hospital. _Inuzuka-sama isn't going to like this._ The figure thought, looking at the young Inuzuka's neck and shoulder finding them unmared. "What the hell?"

Suddenly, before the figure could do anything, a nurse appeared out of nowhere it seemed, interrupting him with a sealing brush in hand, effectively spilling some ink on the womens unblemished skin near the neck where her collarbone met her neck. It would only be much later that people would realize that where the ink landed, a rather decent sized mark appeared, revealing what would be later be revealed to be a mating mark made by the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

The Nurse quickly had the girl in a spare bed with no roommate before she could even blink correctly, not realizing that somehow, Hana now possessed a rather sizeable piece of cloth in her hand, slowly and somewhat steadily inching it in her pocket where it stayed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hospital Room

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I assure you, Tsume-sama." A whiny voice muttered on the other side of the door of Hana's room as she slowly came too as she felt her head throbbing. "Your daughter is fine. She was attacked early last night. She has no real injuries, but we need to keep her in for observation. Until tomorrow morning. Otherwise she could have some kind of relapse or something." The now identified nurse explained.

Some deep muttering was made so softly that not even Hana herself could barely understand any of it.

Before she could do anything however, the door was slammed open, showing Tsume and Kiba complete with their companions in tow. "What the hell happened to you this time, bitch." Kiba growled irritably.

"I don't like your tone, pup." Hana growled, sitting up in her bed, only to be pushed back by the edge of a kunai at her throat. Looking up she was amazed to see her own mother at the other side of the weapon. "Get that kunai off my throat kaa-san." She groaned, feeling the prick of the edge on her skin.

Before Tsume could do whatever she thought she would be doing, the Third Hokage appeared at the door, looking in concerned. "What the hell are you doing, Inuzuka-san?" he asked, noticing how Tsume was not really looking at him. "ANBU, detain Tsume Inuzuka until she realizes that she may be clan head, but I will not allow her to hurt her own clansmen. Especially her own daughter." Sarutobi growled, looking at her in distaste.

"Whatever." Tsume growled. "I am not even concerned with your fate, bitch." She growled, looking at her daughter. "You're no longer part of this clan. Go to hell wherever you like." She growled, looking at the ANBU as they put her in chakra-cuffs before moving her away.

"Get to class, you miserable dog." Hana ordered the boy who used to be brother. She could only sigh as he turned on her too.

"You don't get to order me around, you overzealous bitch. You just had my kaa-san put in jail." Kiba growled, looking at her in distain. "Go to hell." He growled. She barely heard what he said next. "I have a demon to kill anyways. So I'm leaving."

Hana was instantly alert for anything as Kiba left the building. "Do you need anything?" Sarutobi began, walking through the door.

"A scroll and a pen would be good. I think I need to write some things down." Hana sighed, getting her mind right as the Hokage nodded and walked out the door. _Time to fuck with this timeline a bit._ She giggled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the hospital, several hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana was now on her own. Her arm bore several storage scrolls that had been prepared by some of the branch members. _Glad I bought that stuff with the clan money._ She thought snidely. "Time to get some shit done." She muttered, only to hear the familiar barks of the Grey Triplets. Looking up, she was rewarded with the sight of her companions running to her. Bending down, she embraced the three dogs in turn before noticing a scroll on one of their collars. Opening it, she smiled as she recognized the handwriting of one of the branch members that didn't have a mean bone in her body.

_Dearest Hana-sama,_

_I hope that the Triplets find you well. I know that your mother is being unreasonable, but she told me that I had to put the trio to sleep. I could not do that simply because you aren't in the clan anymore._

_I hope you are well. I have left the Triplets a spot in the clans archives as KIA, so you should not be hunted._

_Korohaney_

Hana sighed as she looked at her Triplets. Petting them for a short while, she stood up again, her face a mask of determination. "Lets go." She frowned. Looking back at the trio, she smiled. "I need you guys to find me someone, Naruto Uzumaki. I need him soon." She smiled as the dogs seemed to grow a twinkle in their eyes.

The dogs were soon running as fast as their legs would carry them. They soon found the boy sitting idly in an alley, looking at the sky. Motioning with her hands for them to stay, she entered the alley slowly, not even knowing where to start. _Okay, straightforward. Only way to go._ She thought, looking at him. "Naruto Uzumaki-kun?" she asked, watching as he was pulled out of his deep thoughts to look at her, only to find he was on a garbage can and falling off the can.

Well, Naruto's response was something along the lines of a dazed expression as she had to look away to keep from laughing her ass off. Several minutes later, Hana was rewarded with a slightly worried and troubled Naruto. "What did I do? I didn't do anything I swear!" he yelled, hurting the small group.

"You didn't do anything, I swear, Naruto-kun. I wanted to talk to you about a few things." She smiled reassuringly, her hands raised passively.

"What could the heir of the Inuzuka-clan want with me." She flinched at that as he regarded her.

She was stopped from answering when a large growl appeared out of the mouth of the alley, alerting them that they were still being watched. Pulling out a small thing of coins, Hana handed them to Naruto. "Do me a favor." She smiled again as he looked from her to the money then back again. "Go and get some ramen from Ichiruka's. And bring me a bowl to the bridge over on the east side of the village okay? Give me about two or so hours to get my stuff moved, okay?" she asked, causing the boy to brighten up immediately.

"You're buying me ramen?" he asked happily.

"No, Naruto-kun." Hana giggled. "I, as in Hana formerly of the Inuzuka, is buying US ramen. That okay with you?" she smiled as his face brightened.

"Okay." He smiled, and with that, he was off in a dash.

Training Ground #62

Looking around the abandoned training ground, Hana frowned as she looked around it. Pits of damage were all over the place, trees and flowers overgrown, dummies half destroyed, with a pond half-empty. Turning away from the neglected grounds, she turned to the triplets. "Man-beast clone. Lets go." She ordered, setting to her own work as she set up and built a rather sizeable tent while the triplets cleared up the grounds around the nearest clearing. _I'm gonna have to raid some of the other training grounds._ She sighed before getting back to work.

Ichiruka Ramen Stand

Naruto was diving into a thirteenth bowl before looking around skeptically. "Hey, old man, can I get maybe three more pork to go?" he asked, looking out of the stall.

"Sure, Naruto." Old man Ichiruka smiled as he got to work on the pots.

About eight minutes later, Naruto was off once again, a bundle of heated ramen trailing him.

Bridge on East side of Town

Hana waited patiently, wearing something that she was glad that she found; a sleek black and green dress that seemed to conceal a bit more than what she thought was appropriate, and a pair of high heels that didn't affect her much.

Naruto suddenly appeared, but almost immediately ducked as if afraid of something, or rather someone. He looked at her and he could say he was glad he got cleaned up first. She looked fucking amazing in that dress, so much that it made his mouth water.

He had to catch himself from looking around in fear before walking to her and standing somewhat close to her. "Hello, Hana-chan." She heard him stutter, causing her to giggle more as she looked at him and then down to the containers.

"Are those the ramen?" she asked, licking her lips.

Before he could answer, his hand was gripped from his side by Hana and the ramen was then being dished out between her, him and her companions who seemed to suddenly appear out of nowhere. After the light meal however, he was shocked to receive two shocks. One was each of the dogs giving him a lick on the cheek, with the female he guessed, licking his hand. The second thing however was Hana herself pulling him into a big hug then giving him a kiss on the cheek.

She seemed to take a rather deep breathe, as if listening to something in the distance before crouching down and sitting on her knees, gesturing for him to follow suit, which he complied without problems. "I know your probably confused and wondering why I called you here, or rather asked you to come here." She began.

"Yeah it was rather sudden."

"Well guess what, get use to it." Hana snapped. "I know the reason you have been pulling pranks on everyone. I know you want to be acknowledged and loved Naruto." She said, once again surprising him. But before he could say anything however, she continued. "I also know about your little 'issue'. She smiled, looking down to his gut.

"How did you know…" he tried to stammer out.

"Because I have one too, dear boy. She said, pointing to the back of her head. "But that is neither here nor there, my boy." She sighed as she watched his face form many expressions. Once again, however, he was not able to say anything about it. "I wanted to tell you mainly, that you are accepted, by me for one of the reasons, and many more I guess you would say." She smiled

"But what else did you want me for, Hana-chan." He frowned, wishing for her to get to the point.

"I want to train you, Naruto-kun. I know some jutsu and training techniques that you'd probably LOVE to know." She smiled as his face lit up. "But there is something else, Naruto-kun." She frowned.

"Okay, what is it." He grinned, nearly bouncing.

"I'm also holding another secret, Naruto-kun." She smiled nervously. Leaning over to his ear, she breathed deep before whispering. "I wanted you to know that I am also in love with you, Naruto Uzumaki." She smiled, but the smiled ended when she was pushed forward, with a small amount of weight on top of her.

Fighting her immediate issue with her perverted and neglected sexual mind, Hana looked down to see Naruto passed out from shock.

Inuzuka clan Compound

"I don't care!" someone yelled in the depths of the compound, namely in the Head of the Clans office. "That boy should had died YEARS ago, Danzo!" Tsume yelled, pounding on the desk as she raged, climbing out of the chains that the ANBU had left her in when they had dropped her off. "You told me that he should have been dead, that that stupid fucking Ambassador and his fucking cronies should have fucking killed him and taken that fucking Hyuuga heir!" she yelled, rage still evident in her eyes as she looked at the old war hawk and his two ROOT ANBU. Everything that had happened on that damn boys birthday was supposed to happen flawlessly. But every year, when they had tried something new or even something old, they were stopped just short of killing that fucking bastard of a demon brat. "Now, are you going to finish this major fuck up of yours or should I just let my son become a normal shinobi instead of letting you pull your bullshit on him and turn him and his companion into ROOT nin." She growled, looking around as she tried to get her nose to stop being stopped up from all the hideous smells of the jail.

"As I have told you before, Tsume-sama." Danzo began. "If that damn demon brat didn't have the fucking devils luck and the Hokage's fucking ear, he would have been killed by that mob when he was five!" he shouted, running his free hand over his face. "And you should know better than to threaten me or my ROOT ANBU like that. I can turn your entire world upside down and not feel bad about it, you fucking animal bitch in heat." He growled, looking at the papers on her desk.

"Yeah well go fuck yourself, you one eyed bastard. I don't like dealing with ANBU." She growled.

"Why did you even get PUT in the ANBU jail?" Danzo asked, looking around the office, his ROOT behind him fidgeting under the gaze of the crazy dog lady.

"Stupid fucking bastard of a Hokage tried to stop me from cleaning house on my former daughter, Hana." She sighed, massaging the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, well I will talk with your son about dealing with the demon brat." He groaned as he excused himself and his ROOT from the office, a now ranting Tsume left behind him.

Streets of Konoha

Naruto was almost walking on cloud nine as he walked along the road. _ I have someone who recognizes me, loves me, and acknowledges me!_ He thought, appearing in his mindscape for the second time today as he walked aimlessly.

_I can see that one kit._ The Kyuubi giggled behind her cage. _But I know that she holds a demon._ The bijuu sighed. _ I just can't place who or what._

_Well either way, right now I am just happy._ Naruto shrugged, looking forward to the training that he would be receiving soon, come the day after tomorrow. _ I even get trained, Kyuubi-chan!_ He giggled as he looked at the huffing Kyuubi.

Kyuubi on the other hand could only be all the more happier for her container. She hated that she had cost him so much pain and misery and was constantly trying to fix ways for something to happen, not even knowing what exactly.

Naruto went back to his own body once again after saying good night to the fox.

He knew that he would need his energy tomorrow, for it started his new world.

TBC

A/N: I only meant to make this a LITTLE longer, and now here it is with 16 pages of story lol. I tried making things a little more in depth compared to what it was. Please R & R!!!


	3. Chapter 2 Rewrite

A/N: Okay, I am just saying this for all those who know my writing, just read the newest chapter of manga, and I will have Sakura PAY for her fan-girl attitude! I mean come the FUCK on! *Notice, if the chapter is in fact what I think it is, then I will retract all other sayings, but this and all my other stories are going to be bashing.

Also, for those of you who have asked, the bit about Tsunade-obaa-chan trying to sleep with Sasuke will soon be brought into light moreover lol. I didn't know that I would make people mad with it and I apologize.

I ended up adding more than I thought. I kept some of it the same, but added some. Props go to some of my favorites. You all write really good stories so please continue your stories.

Chapter 2

Streets of Konoha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto could only giggle at himself as he looked around the village the next day. He had walked home last night with a definite spring in his step, his pouch slightly heavier then he would have liked, but he owed something to his Hana-chan, since she was literally the only thing that really made him feel good. Thinking about finally having someone to train him was something that he knew would be a good thing. It had felt so good hearing her tell him that she loved him, especially since he knew she barely knew him. Yet somehow she had known so much about him that it was actually kinda scary. Taking a look around the streets as he walked, he couldn't help but realize that someday, he would be the one giving THEM dirty glares. He also knew that someone was probably going to try and disrupt whatever training Hana was going to have planned for him. Naruto forced himself to calm down from the angry spike of chakra coming from the demon inside him. Looking away from the villagers, Naruto took off at a run toward the Hokage Tower. He needed to tell the Hokage that he wouldn't be able to come to class for a while, like Hana suggested he do.

Walking forward once again, he looked around, hoping to get there in one piece. _I swear Kit, something or SOMEONE is following us._ The fox snarled, once again using its chakra to lift Naruto's senses, thus being allowed to use the senses himself, being careful to not send any to his eyes.

Naruto played dumb as he listened to his surroundings, trying to filter out the abhorrent noises that were the villagers voices.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shinobi shop

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana could only grumble as she looked around the streets, the youngest of the triplets at her side. _I just hope that those two don't let my grounds be ambushed._ She growled to herself, petting the irate nin-dog next to her. "Come on, let's go get some stuff for training, okay?" she smiled, looking at the door of one of the training support shops.

Getting a nod from the dog, they entered the door and smiled. "Now this is the stuff of dreams, my friend." She said, looking around the door of the store.

The store itself was small on the outside, but you could tell there was a lot of stuff in the store, by the way the shop seemed to be more open once you got through the entry-way. Training dummies of many different types littered the walls, along with posts for Taijutsu practice. As she looked more in depth, there was even more devices, some even looked for ideas that would make a Hyuuga jealous. With enough money, Hana knew she would have Naruto being able to best even Hiashi Hyuuga in a relatively short timeframe, which is exactly what she had with her beloved to make him borderline Rookie of the Year, all except for intelligence, since for some odd reason, Hana knew that Naruto would need to know Kage Bunshin before she could even do anything really. Smiling as she remembered when he taught it to her, she could only laugh as she looked through everything she would be able to teach him. _ I know I can't teach him Rasengen, since I'm leaving that to Jiraiya-sama._ She smiled, grabbing several dummies that were able to heal themselves, along with some remote shuriken and kunai launchers. Taking a further look around she found a pair of fingerless gloves with metal strips in the front and padding in other areas. _Those look like Tsunade-sama's gloves._

Looking at the gloves, Hana was instantly forced to remember the last time she had seen the Sannin.

**Flashback**

_Hana was watching over her sons one day as they played in the training grounds of the compound. Everything had been calm today, and she was expecting Naruto home any minute for lunch, since she had cooked the family a huge bowl of ramen each._

_But as she looked to the gate, she saw Tsunade and Jiraiya walking through the gates of the estate. Taking a look to her kids, she stood up soundly as she slowly walked to the two Sannin. "How are you today, Jiraiya-sama, Tsunade-sama?" she asked._

_Tsunade was looking from her to the kids, a scowl on her face. "We just got pulled to a mission that we couldn't declide."_

"_Nor that we would want to anyways." Jiraiya grumbled, further making her wonder when she heard him grumble to himself. "Fucking traitors."_

"_So, any means necessary time huh?" Hana asked, once again watching her kids out of the corner of her eyes._

"_Unfortunately." Tsunade grumbled, gesturing over to the kids. "We just wanted to spend some time with the little gaki's before we left." She smiled sadly._

_Hana, Tsunade and Jiraiya played with her children for three hours, even going so far as to give Hana the summoning scrolls before they left 'just in case', causing Hana to worry for the two Sannin, even though they would be back as soon as they could._

_How wrong had she been._

_Three weeks of waiting, and Jiraiya finally appeared, on the back of one of his battle toads. It had later been revealed that Tsunade had been captured and continued to that day to kill Sasuke Uchiha. Jiraiya himself had barely survived the many battles that he could account for, coming back with his left arm missing, only to die on the emergency room table with Naruto at his side, trying to help as much as possible._

**Flashback End**

To this day, she mourned her friends and teacher. Shaking her head with a whimper, Hana could only look at her nin-companion and force a smile. Paying for said items, Hana walked out the door of the shop, the items sealed into her storage scroll. Looking around, she smiled as she felt people staring at her with distain. Shrugging her shoulders, Hana simply walked around to an alley away from people and sighed. Taking a moment to calm herself, she made a familiar seal. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" she called out, shocked to feel a number of ten shadow clones in front of her, all kneeling down on a knee. "Okay, gonna have to get use to that." She sighed, giving them their orders, the clones immediately disappeared, leaving Hana with a very worried and confused nin-dog companion. "Come on, my friend. We need to go get us a few more missions." She smiled, walking to the tower swiftly, the dog following obediently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy Classroom

The Academy was its normal self in the morning, nothing big going on except theories of being a shinobi in Konoha. Iruka was bored out of his own mind, having to teach them stupidity as it was. Taking a look at his class as it filed itself into his room, Iruka could barely hold himself back when he saw Uchiha Sasuke walking into the room, his usual superiority complex firmly in place.

Then, much to Iruka's hatred, the embarrassment to all things Kinouichi walked in screaming, revealing Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruna fighting to get into the classroom. "Alright, everyone get in your seats." Iruka growled, looking over his students. "Has anyone seen Naruto?"

"The baka is probably tired of failing the test again so he dropped out, like he should have years ago when he found out he couldn't beat Sasuke-kun." Sakura shouted from her seat.

"Sakura, ten back flips against the back wall NOW!" Iruka reprimanded.

Sakura could only gap at the instructor as she looked back at the wall, then to her sensei before forcing herself to stand up.

Iruka on the other hand, could only sigh as he began his class.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto stood in front of the Hokage's desk, wringing his hands out on his pants. He loved his jiji, but he knew that Sarutobi Hiruzen would take a lot to convince to let him skip the time left in the academy to train himself into the ground.

"Naruto," Sarutobi began. "I am glad that you told me that you would be training, but you must understand that you have to attend the last amount of the school year to actually graduate." He lied, hoping to keep the boy where he could watch him.

"I don't care, Hokage-sama." Naruto growled, startling the Hokage. "I have been ready to do everything in the academy, only to fail at only ONE JUTSU!" he shouted, causing the Hokage to sweat. "Now, if you are having me attend school to learn something, give me something that I can LEARN, damnit!" He shouted, the hackles on the back of his neck rising. "You keep preaching that everyone in the academy is equal, right?" he asked, not even really giving the older man in front of him a chance to speak. "Your full of shit, jiji. You have every student in that class already ahead of me! Every single one of them, except ONE, has had training by people in their families. How do you think it would feel if you had no one to help you, huh? Sure you helped me with my chakra, and reading and writing jiji, but at LEAST let me try to level the damn playing field with something of my own, something for ME." Naruto reasoned, the seal on the side of his neck now glowing lightly. "And don't you DARE act like you don't notice the seal on the side of my head now, Hokage-_sama_." The blonde growled.

"Stop this Naruto, you know you must always remain calm." Sarutobi began, only to be halted again.

"Do you want me to be a shinobi, jiji?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi had to calm himself yet again as he felt Naruto's anger and chakra in the air. "You know I do, Naruto."

"Yeah, I know, but you don't help me with ANYTHING!" the blonde growled. "Do you realize yet that a below genin student, one _Precious_ Uchiha, already knows seven other jutsu that are not even taught in the class?" Naruto asked, making the Hokage frown. "Or how about a little white-haired mind walker that can actually do the shit. Or maybe a Nara and Akimichi that can actually do all their clans beginning jutsu. What the hell is fair about this shit, Hokage-_sama_?" he asked, turning to walk out of the door.

"Wait, Naruto."

The old and tired voice seemed to stop the blonde boy for a moment. "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Be careful." Sarutobi sighed, knowing the boy was right. Everyone in the class DID in fact have an advantage over him. "And I want to see you before you go back to the academy."

"Okay, jiji-san." Naruto grinned, flying from the door to the old mans desk giving him a giant hug.

An almost silent knock on the door caused the two smiling in the office to frown as they looked up to see Hana standing out at the door. "I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I didn't know that you were in a meeting." She smiled, looking at her long-lost mentor and her future husband hugging nearly caused her to break down as tears threatened to break from her eyes. "I will wait out here til you are finished, Hokage-sama." She said, closing the door gently.

"I guess I need to go Hokage-sama." Naruto blushed at being caught hugging the old man. He was immediately near the door again before turning back to him. "I'll see you when I get back from training, Hokage-sama, as promised." He almost yelled, the door almost open before turning around and exiting the room.

Giving Hana a silent nod as she looked up at him expectantly, he walked out of the tower quickly.

Hana knew he was headed for ramen, so she promised herself that she would hurry as fast as she could.

Upon entering the office, Hana was greeted with a smiling and blushing Hokage. "I would take it that it was a good meeting, Hokage-sama?" she asked, teasing the man.

"Yes it was, Hana-san." He laughed. "He makes life so simple some times. Then he gets angry and throws everything out of the damn park." He sighed, looking out the corner of his eyes to Naruto's retreating form. Turning back to her however, he seemed to finally adorn the mask of the Hokage. "What can I do for you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ramen Stand

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was calmly talking to Kyuubi in his head while eating Ramen when suddenly, Naruto was grasped by the shoulder and thrown out of the stand with a shout. Running his fingers over his face, Naruto could barely look up in time before a fist connected with his jaw, sending him sprawling across the ground. The only indication of who he might even be attacked by, was a near silent barking that was almost drowned out by the street goers screaming for whoever it was to kill him before the ANBU arrived, one person even being so bold as to slam a large knife into Naruto's own left shoulder as he tried to look up at who was attacking him. _That HAS to be an INUZUKA, Naruto-kun._ Kyuubi began. _And if I am not correct, we know him._

"_I know." _Naruto sighed into the link. _"Kiba, and Akamaru." _

Getting his bearings, Naruto kicked the civilian off of the knife and yanked it out, keeping it in his hands as he stood up. "So, Kiba has officially tried to start a war, has he?" he asked, glaring at the young boy who he had thought was his friend. "Why."

"Oh it shouldn't be that hard to understand, _DEMON_!" Kiba shouted, taking a pair of kunai out of his pouch. Before he could say anything, however, a large amount of barking took place from behind him, only to have Akamaru landing on his back, biting him into the shoulder quickly. Kiba reacted simply by grabbing his kunai, incidentally stabbing the poor pup in the leg, wounding it and causing it to loose some of its bite. "Godamnit!" Kiba screamed, throwing his companion into a neighboring wall.

Naruto watched all of this and simply growled. _He hurt his own pack?_ He thought, not even aware of his anger rising. _What kind of a man hurts an animal._ He growled. _And its only worse that Akamaru is his nin-dog companion!_

"Don't you get it, Akamaru? We have to kill him to be next in line for clan head!" Kiba growled.

"What happened to Hana-chan?" Naruto asked, looking away from him slightly.

"Oh she is no longer in the clan." Kiba cackled. "Stupid bitch didn't know her fucking place!"

Naruto now could barely hold the Kyuubi's AND his own anger and chakra in, feeling his anger slightly getting the better of him. "Yet your attacking ME, when me and you were FRIENDS Kiba! I sat with you and worked with you! I tried too fucking hard for this to go down any other way, and its YOU that attacks me?!" he shouts, hoping to distract the man more.

"QUIET Demon!" Kiba shouted, walking over to Akamaru and kicking him once again. "Stupid mutt."

"Now, there is one thing you should never do when attacking an opponent, Mr. Inuzuka." Came a grave voice behind him as he straightened up a little bit, causing his eyes to widen. "I do believe we had this given to us in class if I'm thinking clearly." The voice seemed to smile, causing Kiba to whirl around. "Oh yes, that's it… NEVER TURN YOUR BACK ON THE ENEMY!" Naruto shouted, his eyes a dull red. Chakra seemed to explode out of the blonde, making Kiba wince as he was thrown back from the pressure. Quickly trying to stand, Kiba was stopped permanently as a swift knee to his struggling chin sending him into blissful unconsciousness. The attack didn't stop however as the boy slumped down. The next attack was to stab Kiba in the neck, but right as the tip was about to touch however, Naruto quickly stopped, struggling more and more against his anger. "Enough, damnit!" he shouted. "He's unconscious, that's enough for me!"

That seemed to knock more into him for as everyone seemed to be staying away from him, Naruto took a look around. Spotting Akamaru, Naruto quickly went to the nin-dog, quickly looking at his frightened posture, Naruto threw the blade onto Kiba's unconscious body before he pulled the boy over to his nin-dog. "You can see that he's still alive, Akamaru." He groaned, feeling that the wound had closed without a scar. "I wont hurt you like he did, Akamaru. I am actually more glad that you are okay than I am him." Naruto said with a chuckle.

Looking down he saw that Akamaru was still bleeding from his leg as he seemed to limp over to Naruto. "Come here my friend, let me look at your leg." He said, gesturing to the leg. Naruto gently picked the nin-dog up and looked at the wound only to discover that he was going to have a small limp for a while but the pup would be okay.

Putting the dog on his shoulder, he threw the unconscious body of his attacker over his other shoulder and picked the knife up and put it in the waistband of the his jumpsuit and was soon on his way to the Hokage's Office, his one time friend over his shoulder.

Hokage's Office

Sarutobi was silent as he looked at the Inuzuka in front of him, unaware of the coming threat to his paperwork pile. "Hana, do you even KNOW what you are going to be doing?" he glared.

"Umm, Hokage-sama I am taking a mission streak for D rank. That is what I am doing." Hana sighed, wishing that Sarutobi would just let her do what she wanted to do. _Let me do this so I can get away from everything._ She thought. "Hokage-sama, I need the money." She stammered, pulling a cord that she didn't honestly wanna pull. "My own clan head just disowned me for fuck sake, Hokage-sama. I need a place to stay and a damn income. And guard duty isn't gonna cut it without doing the patrol duties and I can't do that without my nin-dogs." She lied, glad that she had the triplets working on the training grounds.

"Okay, I understand what you are talking about, Hana-san." Sarutobi growled, looking up at the pictures of the past 'kage. Pulling out a quill he quickly set up a scroll and handed it to her. The former Inuzuka could only smile as she watched him write. "I am setting you up with an Apartment a short distance from here. There's only one other tenant there, so there shouldn't be much of a problem." He said with a smile. "And how many missions are you wanting to take at this time?" he asked.

Hana could only smile. "How about ten to start, Hokage-sama?" she asked. The question however was awarded the sounds of a certain kage falling out of his chair. After he righted himself, he added to the scroll the amount of missions she was allowed to receive.

Hana was about to leave after picking up the scroll, when shouting from outside the doors startled her and Sarutobi as she turned around just in time for the door to literally be kicked open and a certain blonde to appear, now bound Kiba and bandaged Akamaru over his shoulder. The Inuzuka met with the swinging door slamming into his head from the side, seemingly waking the boy up. Before he could say anything however, Hana was helping Naruto put the Inuzuka on a couch. "Talk again, Kiba, and this time I wont stop myself." Naruto growled, only to have Kiba seem to pale.

Looking to Sarutobi, his eyes widened to see Hana standing in front of him, checking his bloody shoulder. "Thank you, Hana-chan." He said sullenly, watching her blush at his voice. He loved the way she seemed to brighten up whenever he talked to her. Blushing when she caught him staring, he looked back up at Sarutobi. "So this is the answer of the village, huh? An Assassin, Hokage-_sama_?" Naruto growled, his body becoming rigid as he felt Hana blowing on the still red shoulder. Even though it was healed it was still sensitive.

"What do you mean, Naruto?" the kage growled.

"This fucking academy student seemed to think it would be okay to attack me when I was fucking eating!" he growled, gesturing to Kiba. "If it hadn't been for Akamaru, I would be dead!" the puppy in question seemed to want to hide in the blonde's own hair. At this however, Kiba began to shout into an impromptu gag. A smack seemed to silence the boy however. "I said silence, boy!" Naruto ordered.

"Why would he do that though?" Hana asked, looking at her former brother with distain. "He wouldn't do that without reason."

"Said it was the only way to become clan head, my dear Hana-chan." Naruto sighed, moving to put a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "I'm sorry."

"Why should you apologize for something my idiotic clan is doing?" she smiled, leaning into him and his body heat. _God I can't believe how much I missed his heat._ She thought, the Sanbi (I checked it out, and the Sachibi is the seven tailed beetle. Thank you for pointing it out everyone) in her head however wouldn't leave her alone.

_Is that all you miss?_ The three tailed turtle smiled at her.

_Shut up shell-brain._ She growled at the turtle.

"Hana-chan?" Naruto said, shaking the girl lightly. "You in there?" he asked when she looked at him.

"Sorry Naruto-kun." She smiled daintily.

"So, Naruto-_kun_." Sarutobi smiled wistfully. "What do you want me to do about this?" he sighed, hating the idea of more paperwork.

"I'd say kill him." The blonde said, his voice cold now. "He broke your laws. Said it to a bunch of fucking people. I wouldn't even need to cause paperwork." Naruto growled, looking from the Hokage to Kiba then to Hana. "Especially since it's regarding your own laws."

"Naruto," Hana began, causing him to look at her. His eyes only met the pleading in her eyes, causing him to take a double check. "Killing is something that you, no matter WHAT they have done, would wish on anyone. I know that much." She explained. "I always say, if you cant have what you really want, have whoever took it from you punished." She said maniacally.

Just then, Naruto gave the Hokage one of his real foxy grins, one that promised pain and misery to whoever was on the short end of the stick.

Water Country

Goshiny Minopia sighed as she tried to tackle the burden of all the paperwork in front of her, tempted too easily to use her Water Whip Jutsu and simply slice it all to ribbons. Looking around, she sighed again as she saw her assistant, who also happened to be her husband, Tobyas Minopia walked in with a set of scrolls in his hands. "Message from Konoha, Daimyo-sama." He smiled, knowing that his wife for thirty some odd years hated taking away the position from him some time ago. He had been a fair ruler but could only do so much when it came to the position.

"Okay let me see it." She growled, wiping several of her silver and blue locks of hair out of her face. "This is kinda odd, Tobyas." She frowned, looking at the seal on the scroll.

"What is?" her husband asked, his blonde eyebrows raising as he looked at his wives slumped shoulders and stiff posture. There was something odd alright, his wife usually was laid back and relaxed as she did paperwork, her office attire hiding every womanly curve on her.

"If I remember the design correctly, this is the seal of the Uzumaki clan, but Kushina-chan died thirteen years ago!" she growled, tearing the seal mildly. "If someone is trying something then I am going to have them hang for a millennia!" she screamed as she looked at what the scroll read.

_Dearest Water Daimyo-sama._

_ I know that the seal that you tore to be reading this has more than likely made you slightly confused if not upset and wondering who is impersonating your daughter or members of the prestigious Uzumaki clan._

_ Before I begin, my name is Hana Inuzuka. Or as I am soon to be named by my own convictions… Hana Inuzuka Namikaze. I am not married to your son in law, Minato-sama. As a matter of fact, I am engaged to your grandson, one Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The only thing separating our engagement from happening is the legal process._

_ I am not trying to upset you or anything of the sort. I am simply writing to someone I know who loved her daughter very much to the point of changing her own last name to protect her some years ago. I find no fault in any of your decisions but I am humbly asking for you to not have me hanged for these requests. At the bottom of the scroll, I have a seal that will respond to the blood of the Minopia family, or as its referred now a days, as the Namikaze and Uzumaki bloodlines. I do not pick fun about the people that I love for any kind of matter like this. I am in love with your grandson and would like to marry him. I would like to meet with you and your husband if you have any kind of time in the next three months, as to discuss what is in the seal on this scroll._

_Signed with love and respect,_

_The future Hana Inuzuka Namikaze._

To say that the Water Daimyo was pissed would be an understatement. Someone claimed to be her grandchild? And who was this little upstart to think of who she was in matters to her late daughter?! "Tobyas, get the guard together. We're going to Konoha. And send for Zabuza to come to us as a guard. I know he hates the Mizukage so maybe we can steal his services again?" she asked, looking at her husband as he turned around and was outside the door. Taking a quick look around again to make sure everything was clear, the Daimyo quickly pulled the scroll further down to fully reveal what looked like what was in fact a blood storage seal. Biting her thumb, she pressed the blood on the seal, only to be surprised to see a rather small looking mission scroll pop out into her hand.

The entire Water palace was immediately greeted with the loud screams of rage and anguish as the Water Daimyo cursed not only herself, but every member of the Konoha council, causing members of her own cabinet to flee from the palace for parts unknown.

Wind Daimyo's Palace

The morning had been so crisp. The bees were buzzing, the birds chirping, even the sand crawling denizens of the desert were idly running along searching for food. That was all broken however when the loud screams of the Wind Daimyo, one Vegunza Uzurai, read a scroll from one Hana Inuzuka. Only this one was detailing the death of the Wind Daimyo's own son, one Minato Namikaze.

Before the yelling could increase to beyond fever pitch, the Daimyo's own husband, one Joxcer Uzurai, burst through the office doors with two GALE guards with 'rangs at the ready. ('rang: Medium sized battle boomerangs that can be carefully used secondly as swords). "Whats wrong Daimyo-sama?!" the lead GALE yelled, looking around the office automatically looking for trouble.

The only thing that they could see was the Wind Daimyo looking at a scroll behind her desk, her chair not evident anywhere near her, but the red hair on her hair was waving madly in the wind from her broken floor to ceiling window behind her. Looking at her husband, the six foot tall woman immediately set her face even angrier. "You told me Kushina was dead YEARS ago, husband!" she yelled, he voice suddenly somber, or at least more somber than her husband was use to.

Looking around the office, Joxcer slowly calmed himself. "Yes I know I did. Because I received word from my operatives that she and her son had been killed in childbirth." He explained, nodding for the GALE to leave the office, which they did half-heartidly, wanting to make sure that their Daimyo was going to be safe.

"I gave up on my own daughter because you told me that, but now I hear that she had her son and that he has been alive in a living hell in Konoha!" Vegunza growled, hammering her fist onto her desk, effectively causing a crack in the entire surface.

_Damn Tsunade-sama for teaching her that strength technique._ Joxcer thought, growling fruitfully as he sweated partially. He started to say something but immediately shut his mouth as he looked at his wives angry expression. "Are you sure that he is our daughters child? I was told by Orichimaru-sama that he had died during the Kyuubi assault." He panted, trying to understand anything that may have happened.

"Your operative is the Snake-sannin?!" Vegunza yelled, shaking the entire room. "That man hasn't been in fucking Konoha in ELEVEN YEARS!!!!!" she screamed, walking around the desk to glare at her husband. "Oh, husband you are in deep shit now." She growled, touching his chin before he was thrown into a wall before bouncing off. "I don't care what you have to do for now, Husband. But two things are certain… One is that you are not sleeping with me for quite a while. Two is that I am going to Konoha, before anything else can happen to this chance. And I am bringing a squad of GALE with me. YOU however are not coming. I am going to find out about this supposed grandson of ours. And if I find out if its true, oh you are never getting laid again." She smiled evilly before walking out of the office, leaving a worried and in severe pain husband.

_God damn woman._ He growled to himself as he picked himself up. _I know I have a healing bloodline but goddamnit. It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt!_ He growled, walking to the secretary's desk to make the arrangements.

Vegunza practically ran her way home to pack. Sending a quick scroll to the Sandaime Hokage about her arrival, she was greeted with a rather large squad of GALE, ready for mission in record time. "Lets go." She ordered, holding up her storage scroll before running past the squad, her destination, The Hokage Tower in Konohagakure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto smiled as he walked out of the Hokage's Office, Hana and Akamaru at his side. "I still don't know why Akamaru is on your shoulder, Naruto-kun." Hana smiled, giving the wounded nin-dog a gentle pat on the head.

"Well, Hana-chan." Naruto began, picking the dog up from his shoulder to look down at him. "When Kiba attacked me, Akamaru here came to my rescue, in more ways than one." he smiled, petting the dogs belly gently. "And as far as I'm concerned, I owe him a great debt." He frowned, which was answered by a very large bark from Akamaru. "Yes I know, but I at least could get you some dango when I get over to get some ramen." He groaned.

"Umm, Naruto-kun." Hana frowned. "Your buying a nin-dog a meal?"

"Yeah, why? Is that a problem?" he stammered.

"Well, we'll need to see about it someday soon." She laughed, motioning to the left of the door to the tower to see the youngest of her trio once again there, panting lightly.

Naruto and the motley group arrived at the ramen stand only to see it closed down for repairs. Looking into the stall however, showed Ayame and her father cleaning up the broken wood and blood from Naruto's own shoulder. His face immediately darkened as he walked in. Much to his chagrin, however, Ayame and her father simply smiled at him before going back to work. "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked, not noticing the dog still perched on his shoulder nor Hana standing outside the stall.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Everything okay here?" Naruto scowled, grabbing his frog wallet before handing some of it to the Ramen family.

"We cant take that Naruto, you know that you need it." The elder man sighed, pushing the money back to the blonde (don't remember his name right off the bat). "Besides, I know it wasn't your fault."

"It doesn't matter, Ichiruka-sama." Hana replied, stepping into the building. "You know as well as I do he wants to help you more than anything. Especially with how you've been taking care of him for so long."

Teuchi Ichiruka could only groan as he pocketed the money, not even bothering to look at the money. He knew that even if he wanted to deny the young blonde, he knew that his own daughter wouldn't let him at all. His daughter, bless her for life, loved the young blonde far more than what was necessary. Looking around, spotted his daughter pulling more wood to the front of the store. She had a shocked face as if she had seen him stash the money in his pocket. Looking at him aggressively, she put out her hand. "Give it up tou-san." She growled.

Teuchi simply gave a chuckle at his daughters antics before giving up the money that he had not wanted in the first place. She swiftly flipped through it before looking between him and Naruto. She swiftly let out a shriek, scaring both the blonde and himself. She also scared him by leaping over what was left of the counter and proceeding to slam into the blonde in a massive hug. She looked up once again at Hana and swiftly sprung up and gave her a hug as well, making everyone confused. "What was that about, Ayame-chan?" Naruto gulped, rubbing the back of his head. "If you thought you would need more then I would happily give it to you."

Ayame was in front of him in a second, holding his shoulders. "That's not it, Naruto-kun! You just gave up both an excuse, and the MEANS to update and expand into a real RESTAURANT! Not just a stand, but a real restaurant!" she yelled, shaking him lightly as her bandana flew from her hair in her excitement.

_Okay, Sanbi-sama. What is the deal there are too many differences now._ Hana asked the turtle.

_All I can tell you is that the Shinigami may have slipped a bit on the time-stream._ The bijuu began. _The time-space jutsu he used to bring us back may have sent us to another universe, one that would have things differently._ It explained.

_Great! Remind me next time or if I ever see him again, to make sure it's the right timeline, okay?_ She growled, bringing up a link with her shadow clones. _"Any clone near the library?_" she asked, hoping for someone to be there already. She quickly got a confirmation from three of her clones. _"Okay, may be in a new dimensional universe, hit the library, and make copies of EVERY SINGLE jutsu in those scrolls, forget Taijutsu, we're gonna get the covered soon, but emphasize on Ninjutsu. Kenjutsu too if they have it there._" She ordered, and with another set of signals, Hana was once again listening to the conversation of the three people in front of her.

"So what are you talking about, you're not gonna sell ramen anymore?" Naruto asked worriedly. "I don't think I could survive without you guys." He explained with a pout.

"Naruto, me and Ayame know how to cook other things, and we'll be hiring more help with the money you have given us. Not to mention that we're still gonna mainline ramen." Teuchi smiled, patting the blonde on the head. "We'll just be selling more stuff." He said with a smile. "And your gonna be co-partner." He said with a smirk.

To say that Naruto was shocked would be a massive understatement! _Me? Owning a part of Ichiruka Ramen?_ He thought wistfully, a line of drool sliding slowly out of his mouth.

"Okay, that's enough of an agreement." Ayame said with a laugh as she saw the blondes face seem to light up. Turning to Hana, Ayame could only smile more. "And to think, nobody owns this place on the council, so they can't deny him owning it." She said smugly, as if it somehow would force her to get away from the blonde.

"Well I could care less about the council honestly." Hana said with a small smirk. "Much less what the Inuzuka clan want." She then began telling them about what had happened. As they talked, they were able to scrap together enough wood for a makeshift table to serve the four (two humans and two nin-dogs). They spent the next hour or so talking, where-after they parted ways for now, with the explanation that after Naruto was done training, they would most likely be done with the expansion and would love to have him there to take a look at it, which he agreed wholeheartedly. The two swiftly made it to Naruto's apartment without any incident, where the two kissed and made sure that the plans were still going as planned.

Hokage's Office

Sarutobi could only glare at the four people in front of him, so late in the day while he still had paperwork to do. "What do I owe the honor of your presence today, Inuzuka-san." He sighed.

"I want to know why my former daughter is still a shinobi without her nin-dogs and no clan." The brown haired woman growled forcefully.

"Well, considering that she isn't a member of your clan you shouldn't be asking either way for any kind of information about her." Sarutobi began, standing up to look the four in the eyes. "But that is not something that requires Danzo, Koharu and Homaru in here to discuss this."

"'They' are here to order you to have her arrested for treason." Danzo growled through his bandaged face.

"You have no right to order me to do ANYTHING, Danzo-san." Sarutobi began. "And even thinking of ordering me to do anything, would require me to have you arrested for treason, whereas any kind of accusation against the former Inuzuka would not even be CLOSE to being filed away. And as such, Inuzuka-san," the Hokage sighed, flipping through papers on his desk. "Why DID you exile your own daughter from your house?"

"Seeing as how she has no right to tell you anything about _clan_ matters, she shouldn't HAVE to say anything to you." Homaru replied, pushing his glasses up his nose more.

"Get out of my office, Danzo, and take your pets with you." Sarutobi growled. "This is a shinobi matter. And since neither of you are shinobi anymore, then you have no business here."

Fire Daimyo Palace

The Fire Daimyo simply stared at what was before him. Letters from the Wind and Water Daimyo requesting a peace settlement, on the grounds of a meeting with him and his wife? _What is going on?_ He thought, fingering his beard lightly. "Nabu?" he called out.

A dark haired boy appeared out of the corner of his office, a quill and ink well in his hands. "Yes, Daimyo-sama?"

"Tell the palace guards to allow a small series of guests to arrive in the next day or two with requests to see me." The Daimyo ordered.

"And who would these guests be my lord?" Nabu began, his quill already hovering over a scroll for the order. "I need to give it to the gate guards."

"Nonsense." The Daimyo smiled. "I want to have our CROW division oversee the gates for the next two weeks, masks are to be removed and code-names to be given out." He said, his smile growing. "In fact, just tell the Harbinger to come to see me, I will do this myself." He smiled happily as he saw his man begin to sweat. The man immediately disappeared.

_Whatever this is about, I'll be ready with open arms._ The Daimyo thought, hoping to have no outbreaks because of this meeting.

Hokage's Office

"So, Tsume-san." Sarutobi growled. "Your telling me that because you think that your own daughter has been corrupted by some kind of jutsu that has released this '_seal_' that you have on all your female family member THAT WASN'T AUTHORIZED BY ME, and that she has thus been 'smelling' and 'acting' differently, you have gotten rid of your only legitimate heir, in the hopes of quelling some kind of rebellion that you felt she would lead?" he asked, rubbing his temples to get rid of the sudden headache. "Do you realize that you could have just possibly destroyed whatever LOYALTY your own daughter could have for this village!?" he yelled.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." The Inuzuka clan head sighed, wishing he would understand.

"Get out of my office." Sarutobi ordered, but stopping her from turning around. "Do you know where your son is?" he asked.

"No sir. I had him run an errand today and haven't seen him since." She answered, sweat now on her brow.

"Ah, I see." The aged Hokage frowned. "Well, you have something coming to you I'm afraid." He sighed, watching her almost squirm. "Your being put on a mission."

"But Hokage-sama, clan heads aren't to be put on missions after they make the rank of Jounin." She stuttered. "How am I going to be making meetings without being here?" she asked.

"For one thing, Tsume-chan. If I wanted to, I would have all the clan heads doing D ranks until they die of old age." Sarutobi growled, making the woman's eyes become as big as saucers. "And you are still a shinobi." He growled, apparently loud enough to shake his glass of water off of his desk. "So here is your mission: take a small squad of shinobi out and do a firm patrol. Shouldn't take you less than a month and a half."

"But Hokage-sama, what about the meetings!" she yelled, frustration now getting to her.

"Oh your giving me your proxy vote for the time being until I can find a suitable replacement." He smiled, making her blink. "And I WILL be the one doing the choosing of replacements."

Tsume could only glare obscenely at the aged Hokage before bowing out to assemble her team. "Oh, and one more thing, Tsume-san." He said, making her turn mid-stride. "Try going behind my back again and you won't be happy, and stay away from Naruto and Hana. Leave them ALONE. Nobody is to go near them until I say otherwise. I catch ANBU or ROOT near them, and you can kiss your entire clan goodbye, just for getting on my fucking bad side."

Tsume was now afraid as she walked out of the office, clicking it silently behind her.

Training Ground – Next morning

Naruto was ecstatic as he walked toward where Hana had told him to meet today. He had woken up with a major feeling of hope, but it had quickly dashed itself as he walked out of his apartment to find soon after a pair of ANBU entering his place through a closed and locked window, making him growl as he began to run soon after.

He quickly found the training ground, shining brightly in the sunshine was a small pond that seemed to be fed underground. Several new things had obviously been placed here for training, for instance there was a series of dummies, ranging from Taijutsu to normal dummy targets, all in the design of other people, one even resembling Sasuke-teme as he sat brooding with two targets, one being in the center of his head the other being on his crotch. Both looked painful however and he could only mentally cringe as he tried to imagine who would have thought of that one for schooling. "I see that you noticed the target of that moronic fucking Uchiha, huh Naruto-kun?" a small and tender voice called out from above him in one of the trees.

Looking up, Naruto saw that it was the woman that had been plaguing his thoughts for the past couple of days. Hana Inuzuka was standing on the trunk of the tree, looking down at him, with her three dogs on branches around her. "Hey Hana-chan!" he yelled out to her in happiness.

Suddenly however, Naruto was on the ground with one of the triplets growling at him. "Naruto-kun, I know that you don't like yelling out loud all the time, so all I can ask is that you stop doing so. We Inuzuka are cursed with VERY sensitive hearing." Hana explained, jumping down to the ground and releasing the dog from Naruto's chest.

"Okay." He sighed quietly, glad to finally not have to worry about ripping his vocal cords out all the time from screaming out to get peoples attention.

"Okay, Naruto. This is going to be our training schedule for the next three months, along with whatever other time that we have together, which I am hoping for a VERY long amount of time after graduation." Hana smiled, petting the dogs now at her side as she handed him a scroll.

Naruto could only grumble at her before he was met with a soft kiss from the Inuzuka, and weirdly enough, a lick on his cheek from the female of the trio, which seemed to honestly shock both Hana and Naruto himself. Opening and looking at the scroll, Naruto was shocked to see a lot of stuff being made up of. The scroll looked like something that Gai-san and Lee-san would love.

_**6:00 am til 8:00 am Physical Exercise**_

_**~ 30 laps around clearing, graduate to around Konoha with adjustable times**_

_**~ 100 pushups and situps, graduating to more number amount**_

_** 8:00 am til 11:00 am Chakra Control Exercises**_

_** 11:00 am til 12:00 pm Lunch**_

_** 12:00 pm til 3:00 pm Jutsu Explanation and instruction**_

_** 3:00 pm til 6:00 pm Taijutsu training**_

_** 6:00 pm til 6:30 pm Dinner**_

_** 6:30 pm til 9:30 pm Jutsu Explanation and Seals Instruction**_

To say that Naruto was now slightly anxious and excited would be saying that he would sooner be a monk for eternity. He was practically bouncing with excitement! He had a serious teacher! One that didn't hate him! Tears suddenly sprung to his eyes as he looked at his teacher and I guess you would call her his girlfriend if anything else for that matter. "Read this, Naruto. It'll explain something else to you." She advised, smiling at him as she handed him a rather small scroll that had a fine layer of dust around it. He quickly opened it up and another set of tears fell down his cheeks.

_Dear Naruto,_

_Hello Naruto, this is your old man Minato Namikaze. If you're reading this then I am no longer with you, and I love you very much. It also means that I am leaving behind a very powerful burden on your shoulders. I'm sorry for this, but I had no choice; there was trouble brewing, and I needed to do something about it. The Nine Tailed Demon Fox has attacked Konoha, and I was kind of overwhelmed. Without the power to suppress demons like the first Hokage, I had to make a huge sacrifice. I had to seal it inside of you, well half of its energy anyway. I believed you could use it for the right reasons, because you're my son._

_Well, that was part of the reason; I also realized something. I tried to reason with the fox at first before taking drastic measures and attacking it, but at that moment I noticed someone was controlling it, a powerful shinobi. Without some sort of special power I figured no one would be able to stop it; that's why I sealed it inside of a baby, who could grow up to use the chakra and not become overwhelmed by its power and die, and not inside of myself and taking it with me. Even when I stop the Kyubi, he'll just make another attack._

_And as I write this letter, I ask you to please take this to my home estate. It exists somewhere in the forests of Konoha. Of course only those with my blood, Kushina's, and that other guy, can see it. You will find that guy inside, I hope. Hiruzen should know about him._

_And once again, I'm sorry. It's going to be a tough time for you._

_Love, Minato Namikaze_

Naruto was now flabbergasted. He was the Yondaime Hokage's SON?! Looking at Hana, he shoved the scroll back at her. "I'm not his son, Hana chan. Nobody would want to claim me as his son." He growled.

Naruto was greeted from there by a punch to the face, not much unlike what Sakura gave him for being stupid. But this one meant a lot more to him. Looking at her sadly, he could only look at her while holding his cheek, feeling the pain go away. "Look, Naruto-kun. I know that you have heard for years the stupid and idiotic words of the people. But you must not LISTEN to them. You are not a demon, OR a monster. You are the future of this entire village. A future Hokage that can do so MUCH more than what you think is possible. But you must listen to those that care about you. I know that the Icharuka Ramen stand sees you as who you are. They even know what you hold, as you discovered yesterday they LOVE you. But you must not let yourself think that you are that demon." She said, holding him so that he had no choice but to look her in the eyes.

"Okay, Hana-chan." He said, looking at her eyes before she just growled and pulled him in to having a much deeper kiss than before.

Once they were done however, Naruto was greeted with a look from Hana that he would be classifying soon as her 'teacher face'. Looking at the time, he saw that it was only 7 oclock in the morning, and smiled as he began to walk away to starting his run. "Oh, and Naruto-kun? I think you should know, that as soon as you graduate, we'll get a blood test to prove it to you, okay?" she asked, gesturing to the bigger of the triplets, Naruto was now officially scared as he looked at the now snarling dog. "I forgot to mention in the scroll that for the first week or so, you'll be chased by one or all three of the triplets so that they can get some exercise in too." She said with a sadistic grin. "I would run." She laughed as Naruto quickly began running for his life as the biggest triplet began chasing him, snarling all the way. Hana chose this time for herself to finish some of her own training. Sending a shadow clone to the missions office, she simply smiled as she did a Taijutsu kata that she learned a long time ago, glad that her plan had taken off.

Fire Daimyo's Office

The Fire Daimyo, also known by very few anymore as Ryakut Venshubai, quietly sat at his desk, waiting for whatever his fellow Daimyo were wanting to talk about. The two and their entourage had arrived in the night, immediately requesting rest before the meeting the next day. Now, as far as the Fire Daimyo and his wife were concerned, his own belief of rest was sleep, which was far from what happened, from what he was hearing from either of his guards the next morning. The guards had said something about the Daimyo's husbands were either stamina freaks or had played some kind of music ranging from screaming for more and other obscenities. But looking across the table, he couldn't see anything out of the ordinary from the two except for their rather large scowls. "So what can I do for you Daimyo-san?" he asked, waiting with baited patience.

"I would personally like to know why no one has done anything about the last Namikaze." The Wind Daimyo began, twisting a hand around one of her weapons. "I mean, my son was there, and now nothing."

"And I myself am wondering about the heir to the Uzumaki." The Water Daimyo smiled gracefully.

"Umm, I am sorry Wind-sama, Water-sama. But there aren't any Uzumaki or Namikaze left in any of my villages." He sighed. _If this is some kind of hoax to get more services from me, they have another thing coming damnit._

"Oh really, Daimyo-sama?" Goshiny began, tossing a scroll across the table. "Are you so sure?"

"Umm, so you have a scroll too, Goshiny-chan?" Vegunza chuckled. "Are we both sure that something didn't happen between our children?"

"If your talking about grandchildren, I do believe so." Goshiny smiled, grabbing at the offered hand.

"Umm, I'm most sorry ladies, but you must be mistaken." The Fire Daimyo said, his brow showing signs of sweat. "I'm positive that Namikaze Minato had no children before his death at the hands of the Kyuubi."

"Daimyo-sama, read the scroll."

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi Hiruzen was sitting on the top of the Hokage Tower, enjoying a paperwork-free day. Not only had his paperwork been completed far earlier, but according to the mission's office, there were no more D rank missions in the office for the first time in weeks! He was now scowling as he tried to imagine who could do over twenty D rank missions in one day. _Who could it be?_ He thought, looking over the village.

His thoughts however, were interrupted with a loud voice: "HIRUZEN SARUTOBI!!!!!!!!!!"

Sarutobi growled as he looked around, going so far as to search out with his senses. Nobody was looking for him nor would they be looking for him here.

His good mood was shattered however when he entered his office an hour earlier with a summoned creature on his desk in the shape of a rather decent sized cat, with what looked like leather armor over its back neck and top of its skull. On its back however was a scroll with the seal of the Fire Daimyo.

But as he took the scroll, and opened it up slowly, he was shocked mildly to see a rather short letter from the Daimyo himself.

_Sarutobi-dono._

_ I don't know what you have been doing there in Konoha recently, but you have now angered three Daimyo's concerning your secretive nature. I know being a shinobi requires secrets, but keeping something like Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze away from me, the Wind Daimyo, AND the Water Daimyo? Do you even know who Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki's parents WERE? I just MET them! And they are coming to see their grandson, you old Monkey. And don't do anything stupid with the kid, the Daimyos are coming with theirs, AND my own dealings with this situation. Any 'malfunction', with anything that isn't legit, Sarutobi, may lead to open war, and I don't want that._

_ Fire Daimyo_

Sarutobi growled visibly as he looked around the office before slamming his head in fear. _The Wind and Water Daimyo are coming here?_ He thought, bolting upright before rushing off to conduct his own dealings, fear now present in every one of his movements.

Three Days Later – Main Gate

The age of the Hokage was being presented as he looked out the gate of the village early in the afternoon. A small contingent of ANBU stationed around the gate as he waited. According to the information from the Fire Daimyo, the Wind and Water Daimyo would be arriving today, with their aides and attendants. But as he waited, his own ire flaring at the lateness he had been staying up lately. Kotetsu and Izumo were even sweating, as they had been for the last two hours, as they waited with the Hokage and his ANBU. But as they sat, they were unprepared for what happened next. Danzo seemed to appear out of nowhere and stood next to the Hokage. "What are you doing here, Hokage-sama. Did you forget the council meeting today?" he asked, his cane clacking on the ground.

"Shut up, Danzo-san. There are important dignitaries coming today. So button your mouth ya snake and go away." Sarutobi growled, shocking almost everyone present.

"How about telling us what the trouble is, Hokage-sama?" a new voice asked, followed by a strong gush of cold wind.

Looking up, Sarutobi was shocked to see both the Wind and Water Daimyo standing before him, their retainers being only a man to the side of each. But their retinue was something to be worried about: A squad a piece of what could be considered of what Sarutobi had for his ANBU. He had heard very little of the Elite Guard from the twin countries, so seeing them for the first time had his eyes widening and his mouth hanging, Danzo forgotten at his side, a glare on his face. "Umm, Wind Daimyo-sama? Water Daimyo-sama? May we go to my office to talk about your visit?" Sarutobi asked, gesturing with as much of a friendly smile as he could to the Tower.

"Fine." The Wind Daimyo sighed, glaring behind her mask at Danzo. "You would do well to keep to yourself, little boy." She growled, walking past the War Hawk, the Water Daimyo behind her followed by both of the Daimyo's companions as Sarutobi walked through the street to the Hokage Tower.

Training Grounds

Naruto could only pant as he continued his training. He looked around at the many Kage Bunshin that he created, thanks to Hana teaching him the great technique. She had showed him that he could not create a Bunshin simply because he had too much chakra to use so little. So when he had finally gotten the technique down pact, both he and her herself were shocked to see literally hundreds of Kage Bunshin in the clearing.

After that and the revelation of what they could do, Naruto was constantly using them to learn as much as he could. Even now as he looked tirelessly over them, he could see some of them about ready to burst from constantly thinking so much. He had learned much already, including battle tactics. Or at least he THOUGHT that they were battle tactics. Kyuubi had even been helping in his training, giving him ideas for his own jutsu creation skills. He had thankfully then taking to his chakra control exercises like a fish in water. He was able to master the tree-walking exercise just last night, and even had a few still doing it now, since Hana made it known that even though he knew he could do it, didn't mean that he should really stop doing the exercise.

She had been doing him so many things, even without trying he knew he was getting stronger, thanks to her and her nin-dogs. His speed and endurance she had said were part of who he was, and for that he would always be grateful for. Nobody had really ever complemented him before so this was one of those things that made her all the more precious to him.

"Naruto!" he heard Hana shout at him again. His absent-mindedness once again earning him a hard punch to his side and a kick to his bowed head. "I told you to stop letting your mind wander!" she shouted again as she closed on him. "We have to get SOME kind of Taijutsu going for you, Naruto-kun." She growled. _Hey shell-face? Do you think I should teach Naruto-kun your style?_ She asked, only to receive a scowl and a few slams from the turtle's tails.

_You know as well as I do that he needs to create his own._ The bijuu growled.

_Just great!_ She growled back. _What am I supposed to teach him for Taijutsu?!_ She groaned before looking up again, only to receive a hard kick to her stomach, sending her into a tree… halfway across the clearing!

Hokage's Office

"Goshiny, you first." Vegunza smiled, taking off her mask and hat, placing them on the couch. "Your daughter is the forgotten victim in all this, as well as Minato and Naruto-kun."

"Umm, forgive me, Daimyo-sama. But what do you mean? Minato Namikaze had no mother, nor parents, and Kushina had none as well, they all died in Uzugakure." Sarutobi sighed, taking his seat behind his desk.

"If you really believe that, then you should give someone the Hokage Seat for you being incompetent." Goshiny growled, but interrupting Sarutobi before he could say anything. "You should know that both myself and Vegunza, had to give up our children or risk civil war!" she screamed, looking to her retainer, only to receive a nod from him.

"You don't have the right to blame us for anything, Hokage-sama. You have more than enough to feel BAD for." Vegunza growled before receiving a halting hand on her shoulder, seeming to be calmed by it.

"Seeing as how we would not get anywhere with this line of conversation," Sarutobi scowled, trying to hide his anger and sadness. "What is it I can do for you, Wind-sama, Water-sama?" he asked.

"Well how about reactivating the Namikaze/Uzumaki clan? They have the clan heir, and already two wonderful women who want to be married to him." Goshiny frowned, having hoped that the Hokage of Konohagakure would be somewhat smarter and not so much as being someone else's bitch like he seemed to be.

"But we have no 'clan heir' here to enact the clan restoration." Sarutobi sweated. "Don't you know that that is required?"

"Shut up Sarutobi-san." The Wind Daimyo's retainer growled, even more loudly that the Daimyo herself. "You treated that boy badly enough." She sighed. "And if you think that you can either keep him from us, and deny him his birthright, then you have problems, considering we have the Fire Daimyo's permission." She smiled slightly. "Or you can sit there and tell him exactly what his parentage is. You know who his parents are, so stop lying to him, and us." She growled.

"I cannot tell Naruto who his parents are." Sarutobi frowned, trying to ignore the growls from the Daimyo's in front of him, along with her retinue. "It would cause issues with other Hidden Villages." He tried to explain. "You all don't know what Minato did to Iwa and Kumo."

"I OWN Kumo, Sarutobi-sama!" Goshiny growled, one of her own ANBU at her side. "Kumo, Kiri, and Uzugakure all fall under what I can consider the peace treaty. What do you want, Sarutobi? Why are you afraid of a little thirteen year old boy doing?" she growled out.

"Fine, if you won't do what we ask, Hokage-sama." Vegunza sighed, patting Goshiny on the arm. Turning back to him, Vegunza gestured to her retainer before pulling out a pair of scrolls. "Here are some orders from your own Daimyo, with our signatures, detailing what is to be done." She smiled behind her mask. "In it entails all three of the Daimyo's wishes for this matter."

Sarutobi had to hide the scowl from his face as he looked around at the assembled people. Taking the rather large scroll, he opened it slowly only to fail miserably for holding it back. The scroll did in fact have the seals of all three of the Daimyo's. _Even if I could back out of this, I can't. This goes even beyond the Council._ He thought, reading the scroll.

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, Hokage of Konohagakure_

_It has come to my knowledge of the existence of an heir to both the Uzumaki and Namikaze heir. Even withstanding how Minato treated his enemies during the war, keeping this knowledge from me does NOT bode well for your village. I want the man who told me of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze's death at the attack of the Kyuubi, one by the name of Danzo. I want him publicly executed in the square._

_Even so, the parents of a bijuu container are supposed to be protected. It makes me wonder why no one told me about this container even EXISTING._

At that last part, Sarutobi could barely contain any growl from emerging. _What is that man THINKING!_ He thought, wishing to not have to read the rest of the scroll.

_Sarutobi Hiruzen, as far as I am concerned, Konoha has lost this 'Will Of Fire' that you can't seem to stop preaching about._

_The Namikaze clan is a powerful clan, with a powerful bloodline that not even its previous clan head could activate. I have been requested by my fellow Daimyo, to have my backing along with theirs to see this young man actually to be made the clan heir. Along with this, the Daimyo have asked for marriage contracts with two women for him. One for a young Hana Inuzuka and one Mei Terumii, a young woman of Kiri and the future Mizukage. I am giving the go-ahead of this. There will be NO INTERFERANCE from any of your 'Council' on this matter, Hokage-dono._

_Below this is a seal concerning the actual paperwork for this matter. I am hoping that you are able to give this boy, or should I say 'young clan head' the reparations for the issues that are entailed. His family holdings are just one of the things that I wish for him to receive, and that INCLUDES the monetary finances of both the clans, which I know were substantial. Send word to me when this matter has been taken care of, Hokage-dono. I would like to speak with this boy entailing everything and others._

_ Fire Daimyo_

Sarutobi was flabbergasted. He knew that something was going on. "Okay, Daimyo-sama." He began, closing the scroll. "What kind of things are you hoping for from this, Wind-sama?" he asked.

The Wind and Water Daimyo could only smile, causing Sarutobi to visibly gulp.

A/N: I know this is a lot more than what I originally did for my chapter. But I took a look through it, and it kinda made me wonder what I had originally thought for the story. So I kinda went back and rewrote it. I added more than I thought I did and now am standing over 11,200 words! I am hoping to add several weapons types, so I am hoping to get some words of advice. I know I am adding a pair of the swords used by Kotetsu or Izumo during the fight with the Demon brothers in Shippuden. I am also giving the blonde wonder a bladed Boomerang from the wind country's special forces.

Am going to be concerned with potential ranged weapons. I hate the idea of disposable weapons. I am wanting to give him a Kusarigama (chain-sickle), but am willing to get some other ideas.

Seals are gonna be strong, but not REAL strong. Please Read and Review!!!


	4. Chapter 3 Rewrite

Chapter 3

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

ROOT Headquarters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Danzo was idly growling as he felt something happening beyond his sights. Looking around his office, he looked at his own ROOT ANBU before taking a long look through his special mirror. It allowed him special visions of whoever bore a certain seal on them, and thus allowing them to be controlled. He had most of his ANBU sealed as such as to allow no traitors. But as he looked through his mirror, he concentrated on a special someone, knowing it dealt with the village, his covered eye causing him to wince visibly as he felt the connection seem to fade from the man. _Damn you Sarutobi!_ He growled to himself, looking back to his ROOT before giving them a nod. The ANBU operatives quickly began moving out of the complex, moving to their task: Find Sarutobi and find out about the seal on his back.

But as he waited, he walked over to his offices one remaining occupant, one by the name of Kiba Inuzuka. "Hello again boy. What do you want?" he asked.

Looking around frightfully, Kiba frowned almost pathetically. "I don't want anything to do with your ROOT, Danzo-sama." He began. "I may be the only one you want for the program, but I know that I will get strong on my own."

Danzo was now officially pissed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Tower

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi could only growl as he watched the Daimyo leaving his office, their retinue already gone. _This is going to be hell._ He thought, looking at the files he had to give up to the Daimyo pair. He knew that Konoha was probably going to face a shit storm when they finished reading his medical and academic files. _I'm sorry Naruto._ He thought, wincing as pain began to burn along his back. _I have not done anything for you that I should have._ He thought with a sad frown, his mind beginning to shut down. _I tried to raise you as best as I could._ He sighed, looking through all the paperwork on his desk. "I know what I should have done." He said, to no one in particular. Looking into the corners of his office, he called out. "ANBU, bring me Danzo and those two ex teammates of mine." He ordered, only receiving the small poof of the Shunshin technique before having to fight to stay conscious.

"So, Sarutobi-sensei." A loud voice called out darkly, surprising the aged Hokage. Turning quickly, Sarutobi could only sigh as he saw Jiraiya at the window, looking in glumly. "I take it some executions are about to be conducted?" he smiled, turning around on the edge of the window to see three figures running into the tower's lower entrance. "And here I thought you couldn't kill anyone, old man." He growled.

"Jiraiya, what are you doing here?" Sarutobi screamed in pain, looking back to the door for a split second. But when he heard no reply, he turned to see the Toad Sannin once again vanished, a single slip of paper landing on his desk.

Picking up the slip, Sarutobi could only growl as he read the Hermits words.

_Sarutobi-sensei, you should know that your other student has been sighted around Konoha, but has no other way of entering the village._

He had to fight the smile that was threatening him against his will. _With Orichimaru nearby, I can pressure the council to let me conduct martial law._ He smiled, a dark voice calling out for him to listen. _Then we'll see how those fucking Bitch Daimyo react to them not getting their wishes._ He laughed outright, his face becoming maniacal. But before he could absently wonder about the voice, a knock on his door caused him to collect himself, fishing a rather large folding Fuma Shuriken out of a seal on his desk before quickly unfolding it.

As soon as the door was opened however, he saw his chance and quickly threw the large shuriken through the door, slicing into each of the three so called 'advisors' before nailing each of them into the far wall. "Danzo, Homaru, Koharu, you have been found guilty of treason and are sentenced to death, conducted just now in front of six people in the hallway of this Tower. Should you have any objections, you may gurgle out your please through the blood entering your shredded lungs now." Sarutobi leered at the three, then at his four ANBU and his pair of secretaries. "So, anyone up for some BBQ spare ribs?" he asked in a wisp of his former voice.

Nobody of the ANBU or his secretaries noticed how a large seal on Sarutobi's back seemed to blare almost visibly through the back of his robes.

But Sarutobi could only smile both internally and for the entire world to see. _Damn you Danzo for that damn seal array._ He thought. "ANBU, send someone to clean this up, and send for Inu and Hebi. I have a mission for them and they may just like it." He ordered with a smile. Then, as if a switch came on once again, he screamed in pain as his back began to feel like it was on fire. Collapsing to the ground in pain, Sarutobi was immediately swarmed with everyone in attendance to check for wounds. What the ANBU found when they removed Sarutobi's robes later, was a large scar along his back in the shape of a rather wicked seal array that didn't seem to have been counter-sealed nicely. It looked like every line of the seal was lacerated into his skin on his upper back.

Sarutobi was miraculously diagnosed with a bad case of crabs and released the next day to his mountain of paperwork in his office, which resulted in him running to his window and screaming out to the village, "DAMN YOU KONOHA!!!" he yelled. "DAMN YOU FOR BRINGING FORTH MY GREATEST ENEMY!!!"

That statement however odd, would be found to result in much chaos the next day that Sarutobi had to be medicated the next day and his pair of secretaries tying him to his chair in a straight-jacket while they conducted the paperwork for him, all in the defense of the paperwork that he continued to threaten with burning with a fire jutsu just to be rid of it.

Training ground – One Week Later

"Naruto, for kami-sake if you don't get in that water I am going to fucking rip you a new ass then THROW you in it!" Hana yelled, her and her dogs holding their collected noses in their own way. "You don't realize that you have to finish that exercise before I can train you in anything else besides Taijutsu!" she yelled, wishing he would hurry and get in the water.

"But Hana-chan!" Naruto whined, looking at his arms and legs. "I don't know about the gravity seals, wont they make this worse?"

"Naruto, this is just another way for me to train you in more than just Taijutsu. Come on, I am not Might Gai for crying out fucking loud." She growled, walking toward him wearily. "Get in the water and do your water walking exercises. You know you need the practice. And your clones are working on getting the jutsu scrolls I gave them to memorize done. So get in and do it." She frowned when he didn't move, but it ended in an evil smirk that Naruto was growing to hate. "Get in there or no cuddle and kisses before bed." She sighed, covering her head from the splashing from the river as Naruto immediately cannon-balled into the water.

Almost three hours later found Naruto sweating on the surface of the lake, his pants on the shore of the lake and dressed only in the bracers, shin guards and workout headband that concealed the gravity and chakra seals on his skin.

Hana on the other hand, was waiting for her nose to stop bleeding at the sight of Naruto while blushing, remembering oddly how she had found out how much he had been working out on the side at night.

FLASHBACK – Four days ago

Naruto had once again fallen into the river as she watched him try to complete the chakra control exercise of walking on the surface of the water. As soon as he walked to the shore again, Hana was greeted with the sight of Naruto growling as he ripped off his entire jumpsuit and then begin to grudgingly walk back onto the surface of the water, not even notice Hana having to hold herself up next to the tree as she looked at him. _I didn't expect this much improvement!_ She shouted to herself as she went into her mindscape. _Am I dreaming or does my Naruto-kun have a six pack!_ She asked the three tailed turtle.

_Well what did you expect from that training you have been giving him Hana?_ The turtle asked. _Did you expect him to still have some kind of fat on him? Shit you have him eating food instead of just Ramen for crying out loud!_

_Okay I understand, I just didn't expect him to improve so damn much._ She smiled to herself as she left her mindscape.

END FLASHBACK

HANA's POV

That had been interesting enough, but four days later and he was still continuing to surprise her. _Hana, I just remembered a technique that you can teach him!_ The Sanbi shrieked, causing Hana to lose her focus on studying the clones.

_I hope your not talking about the Rasengen._ Hana growled, looking back to the clones reading more on theory, history, and other academic things Naruto would need to know.

_No._ the turtle growled. _ Still don't know why you wont teach him his own dads damn technique._ The bijuu growled. _I'm talking about one of the Shidaime's own counter-technique._

_Are you talking about that Mokuton ability of his?_ She asked the bijuu.

_No!_ It yelled, causing her to wince. The Turtle then began to explain to her all of what it was talking about. _Think about what he could do with it!_

Hana had to stop herself from rebuking the idea, but realized that Shinigami-sama had wanted her to save a lot of things from happening, and some of them dealt with that damn clan of traitors, the Uchiha. _Okay, but I don't know the seals for it._

_Well you already know who has a scroll on it, Hana-_chan! The Sanbi smiled.

Hana instantly realized what the demon was talking about. Instant gratification was abound as she looked around the clearing. _Looks like I have a scroll to steal._ She thought as she stood up, bracing herself for what was to come.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Vault

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana smiled as she looked around the office before once again moving into the vault. In the vault stood six of her shadow clones, copying the Scroll of Forbidden Seals down onto several other scrolls. Jutsu were now being copied into six scrolls based on levels and chakra required. "Okay you guys, hurry up or we won't get to play with Naruto tonight." She sighed, watching the clones seem to go into lightspeed as they wrote everything down.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearing – An hour later

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

NARUTO's POV

Naruto could only lay there in pain later that night as he tried not to move. _Damn Shadow clones, giving me such a fucking headache!_ He growled.

_Well maybe you shouldn't have so many disperse at the same time, huh Naruto-kun?_ Kyuubi was all smiles as he imagined that grin of hers.

_Oh shush Kyuubi-chan._ He thought, reeling as he moved his hands behind his head. _God she is a fucking slave-driver!_ He thought. _At least she has good results though._ He smiled, remembering her compliments at his progress. _It doesn't help with the compliments and incentives either._ He thought with a blush.

He was already on his way to getting better and better at Taijutsu. And his chakra control was just something that was becoming miraculous! Soon he would be able to make even the regular Bunshin instead of just the shadow clones. He was even more happy that he was even able to make several of his own jutsu. He hadn't even told Hana about that though, which kinda made him worried that she wouldn't accept them as real jutsu. And her dogs were just something else. They made him feel better when he was down, just like regular brothers and sisters. Looking around at the clouds hovering over him between him and the moon, he sighed. _Where in the twin hells is she Kyuubi-chan?_ He asked, pushing and holding himself up painfully to look around.

Before he could even wonder further however, he was rewarded with the feeling of an impact in the center of his forehead by a really thick scroll. Screaming out in pain, Naruto picked the scroll and examined it. It read _Copy of Scroll of Forbidden Seals._

Realizing what it was, Naruto held it to his chest absently. Then he saw the major thing on his mind for an answer to this… Hana was walking towards him with a large ear to ear smile on her face. "Do you like your present, Naruto-kun?" she asked.

Hana was immediately regretting her question as every clone that hadn't been dispelled seemed to pop out of nowhere and tackle her to the ground and kiss her. Or as much of her face as they could reach.

They both fell asleep that night in each others arms, a new storage seal on the back of Naruto's right shoulder blade.

Hokage's Office

A large amount of blood greeted Sarutobi as he awoke from his perverted collapse. Looking around further found nothing amiss from his office. Then, as he looked around his desk, he found something odd. "Wait a minute." He said in surprise. "There wasn't this much done when I…" he began, then remembered why he passed out. _Damn you, Jiraiya!_ He thought, before looking at his upended chair. A note was scribbled on it hastily.

_Shadow Clones. The ultimate Anti-paperwork weapon._

Reading it again, Sarutobi frowned. Standing up, Sarutobi walked over to the nearest wall. Sliding a panel aside, he saw what he was looking for. A nice hardwood finishing on the marble wall with a sign that read 'For Stupid Ideas That Should Have Been Easy, Slam Head Here.' And proceeded to slam his head against it, barely feeling any pain from it.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Konoha Streets

Kiba Inuzuka walked through the streets toward home, wishing to simply be feeling better. He had told Danzo that he had wanted no part in his plans for the village or anything of the like. Now, though, he wished that he did. The man had been very pissed at him for it. Apparently he had already done everything to include him into the villages 'Elite' ROOT program. _Oh well. I don't care._ He thought, Akamaru jumping onto his shoulder from a hanging rooftop. "Did everything go okay?" The nin-dog barked.

"Okay if you hadn't noticed I am not in chains or anything." Kiba smiled, patting the pup on his head. "I'm sorry for hitting you pal." He said, walking home slower than usual. As they walked however, Kiba could only hope that his OWN plans would come to fruition, and SOON. "Have you found Naruto?"

Training Ground – Two months later

"Okay, Naruto, lets review." Hana smiled, looking at the ruined and torn clothes on her future Husband.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your training Jounin-san." A labored voice began, startling the two of them out of their skins. Looking toward the source of the voice, Naruto and Hana quirked their eyebrows at a rather skinny looking man -obviously a shinobi- standing against a tree, breathing heavily. "But I was wondering if any of you kind shinobi could point me in the direction of a pair of individuals." He asked, his black and grey shinobi jacket caked in sweat as he began to control his breathing.

"What can we do for you, ANBU-san." Naruto asked, looking the man over, and not just his appearance. _Your chakra senses are getting stronger, Naruto-kun._ Kyuubi smiled in his head.

"Regretfully, shinobi-san. I am not of the ANBU rank." The man began. "I am a scout from GALE, or the personal guard of the Wind Daimyo." He panted painfully as he stood up straighter, showing that he indeed did not have any kind of ANBU garb on. "I was asked by my mistress, the Wind Daimyo to find one Naruto Uzumaki and Hana Inuzuka." He said, startling the two.

"Umm, well what would the Daimyo be asking about these two for?" Naruto asked, surprising Hana with his question. With a small squeeze of his shoulder, Hana could only grin at him as he looked at her in surprise.

"Its okay, Naruto-kun." She smiled faintly.

"Your them?" the GALE operative asked, looking at them in shock.

"Yes GALE-san." Hana began, walking over to him. "And I am only a chunnin, if you would excuse the actions. I am only training someone I love in the arts of the Shinobi."

"Umm, Hana-sama, the Wind AND the Water Daimyo are in Konoha on a follow-up of a report for the Fire Daimyo and would like to see you and your… well… I don't even know what to call you, Naruto-sama."

"WOAH, no –sama shit for me GALE-sama." Naruto grunted, shaking his hands out in front of him. "I may have to deal with formalities when I become Hokage, but not right now." He explained. "If you have to call me anything, call me Naruto. Just Naruto."

"I can't, Naruto-sama." The man began fretfully. "All GALE are engrained to use the honorary for any persona that we meet." He explained, bowing his head lightly.

"Either way, GALE-san." Hana interrupted, not wanting the headache from the argument that would soon arise. "If you could, could you bring the Wind and Water Daimyo here? I can have the clearing ready for guests very quickly and I am trying to keep any kind of outside interference from interrupting in the training, GALE-san." She sighed as he began to nod half-way through her explanation.

"I will talk to Daimyo-sama and will return momentarily." And with that, the GALE operative was gone.

"NARUTO, quick, use an Earth Jutsu to make a large table!" Hana ordered quickly, catching him off guard.

He was so caught off guard that he did in fact make the table, along with a large platform for the table to be on, with a large bench to sit on.

Hana, while proud of his improvements, was shocked shitless at his abilities in jutsu. "Umm, Naruto-kun." She frowned, catching his attention before slapping him upside his head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" she shouted, causing him to stammer as she pointed at his work.

"Hana-chan, I swear, I only did what I imagined what you wanted for the Daimyo!" he explained. "Not to mention I wanted to test out my Earthbreaker Jutsu." He said with his foxy grin, causing her frustration to melt away, even momentarily.

"Don't you dare fucking hold back again, Naruto-kun." She sighed, patting his head before kissing him passionately. "Now, Henge into some clean clothes and lets hope we don't screw up on your etiquette lessons."

With that, the two Henge'd into a pair of clothes that were nowhere NEAR dirty and torn, and begun to throw the dogs in to the nearby water to get them clean. Using shadow clones, Naruto was able to quickly get them to look presentable.

The pair of Daimyo however arrived right as they were giving them treats for being good.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daimyo Suite, ten minutes earlier

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Goshiny and Vegunza had once again been able to make time away to come to Konoha, this time to without a doubt see their grandson. Vegunza had quickly sent out a pair of scouts that she had brought with her in an vain attempt to find the blonde, or this girl who wanted to marry him so badly.

"Daimyo-sama!" a shout came through their door, startling the two of them from looking out the rather large window in the suite. "Daimyo-sama!"

One of Vegunza's GALE shoved through the door quickly, smoke rising behind him from an obvious Shunshin. "Daimyo-sama, come quick, I found him!" he shouted.

"Well then bring him to us!" Goshiny shouted back, rising from her chair. "What are you, mental!?"

"Forgive me, Water-Daimyo-sama. But I tried. But both Naruto-sama and Hana-san are in a training ground right now, and would like for US to come to them, as to minimize the disturbances toward his training." The operative explained before hitting the ground in submission. "I beg your forgiveness for my failure, Daimyo-sama!" he begged.

"Stop it, you didn't fail anything, Tamar." Vegunza sighed, standing up. "I want three of yours and three of mine to come to this meeting, is that satisfactory, Goshiny?" she asked as she walked over to the GALE.

"Okay, lets go, I want to see my grandson." She sighed, walking over.

And with that, nine people were leaping across the roof of the village.

Training Ground – Present

Naruto could only gasp at what he was hearing. He was standing across from two of the most powerful women in the world, and they were asking HIM for forgiveness? "Daimyo-sama? Why are you two ladies asking for forgiveness?" he asked dumbly, scratching the back of his head mutely.

"Umm, Naruto-kun." Hana began worriedly. "These are Goshiny Minopia, and Vegunza Uzurai… mothers to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki." She said, watching his expressive face changing.

"You're… you're my… baa-chan?" he asked, tears now rushing down his face in hope.

When the two of them nodded, tears now in their eyes as well, Hana couldn't have done anything to stop what happened next. With a loud shout and a cry, Naruto was once again bolting over something in happiness as he tackled the two Daimyo, much to their guards dismay and held them to him like a lifeline with screams of 'baa-chan' this and 'baa-chan' that. Hana had a hard time herself holding back tears of joy for her future husband. _Well at least THAT gamble came through for you._ The Sanbi smiled in her head.

_Oh shut up, ya silly turtle._ She growled. _Its gonna be even more fun after this._ She smiled.

_Yeah, now he KNOWS his grandparents before their assassinated in three years._ The turtle growled.

_WHAT!?_ Hana growled. _What do you mean 'assassinated'?_ she growled. _He never told me that they died, just that they didn't know he existed!_ She sighed sadly.

_They were assassinated about the same time as Naruto came back from his training._ The Bijuu began sadly. _Akatsuki killed them in their sleep._ Sanbi sighed. _Or should I say, PEIN killed them in their sleep._

_Oh I am killing that bastard!_ She growled as she watched the three holding each other in tears. "I am sorry about breaking this up, Daimyo-sama. But it is time for dinner, would any of you like to eat with us?"

And that was the end of that, for Hana soon found herself in command of an entire group of special forces, with the orders to go and get some food from the stores. Soon, Hana found herself at a fire, cooking like she loved to do, and preparing dinner with two assistants while Goshiny and Vegunza talked and laughed with Naruto, the underlying sadness in their voices gone now for some odd reason. Looking at her husband-to-be, she had to do a double take as she saw him lift one of the GALE squads Battle Boomerang and giving it a test slice, grinning.

She was even more shocked when, with a nod from Vegunza, he THREW the damn things into the forest! Watching in awe as the bladed weapon seemed to tear through trees, and then appear out of nowhere spinning Naruto around from the momentum, and stopping with widened eyes. But as she looked to the Wind Daimyo, Hana could barely hold her tears as she saw a proud smile followed by tears of joy cross their faces.

With a swift reminder in the form of the fire slightly singing her hand, Hana went back to cooking.

Later that night found Hana talking with some of the guards to the Daimyo, with Naruto and the two women talking adamantly about something or other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Clearing two miles away

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Naruto, we need to talk to you." Goshiny began, looking around quietly.

"I kinda figured that Daimyo-sama when you pulled me aside and had me replace the three of us with Henge'd shadow clones." He said with a smirk.

"Oh you cheeky little gaki." Vegunza smiled. "I like you even more and more."

"Well, Naruto-kun…" Goshiny began. "We read a lot of your files over the last month."

"Including your medical files." Vegunza growled.

"And we need to know…" Goshiny sighed, looking to the Wind Daimyo, who simply held up her hands. "Why do you stay here?!" she shouted, startling the blonde container. "You could go ANYWHERE, and yet you stay HERE for some reason. WHY."

"Umm, Goshiny-baa-chan." Naruto began, dragging his feet in front of him absently. "I stay here because its all I have ever known. I know that you had both been told that I was dead when Kyuubi attacked, which she's sorry for by the way, I should probably tell jiji about that when my training is over." He said with a sigh. "But when I was little, Sarutobi-jiji told me that the best way to EVER get respect and honor in any village in the world, would be to simply become a shinobi, and become Hokage."

"But…!" Vegunza shouted, but was quieted when Naruto put up his hand.

"Let me finish, please Vegunza-baa-chan?" Naruto sighed, getting a nod before starting again. "A little while ago, when Hana-chan started training me, I realized that the only thing I can really hope to do in my life, is to train my ass off, and fight to protect my precious people. Sarutobi, Teuchi and Ayame, Hana-chan, and now the two of you." He smiled. "I would protect all of you even if it meant my life." He smiled absently, but was shocked out of it when he got slapped on both sides of his face. Holding his face in shock, he looked at a pair of pissed off grannies who were barely holding in their tears.

"Now you listen here, Gaki." Vegunza growled, beating Goshiny to the punch. "You are not to sacrifice yourself for ANYBODY's safety." She demanded. "There's an old saying. If someone is gonna die in a fight for something, make it the other guy. If they want to do whatever they think they need to do, make THEM die for what THEY believe in. Not the other way around. Do you understand me young man?" she shouted, shaking him forcefully now, barely registering the nod that he gave her until Goshiny stopped her.

"I don't think you can get an answer out of someone who's passed out, Vegunza-chan."

"DAMNIT!" the Wind Daimyo shouted.

Training Ground – Following Morning

Naruto woke himself at his usual time, but not normally. And the searing pain in his backside proved it. Looking back at his ass, he saw a pair of dogs biting forcefully into it. Quickly taking off into his newly improved running route (now amped up to twenty laps around the VILLAGE) with the triplets chasing after him. He had to refrain from smiling as he ran, before he fell face-first into the ground. Trying to lift himself up, he was barely able to do so when he looked at his chest, or more importantly, the gravity seal that Hana had placed on him. It was literally the only one visible at all times, but this time it scared him immensely. It was SEARING RED! Looking around for Hana, Naruto sighed as he saw her holding onto his leg in her sleep. But shaking himself, he was able to wake her up, although rather heatedly. "Get this damn seal DOWN!" he yelled, trying to lift himself up further so she could get to it.

"No." Hana grumbled. "You left me last night with a bunch of fucking uptight damn agents, and went away from me. You have to run at that around the clearing until the triplets get tired. This is endurance baby. Now lets get you up so you can start running."

And boy did he run. It took an hour for him to convince Hana to release the seal, because without a doubt it would hurt more and more as long as he wore the weights at that setting.

The entire time he ran however, Naruto remembered something that made him feel slightly light-headed.

**FLASHBACK – Night before**

"Now, Naruto." Goshiny began, as Vegunza showed him the battle boomerang of the GALE squad. "There is something you should know right now." She sighed, watching her grandson pick the weapon up. "Your other fiancé, Mei Terumi is almost finished with her training." She said, watching his face lighten up.

"But Goshiny-baa-chan." Naruto sighed sadly. "I don't even know if she will like me, with what I have inside me." He stammered, giving the weapon a few test slices. "I don't want a wife that hates me simply because of a contract that my mom and dad agreed to." He said glumly.

"Naruto," Vegunza sighed, looking at him sternly. "You really do need to start trusting others a little bit." She began, then pointed between the two of them. "We're your grandparents. And even though we weren't there for you, we are here now. If you need us for anything, or if you just wanna talk, send a summons. Its easier that way." She said with a big smile.

"Summons?" Naruto asked, looking between the two.

"Naruto, Hana-chan seems to be teaching you a lot, ask her about it someday if you want." Goshiny smiled. "As far as Mei goes, we'll wait to see what happens. But remember, she will be here a week after graduation, but you must make sure that you are strong and that you graduate from the Academy before she gets here." She grinned, looking at him as his expression changed.

As soon as Naruto heard that, he smirked before looking at the 'rang, the proceeded to THROW the weapon through the trees, LITERALLY!

Academy – Testing Day

Naruto Uzumaki, academy student, smiled broadly as he walked along the streets of Konoha in his newest outfit nearing the gates of the Academy. Just as he walked in however, he remembered how he was supposed to meet the Hokage today. Taking a quick look around, he smiled. In a poof of smoke, another Naruto popped in, this time dressed in his orange jumpsuit. Looking at the Original, he simply frowned before whining. "Do I gotta?!"

Pointing to the tower firmly, the Naruto clone sighed as he walked toward the Hokage Tower. Walking into the Academy, Naruto was hit almost instantly with all the former anxiety that he use to feel. Shaking his head, and pulling his jacket tighter to him, he gave himself his fox-like grin before walking into the door of the academy. He gave himself just a minute longer than needed as he remembered the time he spent with his Hana-chan, and how he now had all the acknowledgement that he would EVER need. Taking another look around, Naruto walked through the hallways, barely noticing how empty the halls and classroom were. Taking a look to see into his classroom, he saw that it wasn't even unlocked yet. Looking at his watch, he saw that he was EARLY!!! _Fucking god damnit!_ He growled. _This is all your fault, Kyuubi, waking me up so fucking early. Now I have to WAIT here for an _HOUR_!_ He shouted at the bijuu in his stomach.

Leaning against the wall near a nearby wall, he could barely seem to stay awake as he looked at his door.

What happened next would later seem to make some very angry at him. He simply walked up the wall, to the ceiling, and promptly sat on his butt on the ceiling and fell into a light doze.

Classroom – hour later

--------------Hinata--------------------------

Hinata was very bored as she sat at the back of her class, waiting to take her test finally. She looked around as she saw the line of Sasuke's fangirls sitting next to him, or fighting to sit with him. _I wish Naruto-kun was here._ She thought, tapping her fingers together as she felt a small blush coming on knowing that she needed to focus.

---------------Naruto---------------------

Naruto woke to the feeling of a large weight falling down with a rather deep _thud_, causing him to roll around slightly before standing up. Looking around however, he saw that it was HE who had fallen. _DAMNIT KYUUBI!_ He growled _You let me sleep again!_ He yelled at the demon in his gut. Not receiving any kind of words from the fox, Naruto simply stood up straight, fixed his clothing like he wanted, then opened the door to his class. _Wait a minute!_ He stopped, looking into the class. _They all came in here, and DIDN'T see me hanging from the ceiling?_

-----------------Sasuke--------------------------

Sasuke was sitting in his chair, wishing the nagging would stop as he began to get annoyed with everyone. They even now were bugging him about dates and everything under their stupid little minds. _All I want is to kill that man._ He thought angrily. Looking up as the door opened, Sasuke was greeted with something that he never expected. _Who the hell…_

----------------Shino--------------------------

Shino, even now was talking with his insects about his hive, but when he looked at the door as it opened, everyone in the class, including his own bugs, became silent. Whoever walked in, was a complete shock to everyone.

The person who had walked in the room wore a simple pair of black/blue shinobi pants, a large holster on both his right thigh and his right calf, something Shino had never seen before. His torso seemed to be a rusted orange colored tank-top with fishnet covering his arms down to the middle finger on each hand. The boy also wore a sleeveless jacket that was pitch black with silver armor plates on the shoulders (visual reference would be Loucorn from Fatal Fury the Movie), with the bottom of the jacket stopping just above his knees. As he watched the man move, however, he could just barely see a large sheathe at the small of his back, which made him confused. _No academy student has ever brought a kitana or even a ninja-to to school. We only get the weapons for target practice._ He pondered, wondering who this boy was.

Shino then caught sight of the boys face, or what could be seen of it from his vantage point. It was a slightly more tanned face, topped with blonde and silver tipped hair, with several hair-beads near his face. Then he saw something that he obviously did NOT expect. _Whisker marks?_ He thought, looking closer. _No, it couldn't be._

--------Naruto----------

Naruto walked into the room, his face hidden in his hair, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be recognized by any of the female class mates. He quickly made his way to the back to sit next to the one girl he wanted to talk to lately… Hyuuga Hinata. Now, he had almost made it to sitting next to her, before he was intercepted. "Who the hell do you think you are, kid?!" Kiba whined, his irritating voice grinding on Naruto's nerves even know.

_So much for him being my friend again._ Naruto thought, moving to get around the boy, only to be intercepted again.

"I asked you who the hell you think you are, boy!?" he yelled, poking Naruto in the chest with two fingers.

"I would move if I were you." Naruto was shocked to see Shino standing next to Kiba, his hand on Kiba's shoulder. "You know your not supposed to fight on testing days."

"Whatever." Kiba growled in defeat as he was led away. "Better be glad Shino saved your ass, Chicken-boy." The boy muttered.

Naruto snapped. Glaring at the boys head, Naruto simply stated. "I wouldn't need Shino-sans help with the likes of you, mutt-boy. Didn't need it three months ago, sure as HELL don't need it now." He growled, shocking everyone.

Kiba heard this and whirled around on Naruto. "Who the fuck do you think you ARE!" he yelled, reaching back with a fist, only for it to be caught by Narutos fist.

"I once considered you a friend, Kiba-teme." Naruto sighed, squeezing ever so slightly to keep the boys attention. "But that would now be your second strike. Try it again, outside of the dueling circle, or even in some kind of training, I will not hesitate to cripple you. Do you understand me, dog-breathe?" he growled, his eyes hidden by the glasses. "Now, I am taking my seat next to Hinata-chan." He began, looking deep into the Inuzuka's eyes. "Now go take a bath with soap this time. You smell like Akamaru had diarrhea last night or something and shit all over you."

Needless to say that Naruto's comments made a factor on everyone in the class as they laughed at the Inuzuka. But the fun was quickly ended as he let go of the mutts fist. The mutt quickly went to his seat, carefully escorted by Shino who looked back at him and nodded with respect, which Naruto just gave him a thumbs up and a grin, much to Shino's glee. _So it is Naruto after all._ The Aburame thought absently as he sat down.

"Hi Hinata-chan." Naruto smiled as he sat down cautiously. He had no idea if Kyuubi and Hana were correct in their accusation of Hinata liking him or anything, so he was going strictly by ear on this one.

Hinata was quick to blush as she looked at the new stranger before he saw her Byakugan activate and she looked at him only to gasp and nearly pass out. _Naruto!_ She stuttered in her own mind. _He's sitting next to me!_ She thought, already having black dots appear in front of her eyes. "Naruto-kun?" she whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Yeah," he smiled, flicking one of the hair-bead strands out of his face. "Just don't tell anyone yet." He smiled, looking around from her to the newly arrived Iruka.

"Alright everybody, SHUT UP! This is going to be your last day as my students, or at least for those who would pass." Iruka growled, holding onto the edge of the desk as he looked at the papers on his desk. "Alright, as much of you already know, this is the first test." He began, holding up one of the test packets. "After I call out your name, come down here and get your papers. From there we will have you wait for your scores."

From there, Naruto waited til he could hear just about everyone, channeling chakra to his ears he could only smile as everyone grumbled at him. As he heard Sasuke-teme's name, he distantly smiled as he heard Iruka grumble. He got up from his seat as he heard his name from the roster only slightly whispered. "Naruto Uzumaki? I figure he isn't here."

"Yeah he's too much of a baka to even pass any test, so he's probably sitting in a gutter somewhere." He heard Sakura chant in his ears as he walked down the isle.

"I'm right here, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled as everyone, save for Shino and Hinata gasped. Suddenly, as he walked by Sakura, he was treated with a cry of shock as her chair fell out from under her, sending her backwards to the floor. "Oh, what happened, Sakura-san?" he gasped, helping her up.

Iruka was shocked to say the least as he looked at the new Naruto. _What is the deal with this?_ He thought, looking to MIzuki as the blonde immediately ran up to get his paper. It seemed then that moment, Naruto was once again in his seat, not even having moved.

_Show off as much as you want little demon, you will not pass your tests today._ Mizuki growled to himself as he looked at the blonde looking through his paper. Mizuki's growl was suddenly broken as he saw Naruto looking a little deeper at his paper before moving his hands into the form of the release seal. _When did that little brat…_ he thought as his eyes shown in shock. He was even more shocked to hear the boy once again look up at him and Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, could you please come here I need to talk to you for a second?" he asked. "There seems to be a problem with my test." He explained.

"Just one minute Naruto." Iruka asked, looking at Mizuki with a sneer. The Assistant instructor was the one who always handled the tests, so whatever was going on would fall on the Assistant.

"Its okay, Iruka-sensei. I can do it." Mizuki said, visibly sweating as he made to stand up, only to be halted by Iruka.

"I don't think so, Mizuki-sempai. I am head instructor so I must investigate the issue." The elder Chuunin smiled as he finished passing out the pictures.

Naruto was happy as hell as he witnessed the shimmering of the genjutsu just before Iruka-sensei was getting ready to start the tests. Writing a quick note of the genjutsu, Naruto handed the paper to Iruka as he neared him. Taking a look at the test, he saw the seal to permanently adhere the paper to the blondes paper, along with the note of top of it.

_Iruka-sensei,_

_ I don't know what is going on but there is a definite genjutsu on this test. Please confirm this because I know you would not do that to me. I think Mizuki is going to try something._

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

Looking at Naruto's peaceful face, he saw that it was indeed a genjutsu that he would not use, much less anyone else would. But the only problem is that most of the people who WOULD do this are people who wanted to strictly hurt someone's chances of anything remotely normal.

Giving the boy another test that he held in his hand, Naruto quickly began looking it over before giving the teacher an appreciative nod before putting it on the table and smiling. He couldn't help but think about what was going on in the Hokage's Office.

Hokage's Office

"Hokage-sama? Someone to see you." Sarutobi's secretary frowned sadly.

"Well who is it, I'm not expecting anyone today." He groaned as he began to wake up more. _I hate mornings_. He thought, rubbing his eyes irritably.

"It's the dem-I mean Naruto." The secretary growled, letting the boy enter the room.

"Shit, jiji-san. I didn't think you would forget me so damn easily." Naruto said as he walked in, a pout clearly on his face. "I mean, you even told me to come see you today."

"Naruto, its still too early for this." Sarutobi growled, looking at the same old Naruto in front of him. "I can't take you out to ramen today, because I have to go to the gradu… SHIT!" Sarutobi growled as he looked at the blonde. "Umm, well… Naruto how was your training? Did you grow stronger like you promised?" he asked, his expression of worry.

"Well, Sarutobi-jiji. Why don't you look at the classroom, just don't be surprised at the stuff going on in there." Naruto suggested.

Taking a look around his room, Sarutobi began to grab his orb. As he activated it, he could see the classroom, but could not see the blonde. Looking up at the blonde, Sarutobi could only stutter at the person in front of him. He looked like a completely different person! "What, do you think I look bad?" the blonde asked, seeming to model around his office in his new outfit. Looking back at the ball, he did in fact see the blonde, or at least the NEW blonde. Looking now even MORE confused, Sarutobi looked back and forth between the two. "Shadow Clone." The blonde explained.

Sarutobi for once did something completely unexpected… he fainted.

Classroom

Naruto was idly twiddling his thumbs as he looked around the room, visibly counting in his head how many of the stupid people in the class were talking about him, he was sure that everyone seemed to be either talking about him, or glaring at him in some way, well, unless you count Shikamaru, Chouji, and some airhead Amy. "_Hey Kyuubi, wanna play another game of chess?" _he asked his tenant. _"I'm bored furball."_ He sighed, grabbing hold of his pouch idly, he smiled as he felt a picture in his pouch. Pulling it out, he smiled.

Looking at the paper quickly caused Naruto to almost black out. _Damn tease of a fucking fiancée._ He thought, looking at the picture of Hana holding a kunai against her now naked skin.

Naruto looked around, noticing Hinata being curious again as she tried to look over his shoulder. Quickly putting it away, he smirked lightly at her. "Maybe one day, Hinata. Just not now okay?" he asked, looking at her nod before leaning back and resting his eyes for just a few minutes. "We need to talk Hinata." He whispered, drawing her attention. Receiving a nod from her, he frowned before giving her a nod and a brief smile. "I know you care about me." He began, drawing a gasp from her. "But I cannot return your affections."

To say that Hinata was shocked would be an understatement. She instantly began to cry quietly. "Why… N Naruto-kun?" she stuttered, no longer looking into his eyes.

"Because…" he began, only to be interrupted by the door opening and slamming, jolting him from the conversation as he stared at Iruka and Mizuki walking into the room to stand behind their desk.

Naruto was shocked however, as he saw a look that not most people would have seen and understood coming from Mizuki, while he could barely hear the quiet growls from Iruka. _What the hell is going on?_ He thought.

Just as he was about to apply more chakra, he was jolted by Iruka. "The top scoring students in the written are as follows." He said, turning around to begin writing on the board. He seemed to go in reverse order. As he was finished, Naruto and many of the others were gasping in air as fast as they could.

#1: Naruto Uzumaki

#2: Hinata Hyuuga

#3: Sakura Haruna

"That can't be!" Sakura yelled, her voice reaching critical levels as she bolted upright, slamming her fists into the table. "Naruto-baka cheated! What did Sasuke-kun get!?" she demanded.

"Your precious 'Sasuke-kun' got nothing for his trouble, since he is being removed from the shinobi program until a full investigation can be done on all of his scores and 'supposed' hard work." Iruka growled, motioning for the door only to have two ANBU enter the room, heading for Sasuke's seat. They quickly picked up the boy and took him before the Hokage, no one noticing the 'Ne' on their masks.

"But, what happened?!" Ino took her chance to get answers, looking at the ANBU quizzically.

"Apparently, someone has been up to some trickery. They have been modifying Sasuke-teme's tests through some time." Iruka sighed, watching Mizuki out of the corner of his eye as the ANBU took Sasuke away, screaming all the way about killing his brother and needing power.

In one swift moment however, Iruka was pinned to the desk in front of him, a kunai now stabbed into each of his hands to hold him in place. Mizuki was standing over him with a sadistic grin on his face. "Do you really think you are that smart, Iruka-san!?" Mizuki yelled, drawing everyone to stare at the downed teacher.

But before anyone could do or say anything, Naruto was standing behind Mizuki, Shino at the door of the classroom and another silhouette outside a window. "Mizuki-teme, did you find something to do with your free time?" Naruto asked, looking between the two. "Because unless you were completely RETARDED, you would not assault a fellow teacher." He smiled sadistically, mocking the teacher openly.

Leaning back to Naruto, Mizuki simply could not stop smiling. "Are you gonna defend the man that wants to kill you, Naruto? You wouldn't be able to pass this test unless you had help, so what do you think is gonna happen to you, little demon brat." He said before he leaned down closer to him. "Do you wanna know why people hate you so much, Naruto?" he asked. But before he could say anything, Naruto had taken a few strands of Mizuki's hair and tied it in a knot under his nose. Forcefully pulling Mizuki's head around, Naruto grinned broadly.

"Look everyone, Mizuki has a stupid mustache!" he yelled, before doing something shocked everyone: He opened the mans mouth and took his tongue between his fingers. Looking into the mans mouth, he could barely contain his laughter. "BRACES, oh come on Mizuki-teme, do you really need them? And is that a dental dam?" he said with a laugh before taking more of Mizuki's hair and tying it around his tongue. "Next time you threaten me, make sure I know nothing about seals. Oh, and when I remove it, you should be aware that you should run before you shit and piss your pants." He ordered.

Needless to say Mizuki was removed from the room and taken into ANBU headquarters and after a bath, he was put into an anti-chakra cell all the while damning Naruto and the Kyuubi itself.

"Now that that is settled, hey Shinobi-san, could you please go get a med-nin for Iruka-sensei please?" he said out the window of the room, catching the mans attention as he sped away. Looking back to his class, he walked over to Iruka. "Are you okay, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, just don't take out the kunai yet." Iruka explained. "Also, never, and I mean NEVER do what you did to Mizuki to anyone in this room."

"I can't promise about EVERYBODY in the room, but I can try." Naruto said with a grin. "But you, Shino and Hinata are safe from it. After all, I know Hinata likes me, but I already have two fiancée, that is why I said that stuff Hinata." He said, absently looking at a now crying Hinata. He slowly walked up to her. "I know you have a crush on me, Hinata like I just told you, but I have things to do in my life, and so do you. So how about this. We be friends, and help each other get stronger and go from there. I don't want you relying on me." He explained, causing Hinata to nod before crying more. Leaning down to whisper in her ear. "I know that your strong. But you need to prove it to yourself. I know someone who would just LOVE your attention." He smiled, nodding toward Shino. "Get strong for yourself, promise me that Hinata."

"I promise." Hinata eeped as she felt a hand at her back. Looking back, she saw Shino absently blushing, before smiling at him.

"And don't you dare act like his bugs scare you. I know better." Naruto laughed, watching as Iruka was removed from his desk by the schools Med-nin. "Well, while you heal up, Iruka-sensei, why don't we go get some lunch and be back in say… fourty-five minutes?" he asked, getting a nod from his teacher as the med-nin applied healing jutsu to his hands.

Outside the Academy

"So, my little Hokage, how did everything go?" he heard the angelic voice of Hana call out to him as he walked along the street to Ichiruka's. "Naruto-kun, I know that you can hear me."

"I am now free of Sasuke-teme and Mizuki-teme. They helped each other cheat I think." Naruto explained as he walked into the stand. "Other than that I am now top on the written. If Mizuki hadn't attacked Iruka we would still be doing the tests." He sighed, watching the father and daughter clean up from the progress of the rebuild. "Two miso please, Ayame?" he asked, getting a nod from the girl before she disappeared again.

"Okay, Naruto-kun but be careful in the rest of the tests. We don't want anyone thinking I made another Itachi or something." She smiled.

"I can only hope I can be that strong, Hana-chan." Naruto sighed, missing the only person that he could consider sane from that pathetic Uchiha clan. "I hope he can come back someday, Hana-chan." He sighed.

Across from Ichiruka Ramen

Two figures stood at the top of the building across the street, watching the two warily. "So, do you think that this'll complicate things?" a feminine voice asked, fingering a few strands of her hair in her ponytail.

"I told you already, Jengumi." A deeper voice called out from beside her. "We don't know until we try." He said matter-of-factly. "We both have blotches on our records so I don't know. We would need someone pretty big supporting us on this."

"Jayden, we've been Gennin for three years now. We should have been on our way to chunnin by now and you and I BOTH know it." Jengumi Vezeery said, her hair falling over her shoulder again. "I need to cut this damn thing!" she growled at her hair, causing one Jayden Kiobodunai to sweat-drop.

"Umm, you're the one with the knives, Jengumi." He smiled, pointing to her weapons belt.

"WHO ASKED YOU!?" the girl shouted, huffing as she looked once again at the Ramen stand. "Lets go talk to the Hokage then." She sighed angrily. "Maybe he could help us."

Academy

Naruto was now smiling as he leaned against the tree at the testing yard around the back of the Academy, waiting absently while Hana read to him from a branch in the tree. "Now Naruto-kun, make sure that you don't do anything stupid." Hana muttered silently. "I don't want anyone thinking that I gave you some kind of forbidden training technique or anything during this month." She explained.

"Yeah I know Hana-chan." He said absently. Looking up at her, he simply blew her a kiss. "Trust me."

"I trust you more than I do most of the people in this village." She said with a giggle before disappearing.

_God I wish she would teach me that damn technique!_ He growled, fingering one of his fangs absently.

Minutes later, Naruto was greeted with the feeling of a clone being dispelled and waited. Several MORE minutes later, and Naruto was greeted by the sounds of the sirens from the pink-haired banshee. "NARUTO-BAKA!!!" she shouted, rounding the corner. "I'm going to make you pay for trying to make _my _Sasuke-_kun_ look bad! Drop the Henge so I could pound your little ass into the ground!" she ordered. "You cheated to get your way with the written exam, and now you probably used some kind of trickery to cheat on everything else!" she yelled, getting closer.

But what confused Naruto more was that he could not see anything of the other class members. "So," he began, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "Where are Iruka-sensei and the others, Sakura-_slut_." He sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets. He watched the little girl stop for a second before running full out again. She slammed a fist into Naruto's face, just below his chin.

"Ino is asking questions." She growled out of shock as she saw Naruto seemingly brushing off the attack, which would normally have caused him to hit the ground tumbling. "What the…"

"Sakura Haruna, someone I use to actually care about." Naruto growled out in spite as he looked at her over her own fist. "You hit more like a puppy than a kinouichi." He sighed. "Hell even the village mobs hit harder than you."

"What the…" Sakura stuttered, trying to pull her fist free before someone saw this. "How…"

"Well, now all you need are When, How, and Why don't ya?" he said snidely before looking at her hand again. "I guess my chakra is literally sticking your own hand to where you put it on my body." Naruto smiled. "And if my clone that I made a second ago makes it to Iruka-sensei, imagine what would happen if he saw you like this, Sakura-san." He grilled evilly.

Sakura instantly paled as she realized what was happening. "Let me GO Naruto-baka! I know you cheat, but this is ridiculous!" she screamed, causing Naruto to wince at the damage to his eardrums. "If you don't let my hand go, I'll…" she threatened, only to be interrupted by Naruto.

"You'll do what, scream at me more?" Naruto growled. "You're a pathetic excuse of a woman, Sakura." He muttered. "Wait, that would actually mean that you have breasts, which I already know that you don't." he smiled at the look on her face. But just as he was about to say something else, he received another punch from the pink-haired banshee, this time ended up an attempt on his manhood, but ended up being in his stomach, surprising him enough to actually feel the pain, causing him to double over slightly.

"Your nothing but a dobe!" she shouted, looking down at his gasping face.

However, she didn't realize that now he had more of a view of whatever she had for an ass. "Damn you don't even have an ass!" Naruto gasped, holding his stomach as he laughed. Standing up he could only shake his head at her. "Do you even have ANY feminine wiles?" he asked, mocking her.

Classroom

Iruka was almost wishing that he could tackle Ino and smack her senseless as she asked him countless questions that she already knew the answers too, among the ones that centered around Sasuke and him coming back for the test. Looking behind her as the other class members walked in, he could only sigh. "Ino, no more questions." He began, gesturing for her to sit down at her desk.

Ino had to fight fidgeting. "But Iruka-sensei, your stopping an heir to a clan to not graduate but virtually allowing a cheating baka to pass with top scores." She smiled faintly, thinking that she had him.

"Ino, get the fuck to your seat or I WILL disqualify you for discrimination and piss-poor treatment of fellow shinobi." He threatened, raising a pen over several names on the roster.

"Yeah, Ino-slut." A voice called out from the window. Iruka turned to said window to show Naruto hanging on the edge of the window sill. "Iruka-sensei, send them to the target range please, and quickly. A certain classmate is presently attacking me."

"LIAR!" Ino yelled, bolting upright from her seat just as she sat down. "NOBODY is outside of this class except for you!" she yelled, trying not to sweat too much

"Oh, hehe." Naruto laughed. "You know, its kinda odd how you always sound like Sakura and that includes with the level of you screaming at me." He said with a smile.

Ino could only gulp worriedly as she turned away only to turn back to see Iruka running outside the room, screaming at them to go to the shuriken ring.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the Academy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he continued to listen to Sakura's shrieking, even though he wished he could slap a mouth-gag on her so she would shut up. "Haruna, get the fuck away from me." He warned, suddenly not liking the way she kept constantly acting like Sasuke was still around. "You are more of a sexist pig than anyone I have ever known!" he yelled, watching her tense. "Oh I almost forgot, you and Ino are like major ass-jockey's for the emo-teme." He sighed, watching her face go red. Suddenly thinking of something, he made a gesture towards the corner of the building. "Could you please hurry it up. I'm expecting a teacher and class to be here for shinobi testing. You remember what that is, don't you?"

Not even bothering to listen to the blonde, Sakura reached back to punch him again, only this time to be stopped by another hand. Looking back in rage at the intruder, Sakura paled as she looked at the person behind her and back to the blonde. "Now, I am sure there is an explanation for all of this, right, Naruto?" Iruka sighed, looking at the blonde who for some reason had the look of either fighting constipation, or fighting the urge not to laugh his ass off. Pushing the stunned and scared girl off of him, Iruka turned to the rest of the class. "All of you know the rules to fighting outside of the ring, don't you?" he asked, receiving scared nods from both Ino and Sakura. But when he looked over at Hinata, he saw her looking over Naruto, who seemed to be fine.

"Hinata-chan! I'm fine!" Naruto snapped, giving her a sad nod as she seemed to scare up a bit. "I know its in your nature to help and to heal, but you know for a fact that I heal quite well." He said with a smile. "Thank you for asking, dear friend." He said, a goofy grin that Iruka had never seen on his face flashing everyone.

Iruka would have said something to the two, but Shino appeared behind Hinata and gave her a small hug, whispering something in her ear.

Throwing Range

Naruto walked slowly behind the rest of the group with Shino and Iruka, arms folded behind him under his thigh-high trenchcoat. "Shino, I seen that you calmed Hinata down." He began, taking out one of his hands.

He slowly reached to the Aburame and smiled as he placed his hand on his shoulder. A small swarm of bugs appeared out the side of his collar and spread over Naruto's hands. Shino and Iruka both stood shocked as the blonde made no reaction of disgust. "I mainly wanted to say thank you, Shino-san. You didn't have to help her if you didn't want to."

"I could not really let my friend become sad and depressed just because of something someone did. I know you would do the same for any of use." Shino explained. "My father told me once that you protect the village every day. He did not go into specifics, but he was quite happy to know that I am your friend."

"No matter what, Shino-san." Naruto grinned. Leaning forward, he whispered into Shino's ears. "Even though I know you like Hinata, Shino. You should go for it. Ask her out in a couple of weeks." He smiled, hoping the bug-boy would be okay.l

Finally reaching the range for the test, Naruto sighed as he could see Hinata looking around at the crowd from a far-away corner. Turning to Shino however, he saw the weirdest thing that he could expect, Shino looking at Hinata with a blush. "Go talk to her. Cheer her on for the next few phases, maybe break that stuff going on in her head." Naruto sighed, feeling guilty for breaking the Hyuuga heiress' heart earlier.

_You couldn't do anything to help her, Kit_. Kyuubi frown at the container. _You have two wives already, and if you didn't say anything to her now, it would only hurt her more._ The bijuu explained.

_Yeah I know Kyuubi-chan._ He sighed, walking over to the group. _But try telling that to my gut._

Ranges

Iruka now stood before the entire class, looking around the group. "Now listen here! I have no intention of leaving anyone behind today when it comes to this class. I want all of you to become Shinobi of Konoha, so everyone here had BETTER have been practicing their shuriken and kunai throwing!" he shouted. "Ten Shuriken, and ten Kunai. Gotta get five out of the ten of each to pass." He explained, drawing everyone up short from their thoughts. "Naruto, you're up first, since you are the top scorer so far." He smiled, watching for a reaction out of the blonde.

"Sorry, sensei, but you can have someone else go first. I want to go last for my own reasons." Naruto smiled back, just leaning against the tree that was behind everyone.

"Okay." Iruka replied, looking at the blonde as if to ask him _Are you okay?_ But looking below the rankings, he smiled. "Hinata Hyuuga, please get your butt over here and pass your exam please."

And so it began with everyone taking their turns at throwing the Kunai and Shuriken, all the while Naruto slept against the tree, a shadow clone above him watching everything before popping out of existence.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi stood looking out of the window, watching his beloved village go throughout its day. He had gotten word from his ANBU that both Sasuke Uchiha and Mizuki had done something stupid at the Academy. And that made him glad that the clone Naruto was using to talk with him had dispersed. But when he had asked where the two were, the ANBU in question said that they had been released by the council on what they considered 'false charges'. Before he could do anything, another ANBU had shown up, saying that he had found the two of them and that they were once again on their way to the Academy, so that Sasuke would be given his leaf protector and be given the rank of Genin. _Like hell I would allow that._ He thought, looking back to his door just as it was knocked on.

"Come in." he sighed, expecting another clone of Naruto to walk in. But as he looked through the door, he saw two people that he did NOT expect today. In walked BOTH Jengumi Vezeery, and Jayden Kiobodunai, his most troubled Genin in the whole village, except for Naruto that is. "Jayden, Jengumi, how are you two today? Here for some missions?" he asked, knowing that that would be the only reason the two would be coming to see him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Outside the window of the Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana had been coming to see the Hokage about the team placement of her fiancée, when as she even came near the window, Sanbi told her to stop out of sight. Looking around, she could not figure out what was wrong. _Whats going on ya overgrown turtle?_ She asked.

_I don't know, but I smell the chakra of the seven-tailed bug!_ The turtle shouted back, slightly worried.

"Oh hell now, not today!" she yelled, not realizing that she had. But when she got closer to the window, she heard the Hokage addressing several people that she did not remember from before.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Inside the Office

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Jengumi was the first to speak out of the two, to make matters worse is how she talked. She actually sounded like she was hopeful! "Hokage-sama, we're…" she began, pointing to both her and Jayden. "We want a team." She sighed. "And before you begin saying that me and Jayden are the only ones that don't have a team out of the active Genin, I want to say this and only this…" she sighed again, as if looking like she was trying to figure out the best way to say it.

Sarutobi as it was, was now scared. Jengumi BARELY talked to him so… well so nicely. "Spit it out, Jengumi-chan. You know I don't hold anything against you when you speak." He smiled, at least he was hoping that it seemed reassuringly to the poor girl.

"We want a fresh genin, someone who knows what it's like to be on his own." Jayden said, coming to the poor girls rescue. It showed that something was going on for the two and that they were BOTH wanting something together. Which kinda made Sarutobi worry even more.

_Ever since those incidents happened, these two have been the only lone team that I have. With Jayden's 'situation' and Jengumi's clan being slaughtered, this is the only time that I have ever SEEN the two so… well functional._ Sarutobi thought. "Well did you have anything in mind that you would request?" he asked.

"UZUMAKI!" the two shouted, nearly knocking him from his chair in fright. But as he shook his head, he shook it again to get rid of the lingering blaring in his ears from Jayden's 'lovely' voice –You know, the ones that can boom so much that you rupture an eardrum?- "Now, can you two say that QUIETLY!?" he shouted, causing the two to sweatdrop.

"We want Uzumaki Naruto to be our teammate, Sarutobi-sama." Jayden frowned, shame at his lack of control written on his face and in his voice.

Loud laughter could clearly be heard from outside the window, alerting the three that they weren't alone. Turning to the window, they could see Hana Inuzuka standing outside the window, laughing her ass off. In an instance, both of the other visitors in the room drew their weapons. In a flash two long daggers were in Jayden's hands and Jengumi's hands were at her side, her weapons activated in her sleeves. "Easy, you two." The aged Hokage sighed. "Hana Inuzuka, get your ass in here, or you can simply not see your boyfriend for a week while he does D missions." He threatened.

In just under a second, Hana was in the office, on top of the Sandaime's own desk, and holding his collar. "If you wanna threaten me, use something else. Because any mission that has him going away, gets me included in the deal, remember?" she growled.

The two behind them however, stood off to the side in shock. But Jengumi quickly reverted to a worried expression. "Umm, Hokage-sama!" she cried, looking down at her arms in fright.

"Get to the window!" Jayden yelled, pushing her to the door.

Before Hana could ask what the hell was going on, she was treated to a rare word from the Hokage. "DUCK!"

But before she could follow the order, she was blasted from the desk by a pair of rather sizeable explosions from outside the window. She landed semi-gracefully on the wall of the Hokage pictures, looking for whoever attacked the office. "God damnit, Jengumi! How many times do I have to tell you to back off the chakra before shutting it off completely!" the young boy yelled, shaking the other girl slightly, making some kind of point.

"Okay, Sarutobi-sama." Hana gasped. "Maybe you should tell me who the hell these two are, and how she just caused a damn explosion just from flicking her damn WRISTS!" she growled.

"First however, is everything okay, Jengumi-chan?" Jayden growled, interrupting the response from the Hokage.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"Okay, Hana-chan." Sarutobi sighed. "For one thing, what the hell was so funny when you were outside my door?" he asked.

"For one thing, I was coming here to talk to you about team placements of the new graduates, and you are here talking to two people who I don't even know who they are, saying that they actually WANT to be his teammates, its awesome and yet so damn priceless it's almost funny!" she giggled.

"Well we're being serious, Chunin-san." Jengumi sighed, checking what appeared to be launchers on her list. "Damnit, those were my favorites too." She sighed.

Hana on the other hand was looking at the launchers questionably. "May I see those?" she asked, pointing to the two. "I'm not gonna take them or anything, but I would just like to know what they are."

Jengumi simply pulled up the sleeves of her kimono up, revealing a pair of launchers that looked like gauntlets, only with pockets for what appeared to be some kind of projectile. "Wow." Hana whispered, looking them over. "What are you able to fire out of these?" she asked.

"As long as I have the casings, modified senbon, kunai, shuriken, and my personal clan shuriken." Jengumi blushed, pulling her kimono sleeves down when Hana released them. "My clan used them all the time, and now I'm the only heir." She smiled.

"Well, that seems like a mass-destruction tempo right there." Hana smiled, ruffling the girls hair.

"Excuse me, Chunin-san." Jayden growled. "But if I may ask… WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ASKING QUESTIONS ABOUT!?" he yelled, causing Hana's ears to ring.

"Okay pup, for one thing, WATCH THE FUCKING VOICE!!! I have sensitive ears." She growled. "And you two are talking about being on a team with my fiancée, and I am just being curious!" she explained, shocking the two.

"Hana, Naruto isn't the only one with problems of the bijuu variety." Sarutobi began, causing Hana to gasp.

"Are you sure, Hokage-sama?" Jengumi stuttered, looking around the room.

"She already knows about Naruto, which is something that I will have to talk with her about later, and she should know, since you two want to be on his team."

"Okay is someone gonna stop freaking me out here? The only villages that have two containers are Cloud and Iwa." Hana sweated.

"Well…" Jayden interrupted, looking to Sarutobi only to receive a nod. "I am originally from Waterfall. When the Sachibi attacked all those years ago, our kage in his wisdom split the chakra of the beast, its good chakra was sealed into an orphan boy with a missing arm." He frowned, flexing his hands absently. "The bad chakra, which made it evil mostly, was split into that skinny twig of a bitch that is being used like a weapon. I don't even know her name."

"You have the chakra of a seven tailed bijuu?" Hana gasped, looking between the two.

"And a bloodline nobody knows about but the people in this room: Regeneration." Jayden smiled at her expression.

But when she sprung a smile, all everyone in the room could do is cackle maniacally. "Sarutobi-sama, I not only can agree to this idea, but I can honestly say that I know just the Jounin-sensei for these brats!"

"Oh no, not her." Sarutobi groaned, watching her face lighten up as he rubbed his nose. "I'll see what I can do, Hana. But I swear if this backfires, I'm going after the Daimyo's for permission to go into hiding."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto glared at Sakura as she continued to berate him. "I can't believe you think that your better than Sasuke-kun!" she yelled, only to get slapped in the mouth by him.

"Trying to concentrate, you pink-haired-no tits-no ass- BIMBO!" he yelled, pushing her back before grabbing the Kunai and Shuriken in Iruka's hands. But right as he pulled back his hands to throw, he was interrupted with a punch to his jaw, HARD. But just as he was standing up from his fall, he was greeted with someone holding his hands down and a kunai at his neck. Looking up at his attacker, he growled. "Sasuke Uchiha. What an UNPLEASANT surprise. And who is this holding my hands?" he said, looking up only to find Mizuki being the one holding his hands down. "Didn't like my seal much, did you, Mizuki-teme?"

"I don't care what you think you are, demon. But I will end the threat to this village if it costs me my life!" Sasuke yelled, causing several of the students to gasp. "Mizuki-sensei told me all about you, Kyuubi." He growled.

"Okay for one thing, thanks asshole. Now I wont have ANY friends who can respect me. Two, learn to just what the scroll is before you think of what is sealed inside it. Three, and you BOTH might wanna come closer for this." Naruto growled. As the two looked at each other, they smiled before coming closer to the boys face. "Three is 'BOOM', ya moronic bitches." He growled. And with that, the students of the class were shocked to see 'Naruto' explode, causing the two holding him down to receive second degree burns along their entire bodies, along with being sent into a nearby wall, unconscious.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled out in concern as he tried to run to the burning body, just to see it go poof. Looking around, he saw Naruto walking away with his head held down, his hands now empty of weapons. "Naruto, STOP!" he yelled, causing the others to look behind them. Naruto on the other hand, could only look back with tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Iruka-sensei. With this now, I know I'll never get on a good team, and everyone here won't like working with a damn 'demon'." Naruto cried, looking down at his hands.

"Naruto, that isn't true." Naruto quickly turned to his right to see something odd… Shino, Hinata, Chouji, and Shikamaru all walking up to him, with Kiba surprisingly in the background and Ino walking slowly up behind him.

"Yeah it is," he sniffed. "The only ones who could accept me is jiji, Hana-chan and my grandparents." He growled.

That was until he received another surprising thing, he was slapped… in the face… by Hinata!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hana was smiling as she reached the Academy. She only had to convince the Jounin she had in mind, and then she would have the weirdest, yet the most awesome team that she could ever experience. But as she neared the back of the Academy, she had to stick herself to the roof as it shook from an explosion. _Oh no!_ she thought, knowing what Naruto would do to people if they had him in a corner. She was at the edge of the school's roof instantly. Looking around she saw Hinata slapping Naruto, to everyone's shock. "NARUTO!" she yelled, causing everyone to look at her. She didn't care as she appeared near Naruto and pulled him into a hug. "Someone tell me why my fiancée was just slapped?" she ordered.

"Hana-chan, I need your help here!" she heard Iruka yell behind her. Turning around, she saw Iruka pulling two people to their feet, blood and flame burns marring their skin and clothes.

"What happened, Naruto. What did these two do?" she asked, looking into his teary eyes.

"They attacked him." Shino began, making her look up at him, slightly stricken. "They said something about Naruto being a demon and being the Kyuubi, but then Naruto exploded his clone."

Hana looked down at her fiancé before looking back at Iruka. "I'll be right there!" she yelled. Turning back to him however, she sighed again. "Good job taking care of some traitors, Naruto, but next time be careful to wait until AFTER your tests are over."

"Their not dead." Naruto whispered. "Didn't wanna get in trouble for killing the Uchiha."

Hana could only laugh as she kissed him on the forehead. "They deserve everything that has happened to them, do you understand me?" she asked.

"Hana-chan, he's passed everything already." Iruka smiled, tossing something to them before almost falling from the weight of Sasuke's unconscious body.

Hana caught it to look at a rather interesting designed head-protector. It was a normal leaf symbol, but she had NEVER seen one made from black metal before, not even on the ANBU. Bringing it in front of the kids, she smiled as she handed it to Naruto. "Put it on sweetheart, I want to see what it looks like on you." She smiled.

Naruto slowly put on the headband, sliding it around his neck before pulling something out of his pocket, only to be stopped by Hana. "Lets wait to add that to the ensemble, okay hun? I'll talk to you later after class okay? I have to go take these two to the Hokage." She smiled, before looking at his friends, passing briefly over her brother, only to center on him again. "Anything happens to my fiancé, and the one responsible won't reach puberty." She threatened before walking over and taking the two burn victims to the Hokage's office.

AN: **Okay, this took me a long time to rewrite so please don't yell about the 29 pages. Anyways, changed some things on it to actually allow for more possibilities. I am going to be putting up character profiles starting next chapter on all of my lovely O/C's. So please bare with me. Once again this is mainly a Hana and Mei with Naruto pairing, but may consider a small part of Temari in it by way of popular demand. If anyone would like it or hate it please review about it.**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Naruto stood at the back of the class, his headband around his neck still. He watched everyone looking at him, then back to Iruka only to go right back. After Hana had left, he had had to push people away from him, since at that moment everyone was asking what the hell was going on, and how he had someone from the Inuzuka clan calling him her boyfriend. He had simply told every one of them that it wasn't something he wanted to talk about, even though Kiba looked at him like he would kill him if Naruto didn't tell him what was going on. But when people stopped asking about Hana, they started asking about Kyuubi, and if he really WAS the demon. By now however, Naruto was beyond tolerance when it came to being the demon's container. _At least you're not me._ Kyuubi snickered.

_Whys that, oh wise Kyuubi-sama?_ Naruto sighed.

_Because if you WERE me, we would have literally SLAUGHTERED this village at the ripe old age of seven._ The bijuu growled.

"NARUTO!" Naruto visibly winced as he looked over at Sakura being held back by Hinata and Shino. Apparently she had come over to taunt him again. "Let me go, you demon loving bitchs!" she shrieked, now pounding on their backs painfully. "NARUTO! I am going to kill you! You killed Sasuke-kun! You DAMN DEMON!" she shrieked.

Naruto was about to walk over to her and pound the shit out of her, when she was greeted with something that shocked even Naruto: Ino's fist had connected with the back of her pink haired head, knocking her out. With a visible _plop_, the pink haired banshee was knocked to the ground, and out like a light, all with one punch! "Okay, that was unexpected." Naruto laughed, looking at Ino.

As it was, the platinum haired mind-walker was looking right back at him. "Is it true, are you really the pariah that my father keeps talking about?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto frowned, not sure what she was talking about. Looking around, Naruto saw that only two people were even paying attention to them, well three if you counted Kiba's glaring from the back near the wall. "I'm not a pariah or whatever people call me. I am just me."

"Well, that clinches it." Ino laughed, walking over to him. "My father has talked about a boy that held too much in him to contain by anyone else, and doesn't let the people of the village get him down while being whatever he can, much less what he wants to be." She explained. Whispering into his ear, he smiled at what she said next. "I always thought you would be bigger."

As she pulled away, she gave him a small peck on his bare left shoulder, causing him to giggle slightly. Looking him dead in the eye, she simply smiled. "I know you have Hana, and whoever this other girl that you talked about earlier, but know that you are my friend, more than even Sakura, since I know who and what you are now." She said, her smile growing as she saw him blush.

Naruto couldn't contain the blush on his face as she walked away from him, making him remember where he was, and who was watching him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi frowned behind his pipe as he looked around the room, waiting for the inevitable report of what had happened this morning from his ANBU Captain. But as he waited, he was greeted with someone knocking on his door, making him sigh for the umpteenth time that day alone. _I love being in my own mind again,_ he thought. _But this is getting ridiculous!_ He thought, looking around the room for a brief second before bidding whoever was on the other side of the door entrance.

As expected, it wasn't some super model waiting to enter, but Hana walking in, two charred bodies that looked like they were shinobi being dragged behind her, was NOT what he expected. When she slammed the door shut, Sarutobi added the security seals before looking at her. "What the hell happened?" he asked, looking at the bodies.

"Hokage-sama, let me introduce… Sasuke Uchiha, and the former instructor Mizuki." Hana smiled, gesturing profusely to the two. "And don't worry, they're not dead."

"Well that is good. Now who do I need to put under arrest for assaulting shinobi?" a dark voice called from behind her, bringing her around to see a man that looked like he had taken much too time in his day in a dark room. He wore a simple set of robes with the kanji for 'Freedom' on it, long black hair framing his face that held the ugliest pair of grey-green eyes.

"Well, I don't know, since it was self defense." Hana frowned. "And if you'll excuse me, but who are you?" she asked.

"Oh I'm sorry, Inuzuka-san." He smiled as he looked at her.

"I'm not an Inuzuka. I was removed from that clan." She growled.

"And yet you still wear the face tattoo's." he smirked. "My name is Hotoru, Sanibayo Hotoru." He bowed.

"What are you doing in my office, Sanibayo-san." Sarutobi growled, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Oh, my apologies." The man smiled evily. "I was given this scroll just yesterday to be given to Sarutobi Hiruzen as soon as possible, in regards to the surplus in Konoha Shinobi." He smiled, handing a small scroll to the Hokage. "It states that you are being investigated in regards to your graduating classes for the last three years." He explained. "Namely in regards to the fact that you have one civilian that is unable to become a shinobi due to certain factors. And I am here to make sure that said person is to be executed before he can be allowed to embarrass the Elemental Nations. By order of the Fire Daimyo."

"Nice try." Sarutobi smiled, holding up the scroll that he had read. "This is, however NOT the Fire Daimyo's own signet. And I have other orders concerning this shinobi." Sarutobi smiled. "And I would do well not to insult said shinobi, since I know for a fact that any matters concerning this child, go through ME. Not the Fire Daimyo, by order OF the Fire Daimyo. So guess what, either get the hell out of here, or Hana NAMIKAZE here, will kick you out herself."

"The Namikaze are dead old man. You should know that more than anyone." Hotoru growled. "The only thing that is even a remnant of that name is still inside a damn demon." He growled, his anger showing.

"So, Danzo had set a fail-safe huh?" Sarutobi smiled.

Hotoru visibly shrank as he tried not to fear the old man. But it was hard, since he could literally feel the chakra coming from the Hokage, and from behind him. Looking behind him, he could see that the chakra coming from the girl was in fact DWARFING the Hokage! "I have no idea who Danzo is, Hokage-sama. But I WILL have that boy executed soon enough. He does not deserve to live!" he shouted, walking away from the two. _And when I have him on the executioners block, Shonai-sama will have the sacrifice he requires!_ He thought to himself, exiting the room.

As soon as the man left the room, the tension in the room visibly lessened and Hana sighed. But as she looked back at the two crumpled and unconscious traitors, she saw that they were missing! "Oh HELL no!" she shouted, causing the Hokage to look up, only to call for his ANBU to search for the man that just left the room.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy – Sparring Ring

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know I already gave you your headband, Naruto, but I must make sure you have some kind of Taijutsu down, and I have to make sure that you can do the academy basics. Okay?" Iruka sighed, looking at the other students. "It'll make it seem fairer to the other students." He smiled warily.

"Okay, but not a person here is willing to spar with me though, Iruka-sensei." Naruto sighed. After spending the last hour talking to the others, he could tell that they thought of him as the same person that they were friends with. But as he looked at everyone around, he could tell that none of them wanted to spar with him in fear of what he had done to both Mizuki and Sasuke.

"Well if at the time of your spar, nobody wants to spar, Naruto, I myself will spar with you." Iruka smiled, causing the students to gasp at the same time as Naruto smiled broadly.

"You mean it Iruka-sensei?"

It would soon be known as the day that not only would his wallet be empty, but he would regret his next words. "Yes, and I won't even hold back for you. How's that? And if you can prove good enough, I will treat you to ramen after class. BEFORE anything else, and your friends will be invited."

Needless to say everyone agreed quite profusely.

It took another hour of people fighting as hard as they could against Iruka. None of them really surprised Naruto however. Chouji and Hinata were the only ones that could be said as good at Taijutsu, mainly because of their clan techniques. Shikamaru and Shino however were something altogether different. Their techniques were mainly based off of jutsu, with Shino's kikai insects being his only way of combat. _If I get on his team, I'm training him in Taijutsu._ He thought, looking around for the pink haired banshee. _I wish I would be able to spar with HER. Then I could take all my aggravation out on HER._ He growled to Kyuubi, hoping to strike up a conversation.

_Kit, you're a kitsune after my own heart, have I ever told you that?_ The bijuu laughed, shaking in her cage.

_Oh well, blame that on Hana-chan._ Naruto smirked. _I'm innocent._ He said, causing the bijuu to erupt out in laughter at his comment.

_And I'm a virgin!_ Kyuubi laughed, causing Naruto to laugh out loud, accidentally causing everyone to look at him, and distracting Iruka and his opponent, who at the time had been Kiba. Before the young student could recover however, he was back-fisted out of the ring. Naruto could only scratch the back of his neck and apologize, mentally glaring at the bijuu in his gut, only making the fox laugh harder.

"Kiba, collect yourself and get your ass in here." Iruka ordered, glaring at Naruto, frustrated at all the delays.

"Sorry, Kiba. I didn't mean to distract you." He sighed, walking over to the downed Inuzuka. Kneeling down, Naruto helped the boy up. "Sweep the leg, and follow through with a shoulder thrust." He whispered, causing Kiba to look up at him in confusion.

"What the…" the Inuzuka growled.

"Just do it, damnit. You wanna impress people, do what I recommended, alright." Naruto sighed, shaking his head absently as Kiba stood up.

The continuation of the match, for what it was, ended when Kiba executed what Naruto would later dub his own 'sledgehammer takedown'. Iruka had been so shocked that he ended up outside of the ring, his face bruised up slightly. "Good job, Kiba!" Naruto shouted, walking over to the Inuzuka, who was looking around at the applause shakily. When he reached the boy, he simply smiled at the blush on the mutts face, Akamaru now in his jacket. "How does it feel, kid. Being something that isn't entirely your clan?" he asked, causing the young Inuzuka to visibly straighten.

Turning around at him however, found Kiba looking at nothing. "I know you attacked me to get recognition from others, since you knew already about my being the container." Naruto whispered behind him again. "I am willing to work with you, train you. Sometimes, your not gonna have Akamaru behind you all the time." The blonde whispered. "Don't freak, your in a small genjutsu where I can talk with you without others seeing it." He explained. "And don't speak right now. If I don't get this out now, I'll never say it and I'll have failed a promise, and that is NOT something I do." The blonde sighed.

Kiba could only nod as he looked at everyone patting him on the back and shoulder.

"I am probably going to regret this sometime in the future, Kiba, but I feel that we could be friends again." Naruto said, shocking Kiba.

_I don't need friends!_ Kiba growled in his head. _I'll get stronger on my own!_

"Oh that's a GREAT way to think, isn't it." Naruto growled. "Should I just call you Sasuke Junior now? You sounded just like him."

Kiba was shocked to say the least.

"You are not even CLOSE to being like him. You have a family. Damnit you idiot, look at the way your clan is ran! You are all subservient to your clan head like little puppies!" Naruto yelled in Kiba's head. "Just nod if you want to be friends so I could end this genjutsu."

Kiba laughed heartily before nodding. _I would love to be friends again. Maybe then you can explain what the HELL is going on with my sister!?_

"Ah, see that is where you are wrong." Naruto smiled, shaking his imaginary head. "Hana is no longer your sister, according to your own mother and the public records." He explained. "But maybe later, you can ask her yourself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

River in Kiri

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three figures stood on the other side of the riverbank, clad in only dark grey cloaks covering themselves against the weather, waiting. All of a sudden, a loud bleating noise came from the river, even hidden in the mist, the three could see a large boat slowly drift in.

One of the three, the tallest looking of them, pulled out a rather small whistle. Blowing into it, the area was smoothed with a rather musical sound from the whistle in four small tunes. "They are coming." The cloaked figure began.

"Of course they are. It's been five years since I have heard from the Water Daimyo, Chu." The smaller of the two smiled under the hood, its voice more feminine. A tuft of rust colored hair appeared out of the hood, as if waving to the world before being tucked back into the hood.

"I would suggest the two of you quiet." The third figure growled out, looking around the area once again. "Especially since our visitors are always important." The cloaked man explained.

"Yazu, your always uptight." The female laughed.

"And your always hard-up, Mei!" the figure now named Yazu shouted, causing Mei Terumi to laugh all the more harder. "Chu, help me out here?" he pleaded.

"Oh give me a damn break you two, this is the last time we may see the girl and your giving her a hard time?!" Chu shouted.

The two instantly quieted as shuriken were shot at them from the river, landing near each of their feet, causing them to step back. "You three still need to learn to shut up!" a figure shouted from the now clear boat. "You have important cargo and your shouting!" the figure growled, reprimanding the two.

"Sorry, Daimyo-sama." Chu and Yazu sighed, standing stiff as they waited for the boat to land on the shore.

"Doesn't matter. I'm taking you three to meet Mei's fiancée." The Water Daimyo groaned, looking at them as the mist cleared further. Passing her gaze over Mei's covered form, she smiled, her own hair plastered to her face as she drew a ragged breathe. "I hate the mist around here." She growled, wiping her hair out of her way. "Hard to fucking breathe for me, and I hate how my hair feels afterwards." She explained, looking at the younger girl. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Mei just simply looked at both of the cloaked figures next to her before removing her hood, showing a full head of rust-colored hair surrounding a beautiful and blemish free face. A beautiful smile crossed the girls face at the mention of being ready. "Do you really have to ask?" she asked.

"Not really." The Daimyo smiled, remembering when she had sent word that her fiancé, who everyone had been led to believe was DEAD, was in fact alive and somewhat well, to the girl. She had been requested to arrive shortly after that, and when the Daimyo had made time to go and see her, she had been tackled to the ground where she was covered in hugs. With a chuckle, Goshiny patted the girl on the head. "Lets get you to the main boat and get you out of here. You're fiancé, and your new village, are waiting."

"Wait a minute, Daimyo-sama, what about her being given the Mizukage position?!" Chu shouted in shock. "We have been training her for so long so that she can take the position away from Yagura!" he explained.

"Yes well, a married woman cannot be a kage of another village as her husband now can she? That would show favoritism." Mei smiled, showing her age, even though she didn't act like it most of the time.

"Exactly my dear, and besides." Goshiny smiled lovingly. "I have already talked with Naruto, and he agrees that after he spends about a year in ANBU, he would become either the Wind Daimyo or the Water Daimyo." She said, her smile seeming to broaden as she thought of retiring. "But first he wants to become Hokage so that is a major bummer." She growled, motioning to the boat. "Come on, we only have a few days to go and we need to get there quick. I can't WAIT for you two to meet each other." She said with a squeal.

"I just hope he can keep away the perverts." Mei said with a sigh, pointing to the two next to her, much to Yazu and Chu's distress.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Academy

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto sighed as he waited for Iruka to have a rest. The teacher had fought everyone in the class, passing some, yet failing others. He was mildly surprised to see Sakura passing the Taijutsu test, but then again Iruka was suddenly afraid of her when she started ranting and started making signs for a genjutsu. He didn't know however that the woman had cast a genjutsu on HERSELF, making Iruka look like Naruto, causing her to go into a fighting frenzy of punching, kicking, scratch and biting, yes she actually bit his ankle when he tried to kick her in the head.

Needless to say Iruka needed a minute to make sure that he gave Naruto a good fight. And as the two squared off in the ring, Naruto smiled as Kiba stood forward and called the match to begin. But as soon as the match commenced, Naruto had to stop himself from rushing forward and pulling several key moves that he knew would take Iruka down swiftly. But as he straightened himself, he remembered something Iruka had always told him about in Taijutsu: Be creative, and there is always a chance to surprise your opponent.

Iruka on the other hand was mid stride from attacking when he saw Naruto get into some kind on unknown fighting style, causing him to think that maybe he had received unknown as of yet training.

Naruto smiled as he proceeded to commence his own attack, bringing his knee up to hit the instructor, which became blocked almost instantly by a pair of hands seeming to come out of nowhere, pushing his knee away. As he flew back, Naruto saw Iruka out of the corner of his eye, getting behind him readying for an attack. However, Naruto was able to swing his leg around and kick backwards, hitting Iruka in the gut, forcing him back and opening himself to a fast but still painful roundhouse that sent him sprawling on the ground.

Iruka lay on the ground, looking up at the sky, and all of the clouds that seemed to lay themselves bare. Trying to move however caused the Chuunin to scream out through his recently shut jaw. Looking around in futile concern, he saw Naruto running toward him, his face screaming concern as he heard the other students screaming at him and telling others to get the medics. "Jaw hurts like hell." He tried to mutter, only causing Naruto to look at him in concern.

Then as if an idea struck him, Naruto bent down and put Iruka's head in his lap. "I bet your jaw is hurting like a major bitch, right?" he cried, looking down at him. Iruka could only nod at the boy before Naruto looked at the other students. "Don't worry about the medics, everyone." He yelled, causing everyone to look at him worriedly. "I'll fix you right up, Iruka-sensei." He whispered. "I didn't mean to hit so hard." He cried, tears flowing from his eyes. Reaching back behind him, he seemed to grab a bottle of some kind out of his back. Taking the stopper out of it, Naruto smiled before trying to pull Iruka's lips apart. "Now, Iruka-sensei, this'll feel weird for only a second, don't try to talk until you can feel it working." He warned, pouring a small amount into the man's mouth, causing it to spread around his jaw-line.

When Naruto said it would feel weird, he didn't lie. But before Iruka could say or do anything about the weird feeling, pain seemed to rip up from below his stomach, just below his rib cage. Screaming out, Iruka had to be held down from thrashing at the pain. "Get me some help over here!" Naruto screamed, looking to the group of students.

After only a moments pause, Naruto was greeted with the shaky sight of Ino, Shino and Shikamaru running over, Chouji and Kiba not far behind. "I need to hold him in place as much as possible. Shikamaru, can you use your shadow jutsu to get him steady while Chouji uses his expansion to hold him better?" he asked, looking at the two of them before receiving a nod from the two. Naruto smiled as he watched his friends work in tune with every move they made. "Don't you think that they would make an awesome team with someone with medical prowess?" he whispered to the Chuunin, causing him to look at the two out of the corner of his eye before passing out from more pain.

"Naruto, what did you do to Iruka-sensei, you demon!" someone shrieked from the crowd. Naruto sighed as he looked to the crowd, only to see Sakura come charge out of the group of students, Hinata hot at her heals, apology written all over her face.

"Shut UP!" a male voice called from his right. Looking over in that direction revealed the one person that Naruto could not have anticipated, Kiba looking at the pink-haired banshee with painful rage plastered all over him. "If you hadn't had your head so fucking far up a traitor's ass, you would have seen that Naruto had hit Iruka-sensei too hard in the face during the exam spar." He growled, looking back over at their sensei to see him smiling an eye-smile. "What is that stuff you used, Naruto?" he asked, looking at the bottle.

"It's a pain reliever, with a healing agent from a plant on the other side of a training ground a pretty decent distance from here." Naruto explains, looking down at Iruka's face as he slept. "I didn't expect the healing to work like it did however."

"What do you mean, Naruto?" Shino asked emotionlessly. "Healing shouldn't hurt at all."

"It does when you have a shatter jaw and two broken ribs." Hinata said as she looked on, her Byakugan activated. "When Naruto-kun… sorry." She stammered as everyone looked at her. "When Naruto-san hit Iruka-sensei in both the gut and face, he had used a lot of power, whether it being from sheer muscle or not, I don't know. It broke his jaw and ribs. But as I am seeing now, the liquid that Naruto…-san put in his mouth has not only healed both injuries, but it is somehow fixing more problems with Iruka than I am sure Naruto did NOT plan to do."

"I'm sorry Iruka-sensei." Naruto sighed, picking at Iruka's topknot. With a loud shriek, Iruka suddenly bolted upright, throwing both Shikamaru AND Chouji from the group. The two students looked up in shock as he looked at them all in turn.

_Is it me, or does Iruka-sensei look… younger?_ Ino thought, looking at his suddenly younger-looking face.

"Um, Iruka-sensei?" Shino asked, causing the teacher to look at him. Just as he turned his head, Naruto witnessed the bug-wielder's shocked expression. Walking in front of his sensei, Naruto gasped himself.

"Okay, would everyone STOP looking at me like that?" Iruka shouted, causing everyone to gasp even more.

_Even his VOICE sounds younger!_ Ino coughed, looking at the others.

"Okay, that's it!" Kiba shouted. "No more surprises, GOT IT Naruto!?" he growled, pointing towards the blonde.

"I didn't do it!" the blonde shouted. "It must be some kind of side-effect of the medicine I gave him." He explained.

"Oh would you gaki's PLEASE tell me what the hell is going on!?" Iruka shouted, causing Naruto to sigh before pulling out a weird looking Kunai and holding it up for the Chuunin to examine his reflection. Iruka looked at the blade in worry. But as he looked at himself in the reflection, he had to visibly stop himself from fainting. "You… you did…" he gasped, looking up at Naruto. "You did that… with a bottle of medicine?" he asked, fighting tears of happiness.

"I didn't do anything, the medicine did it all on its own, I just used medicinal properties of some of the plants around Konoha, I promise." Naruto smiled, crossing a finger over his heart.

No matter how much training he had received recently, Naruto could not have anticipated Iruka's reaction. "_My face… my face is healed!"_ the teacher shouted loudly, before tackling the blonde in a giant hug, screaming "Thank you. Thank you!" repeatedly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Council Chamber – Three hours later

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sarutobi could only sigh as five minutes ago, he had received word that the Civilian council had convened itself without telling either the Shinobi council, or himself. Now as he waltzed into the hallway outside the door, he smiled before he opened the door, finding it locked. Something that was never supposed to happen unless the council was not in session, which by the yelling on the other side of the chamber, it in fact was in session. Taking a deep breath, Sarutobi simply kicked the doors open, allowing the ANBU that had been following him from the shadows, to flow into the room to stand at each of the corners. "Honorable Council members, what do you think you are DOING HERE?!" he shouted, causing the now silent members to quiet.

"Hokage-sama, we were just discussing what should be done this year about the Academy training exams." A small yet round woman shouted. "We have discovered that somehow, that _thing_ you call a child has successfully graduated, even WITH our mole sabotaging his training and education!" she shouted, not realizing her mistake.

"Councilwoman Shokuna," the Hokage began angrily. "What do you mean, 'sabotaging his education'?" he asked forcefully.

"Hokage-sama…" the woman fretted. "My daughter Ami was in the same class as that _thing_ and has told me that he is stupid and ignorant." She stuttered, looking to the rest of the council for support.

"Hokage-sama," another councilman began, drawing his attention away, his black and grey hair seeming to hide most of his face. "We took it upon ourselves, to ensure control over the demon boy." He explained, not realizing the hateful glares from Sarutobi and his ANBU. "We sent in a Chuunin that would be able to stop him from learning, each year would be someone else. We don't want that _thing_ to even be a shinobi." He growled.

"Oh, so this ISN"T about a certain rule that as long as he isn't a shinobi, then you can beat him, cut him and pretty much abuse him as you see fit?" Sarutobi growled, looking at one of his ANBU and giving him a silent command. "Is that what it is, Councilman Jifa?"

The man never got a chance to answer, for as soon as he stood up to speak, he was removed of his head by the ANBU behind him, much to the outrage of his former Council members. "Now," Sarutobi growled, looking at everyone in turn. "If there are anymore _interference_ in my shinobi's matters, I will simply smile at you, tell you all what I have to say, and be done with it."

"We demand that the demon be exiled, or executed!" an older councilman shouted, holding up a piece of paper. "The Daimyo demands it!"

"Kill him, Dragon." Sarutobi growled. In an instant, the idiotic man's head was on the floor in front of the Hokage. "The Daimyo has already given me orders concerning the blonde boy known as Uzumaki Naruto. And you ALL had better hope that the boy is merciful." He growled. "All of you are under house arrest, to be guarded by MY ANBU. Time for this punishment…" he began, his fingers tapping his aging chin. "Oh I would have to say that I would let you out for the Chuunin Exams. Your own people can do your shopping and other things for you." He decreed, a smile not once fading from his face. "Oh, and this council? The civilian side of it, that you hold so damn close over your heads? It is now disbanded, resulting in all the power that you all have held for so long to quickly fall to me." He said as he walked out of the chamber.

Ichiruka Ramen Stand

"And here I thought I asked you if you were sure, Iruka-sensei." Naruto smiled as the five of them left the Ramen Stand after paying for the meal.

"Yeah, I know." Iruka sighed, looking around at the assembled friends. Shikamaru and Chouji had already headed home, saying that they needed to spend time with their families to celebrate. Ino had quickly came up with the excuse of needing to match up with everyone later because she had to go home and check in with her dad, who had asked her to head straight home. Hinata, Shino, and Kiba had left after only a few bowls themselves, but knew that they would be meeting up later. Iruka however, had looked over how many bowls that had been digested and swiftly hung his head in shame. _Never again will I offer to pay for Naruto and Chouji when they have a Ramen eating contest._ "Naruto, I have a rather serious question to ask, and I would like your answer about it." He said firmly, looking in the blonde's eyes as he smiled.

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked, giving him a wide fox-like grin.

"Is everything alright? I mean, just three months ago you couldn't have done what you did today. And here you are, today, scaring everyone in your class with so much, and your brushing most of it off like it was an everyday occurrence!" he asked, looking at Naruto's clothes. "I mean, your clothes, your attitude, even those moves you showed me today, and ESPECIALLY a newly mixed potion that not only healed the wounds you gave me, but it was so damned potent that it healed even my scar!" he groaned, looking around in fear that someone had heard him. "Is it… the fox?" he asked quietly.

"Iruka-sensei, I know it is hard to believe about what I am behaving like, but I am not in any way being affected by the fox. In fact me and that vixen have an agreement for the time being that is mutually beneficial to everyone around here." Naruto grinned. "Even though I am slightly hurt that you don't remember what a few good months of continuous training will do to a person, you should know that I will never stop protecting myself and those that I find precious." He smiled.

"Naruto, thank you," Iruka grinned. "You have no idea how good it feels to know that you are still you."

"Well, Iruka-sensei," Naruto smiled, looking around at the sky. "I hate to eat and run, but I have a celebration on my own to conduct, and I must NOT be late for it." He said with a blush appearing on his face. He quickly ran towards the Hokage Monument without even a backward glance, his head protector firmly secured around his neck.

Iruka could only smile as he waved at the blonde before walking away from the streets and toward his own home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage Monument

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-------- With Hana ----------------

Hana was smiling to herself as she sat on the Fourth Hokage's head, willing her nerves to quiet themselves. _I swear if I don't get my body to stop this, I am going to kill someone!_ She growled.

_Its not its fault that your nervous, Hana._ The Sanbi smiled. _It is after all the first time with THIS Naruto that you have ever experienced._ The turtle chuckled. _Just don't kill the boy and you should be fine. I'm going to sleep now Hana-chan. I wish you good luck, and hope that this time you don't get pregnant from him._ The Sanbi smiled, giving her a crooked grin before fading to the back of her mind.

------------ With Naruto ---------------

Naruto was especially nervous as he walked slowly up the path to where he would meet Hana. _I hope I don't scare her or something._ He thought, hoping to quiet his nerves down with a conversation with that vixen of a kitsune in his gut.

_Naruto, calm down._ The Kyuubi grinned. _You know how to make love to her, especially with the separate training that I gave you in your sleep last night._

Naruto remembered instantly how the Kyuubi had 'trained' him. Showing him numerous books on how to please and make love to a women. _Damn ero-kitsune!_ He shouted at the fox.

_That's ero-VIXEN, to you ya little ungrateful kit!_ The fox growled. _That's it, you're on your own here kit. I'm going to sleep._ She growled, fading further into Naruto's mind.

That was at about the same time as Naruto appeared at the top of the Fourths Head, revealing Hana sitting there, hugging her knees and she looked at the stars. She was dressed beautifully in a blue silk kimono with red and green flower prints all over the garment. Naruto could only gulp loudly before clearing his throat. "He… Hello Hana-hime." He stuttered, looking at her beautiful form.

Hana was on her feet in an instance, looking at him in wonder as she saw what he was dressed in: a pair of black silk trousers with a red and rusty orange colored long sleeved shirt, with his hair slightly less untamed then usual and his eyes seeming to drink her in totally. Forgetting all nervousness, Naruto was quickly tackled and kissed repeatedly as Hana took charge of their first love-making experience together.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto's Apartment – Next Morning

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto mumbled as he felt himself waking up. He tried fighting the need to wake up, but he silently was glad for it. He knew that he would have to wake up to go train, but smiled as he remembered his dream. He had dreamed of how he and Hana had made love repeatedly on top of the fourths head on the Hokage Monument, after completing the genin exams and _finally_ becoming a shinobi of the leaf. He sighed as he woke. He knew it was all a dream. With a heavy sigh, Naruto started to rise, only to be pushed down by a soft push on his chest. _What the hell?_ He thought, opening his eyes fully. Looking around, he could not find anyone that could have pushed him, that is until he looked down, not even realizing until then the amount of weight on his chest. Hana lay on his chest, sleeping peacefully. He would have smiled, that is, if he hadn't noticed Hana's condition of dress, or in this case… _lack_ of dress. She was naked from the waist up, her head peaking out of the covers on his bed in his apartment. But when he felt her hand reaching for his groin and his rising manhood, he had to fight the nosebleed. He immediately put all of his will into not having a bleeding nose. It worked, or so it would seem, until Hana spoke in a sleepy whisper.

"Naruto, you're so hard already this morning…" she purred. "And after seven times last night?" she sighed, reaching for it further. "It seems like your python of a cock just wont stay down, will it my love?" she asked, rising from his side, revealing her D cupped breasts naked to the stuffy air in his small apartment. But as she rose, Naruto saw that Hana was also naked from the waist _down_, showing him her bald pussy and pert yet squeezable ass. Naruto was now officially feeling like he had died and gone to heaven.

_I thought she wanted to wait until I graduated!?_ He thought, looking up at his beautiful fiancé. That was, until she quickly straddled him, lined him up with her cleft, and sank down onto his nine and a half inch cock, moaning loudly as she lowered, her face giving him the words that she could not say. The feelings of love coming off of her were enough to make him want to cry from the sincere emotions of it.

Hana was oblivious now to all things that weren't her and her precious Naruto-kun. The instant she had sunk down onto his manhood, Hana had immersed herself in the pleasure that only his hands could give. Sliding up and down his cock was enough to make her want to scream out in pleasure and howl at whatever would come by her. She speed up her riding of his cock, feeling herself close, until she felt Naruto attack her once again, biting into her nipple and spanking her ass forcefully, making her stop at the sensations as well as fighting off the climax that had just about slammed into her. But as he began to suck on her nipple with his fangs still slightly embedded in her, she could fight it no more and came hard, her juices sliding gently down his cock as she rode him slowly, heightening his pleasure as well as her own.

Naruto could barely hold back his own orgasm as he felt Hana cum on him, her pussy walls nearly milking him for his cum. He bit into her breast a little harder to forestall himself, gliding a hand down from her ass, Naruto collected some of Hana's juices and, with a wry and predator-like grin, slid a juice-covered finger into Hana's unsuspecting ass. Needless to say that Naruto could hold back no more now as Hana commited another first for her and this Naruto, causing her to have a monstrous orgasm on his cock, squeezing him so good that he could hold back no longer. With a loud bellow of joy, Naruto came inside his fiancé, not noticing the look of rapture on his loves face as he came.

The two loves quietly took a shower together before making breakfast, where they cuddled a little bit afterword and left the apartment in order to have a talk with some people.

-----------Several hours later -------------

Hana could only laugh as she watched Naruto browsing the weapons on the back rack. He had been looking at a sword for the longest time, causing her to wonder about her future husband. Walking up to him, she saw at closer examination what he had been looking at for so long. It was a hilt-less forward sweeping sword, resembling the claw of a giant cat or something ever so slightly. The handle was of a standard kitana design with a dragons' head on the pummel, wide open jaw with its serrated teeth. Closer inspection showed that on the back of the edge of the weapon, it looked like there was a Chinese dragon emblazoned on the item. Taking it down, Naruto smiled at the weight, feeling like it didn't weigh anything at all. But when Hana looked on the other side of the weapon, she saw that the dragon was facing another way altogether, and that there was seals on the underside of said dragon, as if made at the same time as the sword and then shrunk by some kind of jutsu. "I think I would like this one, shopkeeper." Naruto smiled, pointing it to the ground to look for any flaws. "23,000 ryu? That's what its priced as." Naruto smirked, catching the keeper on guard. "Here you go." He said, placing a large sum of money on the counter, making sure others in the shop saw the money being grabbed by the greedy keeper before walking out of the door, the sword and its scabbard in hand, Hana not far behind.

"Naruto-kun, let's get over to the Hokage's Office, he said he had something to talk to you about." She smiled as she watched the emotions play across his face. "Uh, Naruto-kun, is everything okay?" she asked, looking at him worriedly.

Something she said must have dropped him back into his own mind again, because he seemed to bolt upright as if being hit. "What was that again, Hana-hime?" he asked, looking at her questionably.

Hana took a second before shaking her head. "Come on you big oaf. We have to go talk to jiji, he said something about wanting to talk to you." She sighed, pointing him towards the Tower before the two were off, her arm in his as they walked, the weird sword stuck in the crook of his elbow.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Secret Location

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shodai-sama, I bring you your new subjects." Hotoru groaned as he dragged the still unconscious bodies of Sasuke and Mizuki into the room. Looking around the room, Hotoru saw that several changes had been made to the room. The chamber as it is use to be much small, and had to be walked into by crawling slightly, or at least bending over ever so slightly. Now the ceiling looked more dome-like and was a good size to fit a two story building in. The sides of the chamber now bore small devices that seemed to be made to hold some kind of object to allow growth. Looking closer he could see that there were only five of these devices, while others looked like they were made for creating other things. Looking into the center of the chamber showed Hotoru that something had been done recently that made him want to smile. _One of the bijuu must have been enslaved._ He thought, looking to one of the walls, showing a young boy about the age of maybe seventeen dead chained to the wall, a flute thrown a few good feet in front of him.

"You did not bring me the container, Hotoru." A dark voice called out from the center of the room, which had now been dominated by a large pool of green and black liquid, constantly swirling around a stone statue. "And now, thanks to your BLUNDERING attempt, the Kyuubi now holds the Twin Edged Dragon!" the voice shouted.

"I apologize profusely my lord, but I had no option to go about the capture or execution of the boy!" Hotoru shouted as he fell to his knees, forgetting completely the two behind him. "He is more protected then the last one I sought." He explained.

"No Jinchuuriku (can't remember if its correctly spelled or not), no matter how strong, is protected from their own village!" the voice shouted. "Leave the two pawns, and get me that damn Kyuubi!" it shouted.

Hotoru quickly left the chamber, fumbling on his feet like a drunken pitfighter.

The room was now emptied as the voice seemed to chuckle. "I hope the brat kills him. Bureaucrats like Hotoru sicken me." The voice sighed, as if now looking at the two. "Now what am I going to do with you two." It growled.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hokage's Office

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Hana and Naruto walked into the office of the Hokage, Hana had to stop herself from smiling profusely. _MEI!!!_ She thought, a lone tear falling from her eye as she looked at the other people in the office. There, on the other side of the room, by the Hokage's desk, stood the Hokage with Goshiny and her guards, looking plenty pleased with themselves as they looked at the newcomers.

Mei on the other hand, was standing stiffly at attention near one of the guards as if clinging to him like he was her lifeline. It made Hana said to look at her like a frightened bird or something of the like. Looking down had seemed like the polite thing to do, but it made Hana look scared, so she stood there, not quite as stiff as her future sister-wife, but took the time to look at her. Her typical rust colored hair seemed to shine against the darkness of her kimono, which was a darkened blue with a orange sash around her. A pair of orange earrings adorn the woman's ears, making Hana think that they may have been Topaz maybe. _I've never been the one to know jewelry._ She thought, taking in the rest of the young woman in front of her. Looking closer, she saw that the women was still sporting her beautiful sexy body, even if a bit younger than she would have anticipated. Her eyes seemed to make her feel uncomfortable. They spoke of some kind of betrayal that had happened recently. Before she could delve into her eyes more, a sharp noise brought her out of her thoughts.

"Naruto-kun!" Goshiny yelled, running over and tackling the two shinobi, hugging them quite forcefully. "Hana-chan!" she smiled, shaking the two of them.

After getting her to finally releasing the two, they helped each other to stand up only to be tackled again, this time surprisingly by Mei! After receiving a yelp from Naruto, Mei must have realized her own strength as she visibly blushed and stood up, picking the two of them up. Or at least in Hana's case, helping her up. Hana looked down to see Naruto passed out on the floor, a heavy blush on his face and blood dripping down his nose. "Pretty boobies." He stuttered absently, making Hana blush as she realized the cause of the situation when she looked at Mei's kimono, and the small stain of blood on the breast.

"Now that we have had our guest of honor knocked out by nosebleed, shall we consider the part of his introductions to be continued later?" Sarutobi said, trying hopelessly to hide his laughter at the situation.

Getting several nods, Sarutobi smiled before walking over to Mei. "Mei Terumi, this is Hana Inuzuka. Naruto's First Fiancé." He smiled, pointing between the two.

"Hi." Mei blushed.

"Hi." Hana smiled, holding out her hand, which Mei took gratefully.

"You have made everything possible." Mei said with a smile.

"I think I have received enough thanks for everything from both of the Daimyo, and Naruto himself." Hana chuckled as they watched one of the TIDE members that always accompanied the Daimyo placed Naruto on a couch cushion while trying not to wake him. "Besides, knowing that I am having my own sister-wife soon makes it all the better."

"Why do you say that Hana-chan?" Mei asked, confusion shown clearly on her face.

"Because, my dear. Naruto needs more help than I can give him in the ways of shinobi AND being a husband." She smiled. "He still acts like a lonely child. Its rare, but it shows sometimes." She sighed.

Sarutobi had lost his smile at this point. "Hana, what are you talking about?" he asked. "You were the one teaching Naruto for the last three months?" he asked, a hint of anger on his face.

Hana knew the jig was up, since she could not lie in front of her fiancé and future grandmother. With a heavy sigh, Hana could only nod. "Yes, Hokage-sama, I did teach Naruto some of the Shinobi way. Mainly chakra and Taijutsu." She explained. "I knew that nobody in the Academy was able to or willing to teach him, so I took it upon myself to teach him everything I could. Some of the things he learned I can't tell you. Not out of my own selfishness, but because Naruto made me promise. And his nindo, weird as it is, has made me realize that it is something to admire more about him." She smiled fondly as she saw him laying there, sleeping somewhat peacefully.

"Hana-chan, this is something to talk about later, not right now anyways." Sarutobi growled angrily.

"Don't be mad at her Hokage-sama, please?" Mei begged, looking between her and Naruto. "I may not know much about him, but she knows that he was treated badly, and for that I should say she should be thanked for training him, especially since he is the Kyuubi Jinchuuriku." Mei smiled at Hana before continuing. "I don't even know if I could learn to love him like I am supposed to. But I know that I at least want to TRY to learn to love him. That may take time, but I would love to help him reach his goals." Mei said, shocking Hana slightly. "Besides, I can't have my husband dying on me on some mission, now can I?" Mei smiled, winking at Hana.

Hana was now flabbergasted. She had expected something along the lines of anger, or maybe sadness about finding out about the engagement, not acceptance like this. Nor did she expect the older woman to DEFEND her choices to train Naruto. Shaking her head lightly, Hana counted to three before releasing the breathe that she had been holding. "So." Goshiny began, interrupting a tense situation before it began. "What is next, Hokage-sama?" she asked, stars in her eyes at the changes in Mei. _Maybe that talk with her had other effects than she realized?_ She thought, looking at the girl as she thought of the talk they had had.

**FLASHBACK**

Mei was gazing out to the sea as the ship moved closer and closer to the object of her future. To think that someone like her, someone who had such a dangerous bloodline like hers, would be engaged to be married, by her own mother no less. Hearing someone approaching, Mei looked behind her to see the Water Daimyo looking at her worriedly. "Something on your mind child?" she asked.

"Nothing too badly, I guess." Mei sighed, looking once again out to the water. "I guess I am just having my doubts."

"Mei-chan, now you must realize that even though your mother and father loved you dearly, they knew what was to come, and wanted you out of Kiri before anything happened. Unfortunately for them, Kiri struck faster than they had originally thought." Goshiny began, looking lost in her own thoughts. "Your fiancé is someone that I know your parents would want you to marry. Even now he is training to make his and your lives better." She reasoned.

"It is not just THAT, Daimyo-sama." Mei began. "I just… wish I knew more about him. What he likes, what he dislikes about a women, stuff that I should know before I meet him. Hell I don't even know if he has a bloodline for crying out loud!" she cried. "What happens when my bloodline gets out of control and he gets fried or melted or something?"

"Child, you hurting that boy enough to cause harm would be a miracle." Goshiny laughed, looking behind her for intruders on their conversation. "I want to show you something that you would not believe." She frowned, reaching behind her, pulling out a large folder. "I hold here, the medical folder for your future husband." She explained, showing her the thick folder.

Needless to say, Mei could barely believe the size of it. "How badly is he disfigured?!" she shouted, crying into her hands at the sight of the folder. "I never knew someone that is that injured. What happens if I can't please him, or help him with his dreams!?" she cried.

Silently, the Water Daimyo pulled out a picture of when her and Vegunza had last been in Konoha to see the boy, the three of them holding up one of GALE weapons again. "Look at this, Mei-chan and tell me what you see."

Hesitantly, Mei peaked over her hands to show Goshiny that she had been rather close to letting tears fall from her eyes. Immediately upon seeing the picture however, Mei snapped it out of her hands and held it before her eyes. "Who is the cutie?" she asked, showing Goshiny the picture.

"Hehe, that happens to be my grandson, and your fiancé, my dear child." She smirked.

"Okay, then who is the babe in the background?" Mei asked, pointing behind the trio, to reveal Hana and the squad of GALE that had helped her cook that night clean up the mess.

"That would be his OTHER fiancé." Goshiny sighed, causing her shoulders to droop.

She however didn't expect the deep pink shine to appear on Mei's cheeks. "You mean I get to share a woman with my fiancé?" she asked.

"I don't know if he would share her, but when you get the chance, ask her and him. But don't press."

"Okay okay." Mei pouted. Just as soon as she pouted however, it was gone, only to be replaced with something else: curiosity. "Umm, Daimyo-sama, why does he look like that when he has so many wounds on his file?" she asked. "Does he have some kind of bloodline?" she asked.

"Not a bloodline that I am aware of." Goshiny sighed, wishing that this had never come up. "What I am about to say is something that cannot and WILL not be brought to the public, okay Mei-chan?" she asked.

Following a nod from the rust-haired girl, Goshiny told her of the Kyuubi in his gut, hoping that she would understand and not hate the boy. All Mei could say after she learned it afterward was to ask more questions. "Why hasn't he cracked yet? I mean if people were beating me to the point of death like that, the village would be melted by now!" Mei shouted. "Why doesn't he want to come to Kiri? Or even Uzugakure!? He would be the kage there, not just some ruffian in a village of selfish bastards!" she yelled, punching the railings of the ship, causing slight dents in the framework.

"Mei-chan, he has people there that are precious to him, and if you could convince him somehow to come to Water Country WHICH SHOULDN'T happen, young one, I would be happy, after he fulfills his dreams." Goshiny said wisely. The two had spent many hours since then talking about their soon to be favorite blonde.

**FLASHBACK END**

------------Mei's POV ------------

When Hana had entered the office, Mei admittedly was nervous when she saw the beautiful women. She didn't know if she should have felt betrayed by anyone. But when Naruto had come walking into the office, with his new wardrobe on, looking the same as in his picture, Mei had almost exploded in excitement, glad that her husband hadn't been disfigured by any of the attacks. His eyes showed very little sadness in them as she looked in them, but when she looked into Hana's eyes, she saw much hurt, and a longing that no one should ever know.

Now though, as they all talked waiting for Naruto to awaken, Mei could admit that she already felt a deep bond with the former Inuzuka. Taking a quick look around the room, Mei took a cautious step. "Hana-chan? Can I ask a personal question of you?" she asked.

"Well I think you just did, but go ahead." Hana said with a smile.

"Well…" Mei began hesitantly. "I know that you used to be in the Inuzuka clan, and that they use nin-dogs. But I do not see yours yet, the 'Grey Trio' was it? I am quite anxious to meet them honestly." She asked, hoping she had said nothing wrong.

"The triplets?" Hana said, sweat on her brow. "The clan records state that the 'Grey Trio' as you call them were put down after I was thrown out."

"I am sorry for your loss, Hana-chan." Mei cried, lunging into Hana's chest only to bring her back into her own, crying at the loss, as well as finally being able to feel a pair of gorgeous breasts against her own body.

"I said officially, Mei-chan." Hana stammered, enjoying the feeling somewhat. But as she pulled her head out of the womans chest, she could see off to the side that both Goshiny and the Hokage were on the floor, twitching with nosebleeds each, which kinda made Hana feel weird. "As they are, the triplets are staying at the Ichiruka Ramen Stand, standing guard for the family there while they rebuild their stand." She smiled.

"That's good of them to do that." Mei smiled, looking at Naruto's still sleeping form. "He sure looks like a fine man." She sighed, willing him silently to awaken.

"Oh he is a fine man. More fine than some of the men I know." Hana smiled, looking from Naruto and back to Mei.

Suddenly, Mei was wrapped in a large hug from Hana, causing Mei to 'eep' quietly before enfolding the younger woman in a mutual hug. _Maybe Naruto WILL share her with me._ She thought.

Mei was so caught up in her own thoughts, that she didn't notice Hana inching down Mei's body to become face to face with the girl. "Tell me no, Mei-chan and I won't." Hana gasped breathlessly.

Well that would have work to ward of most people, but as Hana would come to realize, she was in love with the ones that were NOT most people. In this or any other world, much less time frame, people could always surprise you. And Mei was one of those people. Simply smiling at Hana, Mei jerked the younger girl further onto her lap and smashed her lips against the other girls.

A sudden fall caused the girls to stop their kissing to look and smile as Naruto had apparently woken as they kissed, and fallen off the couch. He was jerking mildly as he looked at the two buxom women kissing, while one sat in the others lap, pointing at them while blood slowly oozed out of his nose. "Hello Naruto-kun." Mei smiled, looking at him. "I'm Mei Terumi, and I am your other fiancé." She smiled again, gesturing between her and the dazed Hana. "Me and Hana were just getting to know one another. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

Her answer was a new bloodstain that would need to be cleaned up, and a Naruto-sized hole in the nearby wall, revealing the countryside of Konoha to Mei's giggling smile.

AN: I am making this one slightly smaller. Yes I am adding an evil villain, but it will be something that I am still trying to figure out fully. I hope everyone likes the small Lemon I made, with the promise that I will be making more in the near future.


	6. A letter to the Managers

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Konoha's Nightmare

Gundam Epyion

Gold Testament

Dark Hearted Dragon's Master


End file.
